


Love By Another Name

by rubberduckz84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: All Finn Marsh wanted was a decent roommate who wouldn’t steal her shit and paid rent on time. And to finally move on from her former fiance. Katie Bell wanted to get away from the prying of the wizarding media and get over her high profile break-up. And then something beautiful happened. Soulmates don’t always have to be romantic.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 18





	1. Fate

Finn raced down the sidewalk, huffing slightly as she struggled to keep her heavy bag on her shoulder. She knew she would be late. In fact, she should probably try and text her potential new flatmate to let the poor girl know. But at the moment, it was a struggle between continuing to move down the sidewalk at a fairly rapid pace and slowing down enough to fish her mobile out of her purse. 

As if sensing her inner turmoil, at that moment her mobile started ringing. Groaning slightly, she stopped and started to dig, quietly murmuring prayers for it to keep ringing if it were someone important while simultaneously cursing if it was someone who wasn’t.

“Aha!” she said in triumph as she fished it out and then peered down at the screen. Rolling her eyes, she accepted it and put the phone to her ear. “Hello, Haley.”

“You met her yet?” her best friend asked impatiently. Finn continued down the sidewalk, attempting to pick up the pace.

“Not even to my place yet,” she managed to get out. “Charlotte kept me late.”

“Again?! Your boss really is a wanker,” Haley immediately replied. “She nearly made you miss my birthday party.”

“It’s called the media industry, Haley,” Finn replied. Of all the times they had this conversation, Haley never seemed to catch on to the fact that her work schedule was often dictated by how close they were to print deadline - not her boss. Not to mention if she wanted to get offered an editor position the next time one opened up, then she needed to put in the work. As it was, she had worked her ass off getting from intern to her current position as an assistant editor.

“Whatever. So, what do you think she’s like?” Haley asked, quickly moving to the more important subject in her mind.

“I don’t know. Not like I’m psychic. We only chatted for a few minutes when she called to ask if the room was still open,” Finn replied, silently happy to see her block come into view. She should have taken a cab, but passed on the somewhat luxury not knowing if this one would work out and she would be forced to cover the full rent by herself. Though if she didn’t find someone soon, she would be forced to ask her father for help or dig into her savings again. Neither were favorable prospects in her book. Oh why had she chosen a flat that was way out of her price range to live in?

Duh - because she hadn’t intended to live in it alone when she got it. 

“Hopefully she’s better than the last cu-”

“Hey now! Melissa wasn’t that bad,” Finn said quickly, cutting her off.

“She was constantly stiffing you on rent, Finn. And she ran off in the middle of the night without any notice. Not to mention all the weirdos she brought over. And let’s not forget about the one before that,” Haley ranted. Finn rolled her eyes. True, she happened to have had a quick turnover in the roommate department. But that didn’t mean she wanted Haley throwing it at her right then.

“Look, I had a… momentary lapse in judgement with the last few. But I’ve been much more discerning this time,” Finn said, rushing towards her building. Haley snorted on the other end. 

“It was nearly a year. And you went through four. FOUR! Not to mention one of them stole your laptop, stereo and TV,” Haley said. Finn stopped and frowned.

“Seriously, Haley,” she said, starting to get a bit worked up.

“Not that it wasn’t understandable - the lapse in judgement. I mean… breakups are rough,” Haley said quickly, trying to backtrack a bit, suddenly realizing she had hit a nerve. “Sorry, Finn. What I meant to say is - I hope this one is a lovely girl and you two become good friends. But not best friends because that title belongs to me.” 

Finn chuckled and shook her head, focusing on the now not-so-crowded sidewalk in front of her. She probably should have moved to a cheaper place after her ex ended things and moved out, but she really was in love with the place and couldn’t bring herself to leave. Not to mention, her father had helped them get it, putting in a good word with the building owner to push them ahead of the 10 other couples who were trying to get it. At the time she was so sure that she and Ryan were only steps away from marriage. They were engaged after all.

But such was life. Finn had been dazzled by his amazing smile and pretty promises. As well as the balcony that overlooked a back garden.

“Thanks. But I need to go meet her now, so I gotta go. I’m nearly there,” she replied.

“Okay. What time should I come around with takeout and wine so we can dissect her,” Haley asked. Finn laughed again.

“How about 8? I really don’t think this’ll take that long, if it’s anything like the others,” she said. She had showed the place to five others prior to this and for one reason or another, none had worked out. Mostly because she was a bit paranoid after the last run of bad roommates.

“Good, see you then!”

The phone went dead and Finn slid it into her purse as she straightened her back.

“Here goes nothing,” she muttered. She then strode down the sidewalk, seeing a young woman with blonde hair standing just outside the gate that led to the building. She looked around Finn’s age and despite wearing jeans and a leather jacket, appeared to be fairly in shape. What was it she said she did? Right, something in fitness. Hopefully something that made steady money so she wouldn’t be late on rent. And hopefully she wasn’t one of those militant vegans who would stare at Finn in disapproval anytime she made anything with meat in it. 

“Hi, Katie?” Finn said as she drew closer. The woman turned to her and smiled in relief. “Sorry I’m late. Work.” Finn held her hand out. Katie accepted it, shaking it firmly.

“It’s not a problem. My work has me on weird hours sometimes so I understand,” she replied warmly. 

“Right, sorry but I forgot what you said it was - something in fitness?” Finn asked, stepping back from her. Katie’s eyes widened slightly as she smiled nervously.

“Yes. Well, sport medicine actually. I work on staff for a professional sport team - Championship League,” she replied. Finn couldn’t help but think it sounded slightly rehearsed, but whatever. It seemed prestigious enough that she felt comfortable with her financial status. Granted, Finn knew next to nothing about soccer/football. She still preferred baseball. So far this Katie seemed decent. She was dressed nicely and didn’t appear sketchy. Of course, a few of the last ones hadn’t at first either.

“Well then, suppose I should take you up,” Finn said, stepping up to the gate and pushing it open, then walked through, glancing behind to make sure Katie was following. “There’s only four flats in the building, but everyone’s really nice. If you move in, I’ll be sure to introduce you. It’s mostly young couples save Mrs. Watkins on the first floor...” 

She knew she was rambling slightly, as she tended to do because silence made her nervous. She continued on, explaining the various amenities that came with the place as she unlocked the door and led Katie into the building’s ground floor foyer and then to the stairs and up to the second floor.

“It’s an older building, but they did a full renovation just before I moved in, so all the fixtures and appliances are still pretty new,” she continued as she stepped up to her door and put the key in the lock.

“You said you’ve lived here two years?” Katie asked, finally getting a word in.

“Almost,” Finn said, pushing the door open and leading her into the flat. Katie stopped just inside the door, her eyes widening as she took it in. 

“Wow, it’s really open,” she said, starting to smile as she walked through the living room to the balcony. “Balcony as well?” She looked back over at Finn.

“Yea, the abundance of light and space sold me, but it was that balcony that made me fall in love,” she replied as she shut the door and put her bag down on the floor then hung her purse on a coat rack. Katie nodded as she looked around the room, taking in the furniture and brand new TV and stereo system opposite the sofa. 

“You watch a lot of movies?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at Finn whose cheeks had started turning slightly pink. She had returned from work one day to find that not only had her father gone and replaced her stolen TV and stereo system (that she had proudly bought herself… secondhand, of course) it was with a top-of-line entertainment system. 

“Bit of a habit of mine. That and music,” she said. “But, I mean, I can definitely respect whatever hours you work, of course. More often than not I’m working in my room.” Katie chuckled softly.

“Not an issue. I’m a heavy sleeper so it won’t bother me. Not to mention I’m a bit of a movie buff myself,” she said, walking over to take in Finn’s extensive DVD and CD collection. “I love this one.” She pulled out a copy of “The Princess Bride.” A smile played across Finn’s face. This must be a good sign.

“It’s actually my favorite,” she replied. “My friends say I drive them crazy quoting it all the time.” Katie laughed as she put it back. 

“Another thing that won’t bother me. I do as well, though most of my friends have - most unfortunately - not seen it,” she said, rolling her eyes. “It’ll be nice to finally be around someone who - as it seems - enjoys a lot of the same movies.” Finn gawked at her a moment.

“How the hell could you be friends with someone who hasn’t seen ‘The Princess Bride’? It’s a classic!” she exclaimed. Katie’s eyes widened as if she hadn’t meant to say what she did, but she quickly recovered with a sheepish smile.

“They’re a bit too preoccupied with work and… sport,” she offered. Finn just shrugged and turned.

“Well, over here is the kitchen. Fully stocked with dishes and everything. I’m cool with you using anything and we can split groceries, if you want. Just label or leave a list or tell me if there is anything you don’t want me using,” she said, as Katie walked over and inspected the kitchen area. “Laundry machines are back here too.” 

She wasn’t sure just why she was already speaking as though Katie was going to move in, but there was something about her. Finn felt as though they were already kindred spirits or something though she still didn’t really know much about her. 

“And then the room,” she said, then walking over and pushing the door open, stepping aside to let Katie walk in after flipping on the light. “As you can see, it’s just a bed and dresser. You can decorate how you want - the landlord is fine with us painting the walls or putting up new wallpaper.” For a brief moment, she went back in her memories to the day she and Ryan had painted this very room, but she quickly pushed that aside. After he left, in a somewhat whiskey-fueled incident, she and Haley had gone out and bought paint, attempting to redo the whole flat.

Thankfully, they had passed out before they did too much damage and spent the following two months going through and redoing the whole flat to Finn’s liking so that there were no more reminders of their incident. Or Ryan.

Katie silently walked around the room, taking it all in.

“It’s got its own bathroom as well,” Finn added. “And you don’t have to worry about privacy. Can’t hear a thing with the bathrooms and such. I’ll stay out of your stuff as long as you stay out of mine and, you know, just give me a heads up if you have an overnight visitors so I don’t accidentally walk around in my underwear.”

“Trust me, you won’t have to worry about that for awhile,” Katie said, a bitter edge to her voice. Finn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, though Katie quickly shook her head. “I mean… kind of going through a break-up at the moment. Don’t think I’ll be dating for a time.” Finn chuckled.

“Oh, trust me… I get that,” she said, looking around the room. “The reason I’m in need of a roommate is because I got this place with my ex-fiance… Imagine my shock when he upped and moved to South America with a friend of mine from university instead.” Finn wasn’t sure why she was telling this woman, a complete stranger, about her failed love life. But there was something in Katie’s eyes that made her think she could trust her. Again, kindred spirits. 

“Oh, god, that’s horrible,” Katie said, walking towards her. “What a horrid git. You seem lovely.” 

“Appreciated, but he wanted more excitement, apparently,” Finn said dryly with a sardonic smile. “But… that was a year ago. C'est la vie, right?”

“Right,” Katie said, smiling. She took another look around the room and then looked back at Finn. “I’m going to be honest - this is by far the best place I’ve looked at so far. And you definitely do not seem skeezy in the slightest.”

“Complimented accepted,” Finn joked. Katie laughed.

“Honestly, I feel like we’re friends even though we’ve just met,” she continued. “Bit strange, really. But in a good way.”

“So… is this your way of saying you want to move in?” Finn asked.

“You saying that you’ll accept me?” Katie asked.

“Only if you’ll stay and have a celebratory glass of wine with me. That is if you don’t have any plans or anything,” Finn said, unsure of where that came from. Thankfully, Katie just grinned.

“That actually sounds lovely,” she said.

“Alright, then it’s a deal… roomie,” Finn said, holding her hand out. Katie walked over and shook it. “When can you move in?”

“I believe I can start moving my things in tomorrow, if it’s alright. Got an off day from work and honestly, I’m a bit desperate to get out of my parents’ house,” Katie said.

“Not a problem. I can give you the spare key so you don’t have to worry about me being here. Got plans to go see my dad and I’ll probably be gone until evening,” Finn said, walking back into the living and dining room. She then stopped suddenly, turning to her with a worried look. “Oh god, unless you need help with anything?” Katie chuckled.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine,” she said. Finn smiled in relief and nodded. 

“Good. Okay… wine…”

~~~

The two women were already on their second glass of wine when Haley burst into the flat at 8 pm, bags of takeout, another bag with wine, and a surprised look on her face.

“Oh… I take it this is the new flatmate,” she said cautiously, already sizing up the petite Katie. Finn quickly stood and grabbed some of the bags, placing them on the table.

“Yea… we actually really kicked it off, so I asked her to hang out a bit so we could get to know each other more,” she said, ignoring the look Haley was sending her. “This is my best friend Haley Timms. Haley, this is Katie Bell.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, though Finn’s told me a bit about you,” Katie said as she stood and held her hand out to Haley.

“Nice to meet you too,” Haley said as she shook her hand, still shooting glances towards Finn, who was now walking to the kitchen to get another wine glass. “Finn says you work in fitness?”

“Sport medicine,” Katie corrected. “Attached to a pro team.”

“What sport?” Haley asked as she sat at the table and reached for the open wine bottle. 

“Football. Championship League,” Katie said quickly as she sat as well and Finn returned with Haley’s glass. 

“I see… take it you must make decent money, then,” Haley replied.

“Decent enough,” Katie said nervously, reaching for her own glass. 

“How’s your credit?” Haley then asked. “Ever been arrested?"

“Oh my god, stop Haley,” Finn said with a laugh as she sat across from Katie. “She’s not an axe murderer.” Haley just frowned at Finn. “Really. She’s good people.” 

“You thought the last one was good people too,” she replied dryly. 

“I swear, I’m not going to do a runner in the middle of the night. Nor steal anything,” Katie said quickly. “And please, feel free to do a background check if you want.”

“I’m not doing a background check,” Finn told her with a smile. “Haley’s always been a bit protective of me. We’ve been friends since university.”

“As smart and responsible as Finn usually is, lately she’s had a few too many lapses in judgement when it comes to flatmates,” Haley said, looking over at Katie. “So please forgive me if I just want to make sure that you’re above board.” 

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m sure I’d do the same thing with my best friends,” Katie said. “So, I take it you moved here during university? American, correct?”

“Ah, was it my freckles that gave it away?” Finn asked jokingly. “Yea. My parents are divorced and I ended up growing up in the States with my mother, while my dad moved back here. But I really wanted to go to university here, so I did.”

“What she means is, her mother drove her mad and she escaped the first chance she got,” Haley said before taking a sip, seeming to have already warmed up slightly. 

“She’s not that bad. I mean, yea, she’s a bit difficult, but-”

“Nope. That woman would drive even Gandi mental,” Haley interrupted. She turned to Katie and leaned towards her. “New York socialite. It’s ridiculous how she can get.” Finn just rolled her eyes as Katie looked at her in a bit different light. “Thank goodness your dad is sensible. He’s a rather good solicitor-”

“Dad drives me crazy in different ways,” Finn interjected. “But yes, he is more reasonable than my mom.” Katie just laughed.

“I think all parents are meant to drive us a bit mad at times,” she said. She then looked at her watch, groaning slightly as she then empty the rest of her wine glass. “I really hate to run just as you got here, but I do have to go meet some friends.” She stood and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and quickly pulled it on. “Really great to meet you, Haley. And I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow, Finn.” 

“No problem. See you later,” Finn said warmly as Katie grabbed her purse. 

“And I’m fairly sure we’ll see a lot more of each other,” Haley said with a smile. Katie waved and then rushed out. “Okay, I like her. I think this one will work.” 

“Good,” Finn said, reaching for her wine glass. “Because I like her too. We actually like a lot of the same things. And she seems really responsible. Just two years younger than me.” Haley nodded and held her wine glass up.”

“To Finn Marsh finally making better decisions,” she declared. Finn rolled her eyes, but smiled as she held her glass out.

“Whatever…”


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie meets with her best friends to discuss her new flat and flatmate.

Katie rushed into the Leaky Cauldron and paused to look around before finally locating her best friends Alicia and Angelina and then rushing over to the table where they were sitting. 

“We ordered for you,” Angelina said as Katie fell down into a chair. “How did it go at the flat?”

“Still don’t understand why you’re so intent on living muggle,” Alicia replied. “Really, I could help you find a perfectly good flat near mine in the Alley. Or you could stay with me.”

“I told you,” Katie said with a roll of her eyes. “I need to get away. Anytime I stay anywhere here, they follow me. No. If I want any peace from it, then I need to live somewhere muggle. Somewhere they won’t find or dare to go. So it was this or continue to live with my parents, which is not an option.” She then reached for the glass of wine that was waiting for her and took a large drink, though she knew she should probably wait until her food got there before she went too heavy. She had already had two glasses with Finn.

From the moment she first chatted with the muggle woman on the phone, she couldn’t help but think she had possibly found a new friend. Besides the fact that she was completely removed from the magical world, she had a friendly voice and didn’t seem mental. Upon meeting her and getting to know her, Katie’s gut feeling was reaffirmed. It had been that instant connection that she had felt when she started first year and met Alicia and Angelina. Plus, in a way, she reminded her of her best friend from childhood before she went to Hogwarts, back when she went to muggle primary school - an insistence by her mother, who was muggle.

It was like coming home. While long used to the magical world, Katie found she yearned to return to her roots a bit. Not to mention, if she at least lived in the muggle world there was less of a chance she would run into her ex. Or have to read about him - she had cancelled her subscriptions to most of the magical media, not sure how she would explain getting random owls throughout the day to a muggle roommate. Though she figured she could make use of the window in her new bedroom.

“So?” Angelina pushed. Katie smiled.

“I’ve agreed to move in. Really, it’s a beautiful place. Big. Open. Renovated just two years ago. My flatmate is really nice and about my age. I got lucky, actually. Not often people in that neighborhood are looking for flatmates. But she said that she got the place with her ex and has been in need for someone to move into the spare bedroom since they broke up,” she said. 

“What’s she do?” Alicia asked, her interest piqued. 

“Works for a muggle magazine. Assistant editor,” Katie said. “And she’s absolutely normal, but seems really fun. Met her best friend tonight as well. She was a bit cautious at first, but I think she’s warmed up to me. Reminds me a lot of you, Allie, actually.” Alicia snorted.

“I don’t see how,” she said.

“She’s very blunt,” Katie replied with a smirk. “And protective.”

“And muggle. How on earth are you going to survive? You’ve been living in the magical world for… for… years,” Alicia exclaimed. Katie just shrugged.

“I’ll be fine. Mum’s muggle, as you remember,” she said, sitting back in her chair. “The village where Mum and Dad live is muggle as well. It’s not like you just forget it all.” 

“But you’ll have to hide everything from your flatmate,” Angelina said, a worried look on her face. 

“I have my own room. I doubt she’s the snooping type,” Katie said nonchalantly.

“She’s a reporter,” Alicia said emphatically. “What’s to say she doesn’t go digging around in your room the first chance she gets.”

“Correction - she’s an assistant editor at a magazine. There’s a difference. And seriously, they aren’t nearly as bad in the muggle world,” Katie replied. “Trust me. It’ll be fine. And more than that-” She paused as she looked from one friend to the other, “I need this. Really, I do.” 

Angelina and Alicia gave each other a look and then sighed.

“Well, if you need it… and you’re happy with this, then we are too,” Angelina said, offering her a smile. Katie grinned.

“Thanks. And I really think at some point we should all go out together. I really think you would like Finn,” she said quickly. “I’m moving in tomorrow while she’s out, but once things are settled, I’ll see about having you two over. Though - no magic.”

“We’re not stupid,” Alicia scoffed. “But seriously… just exactly how are you planning to pull this off?”

“Well, there’s no floo, so I’ll just apparate to the Leaky and then floo from there to the stadium,” Katie started.

“And post?” Alicia asked.

“I have a window in my room,” Katie said.

“And she’s not going to notice the fact you have an owl in your bedroom?” Alicia shot back. 

“Pix’ll be out most of the time anyway,” Katie said. “But I can do a noise cancelling charm so she won’t hear her. Hide her and such. Besides, I really don’t think Finn is going to go in when I’m not there.”

“And your work?” Alicia then asked. An exasperated laugh left Katie’s lips. 

“Told her I work with a football team in the Championship League. Got a whole story worked out if she asks, but she said she’s not really into football, so I’m covered there,” Katie said. “Please, Allie, I’ve really thought this through. I’m not making this decision lightly.” She fixed her friend in a stern gaze. “I thought you were on board with this a few minutes ago.” Alicia looked over, seeing that Angelina was also scowling at her. She then sighed heavily, shook her head and tossed her hands up.

“Fine. I just want to make sure that you’re going to be okay,” she replied.

“It’s not like you’ll never see me! Merlin, I’m just going to move into a muggle neighborhood,” Katie exclaimed with a laugh. “I’ll still be working with the Magpies. Still hanging out with you lot. Trust me, this will be fine.”

“I, for one, think it’s a good move,” Angelina said, shooting Alicia another look. “Especially if it helps. We know how rough the last few months have been. Can’t be easy.” She reached over and patted Katie on the hand. She smiled appreciatively at her and suddenly felt tears pricking behind her eyes.

It had been rough. Break-ups, in general, were rough. Toss in the fact that she had been dating one of the most famous players in the Quidditch League for the last three years, and it was absolutely horrible. Nearly every day there was another column on her, him or the both of them. Reporters had been hounding her near constantly as well. As if break-ups weren’t difficult in and of themselves.

But Katie pushed that aside as she blinked the tears away and smiled at her best friends. She was taking control of her life again. Things would be better from here on. This was a new start for her. She had a new flat. A new flatmate who understood rough break-ups and would hopefully become a new friend. 

Things would get better. They had to.

“Really, this is what I want,” Katie said.

“We know,” Angelina said. “And we just want what’s best for you.”

“And he can go fuck off,” Alicia added.

“Alicia!” Angelina exclaimed in shock as Katie chuckled. 

“Look, I know, but seriously. He was a wanker. And I called it,” Alicia said, reaching for her glass. Katie sighed. They had spent many a drunken night dissecting what had gone wrong with her relationship and her ex. But there was no point in dwelling on it now. 

“I’ll be fine, you two. Honestly, I’m just… ready to move on,” she said. 

“Good to hear,” Angelina said. “So, tell us more about this Finn.”

“Well, as I said, she works at a magazine. She’s American. Or, suppose British-American. Her father is British. She grew up in the US and then moved here for university and to be closer to him,” Katie said. “She loves all the same movies as me. Has an amazing DVD and CD collection that I am definitely going to take advantage of, and…” Katie trailed off, seeing the perplexed looks on their faces. She chuckled. “She’s lovely. Honestly. Very friendly. Seems like fun. She went through a bad break-up about a year ago, so she understands what I’m going through. They were engaged and he ran off with her uni friend.”

“Oh, Merlin. She will understand you,” Alicia said. “That’s horrible.” Katie nodded.

“But she seems adjusted. So suppose that means there’s hope for me,” she replied.

“Please, you’re strong. It’ll take a lot more than a tosser like him to keep you down,” Angelina said. “So you’re moving in tomorrow? Need any help?” Katie shook her head.

“Should be able to get everything into one suitcase. She’ll be out all afternoon so I can get away with just an extendable charm,” Katie said. “Then I can spend the weekend getting settled before work on Monday.”

“Sounds like a decent plan,” Alicia said. “Oh, you planning on going to Wood’s party next weekend?” Katie scrunched up her face.

“I’m not sure… won’t he’ll be there?” she asked. Alicia snorted.

“Pretty sure Wood considers him persona non grata,” she replied. “But if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll mention something to him.”

“Then I suppose I’ll come,” Katie replied with a shrug. She could just as easily tell him herself.

“Honestly, I really think getting out more would do you some good,” Alicia said. Katie sat back and thought a moment. She couldn’t help but think Alicia was right. She hadn’t been going out that much since the break-up, avoiding, well, everyone. Perhaps it was time to start living a bit.

More than that, now that she was making friends in the muggle world, she had a whole new avenue to explore. This really was a fresh start. 

“What’s that smile about?” Angelina asked. 

“Just thinking that I’m finally getting a new start,” she said with a happy sigh. Alicia and Angelina smiled at each other. They had to admit, this was the most excited and happiest they had seen her in awhile. Perhaps this was a good move for her. 

“It’s good to hear you say that,” Alicia said. “Now… think a toast is in order.” She held her glass up with a laughing Angelina and Katie following suit. “To Katie’s fresh start.”

“To Katie’s fresh start!”

~~~

Katie walked into the building the next day, a large rucksack on her back and a large suitcase in her hand. She couldn’t help but smile as she looked around the foyer.

“This is home,” she couldn’t help but think with a smile. 

“Excuse me?” Katie looked down, seeing an older woman stepping out of a flat. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, no. I’m just… I’m Finn Marsh’s new flatmate,” she said with a friendly smile. “Katie Bell.” The older woman stepped closer to her, seeming to be studying her. She did it for so long that Katie was starting to feel a bit nervous. But then the woman smiled warmly.

“You seem like a good sort, Katie Bell,” she said. “I’m Mrs. Watkins. I live just here in 1A.” Katie smiled in relief.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Watkins,” she replied. “Finn mentioned you, actually.”

“Ah, well that’s nice of her. Feel free to stop by for tea anytime,” the older woman said. She then turned and walked back into her flat, giving Katie a wave and another warm smile. Katie couldn’t help but think that she was going to like living here if all the neighbors were this friendly. She then started up the stairs, humming slightly to herself and surprised at how awake she was seeing how late she was out with Alicia and Angelina. And then how late her parents kept her up when she got home and told them she was moving out.

Her father had tried to convince that she could stay with them as long as necessary and then he’d help her find a nice flat in Diagon Alley, though her mother hushed him and told her that she was an adult and could make her own decisions. Then there had been other long back and forth about her new roommate and whether she was a good person. She told them about Finn and assured both that she would be fine and well in muggle London, then spent time packing up all her things. She couldn’t get out of the house until promising that she’d come by in the next week or so for tea.

Katie stopped in front of the door and stared at it a moment before pulling out the key Finn gave her last night and sliding it in the lock. Pushing the door open, she glanced around the lounge and listened. Finn really had left for the day. She then walked in and shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath before slowly letting out with a smile.

“Welcome home, Katie,” she said before walking to her new bedroom. She really did love it. The walls were painted a warm, friendly beige. While it was a bit lacking in the furniture department - it had just the bed and a dresser - it was a good start. She quickly set about to getting unpacked, glad that Finn wasn’t here so she could do it the magical way. Otherwise it would take forever. Once she had most of her things put away, she looked around and took stock of some things she would need. First of all, she needed sheets and a comforter, plus some pillows for the bed. Maybe a nightstand and lamp. A bookshelf. There was enough space for a desk as well. She checked her watch, seeing that it hadn’t taken much time and all and Finn wouldn’t be back for a few more hours yet. Perhaps she could run by Diagon Alley for some furniture. While she would prefer a muggle store that was nearby, she didn’t want to wait forever for delivery and wasn’t sure she could figure it out to put things together the muggle way (didn’t want to chance Finn coming home early and seeing her using magic). Even if there was a chance she got followed again by some reporter. 

Sighing, Katie regretted taking her ex’s advice and selling off all her furniture when they moved in together. Granted at the time, she hadn’t thought they would break up. She had thought she was moving in with her future husband. 

Groaning in frustration, Katie grabbed her purse and then picked up her wand, shoving it in there and stomping out of her room. 

She was not going to let thoughts of that bastard ruin her moment.

~~~

Katie pulled her sunglasses off and looked around the store before breathing in deeply. She loved the smell of new furniture. Smiling to herself, she set off towards the bedroom department.

As she browsed nightstands she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was. She had a beautiful new flat. A flatmate that didn’t know anything about her or had read any of the stupid headlines about her break-up. A neighborhood where she could freely walk around without people staring or whispering. She could actually wander around, maybe stop in one of the cute cafes she had passed by and read a book while enjoying a cup of coffee or tea. There was a lovely corner market that had fresh fruit and veggies. She could take up cooking again. 

What’s more, she could finally watch movies and listen to muggle music to her heart’s content. Enjoy a glass of wine on the balcony at night to unwind.

And the best part - no chance she would ever run into her prat of an ex.

“Is that her?”

Katie straightened up slightly and glanced over her shoulder, seeing two women with their heads together, whispering and then glancing at her. She turned back around, frowning as she moved farther away, trying to focus on the furniture.

“Poor dear…”

“You think she’s getting things for her new place?”

“I heard he tossed her out.”

Immediately, the tears started pricking at her eyes and she ducked her head, quickly wiping at them. This was ridiculous. She was a grown woman and she was not about to start crying in a fucking furniture store in Diagon Alley where anyone could see her and likely run off to tell the stupid reporters at Witch Weekly. Even though most of the columns seemed to take her side of things, it didn’t make it better. She’d rather everyone leave her alone then offer empty words of pity or the looks. 

Katie straightened up and whirled around, marching passed the two women, who at least looked ashamed that she had overheard them, and out the door. She didn’t stop until she had got through The Leaky Cauldron and was out in muggle London. Once she was sure that she was far enough away that she wouldn’t be seen by any witches or wizards, she stopped and let the tears flow.

This sucked. Massively. All she wanted was to live a normal life where no one recognized her on the street. Where she wasn’t Katie Bell - the girl who was cursed by Draco Malfoy her seventh year and spent half the school year in St. Mungo’s recovering. Or then Katie Bell - the rookie everyone was watching until she injured herself halfway through her first season and had to stop playing. Once she started mediwizard training, she thought finally she could live a quiet life. And then she ran into him one night at a party. And once again, she was back in the limelight. They were pictured at every high profile quidditch event. Made Witch Weekly’s “Cutest Quidditch Couples” list nearly every issue. She didn’t mind it at the time, she was so in love. And then things started falling apart. And then it ended. And she just wanted to be able to wallow in her misery in private like every other normal person, but she couldn’t even have that.

She then straightened up, wiping her cheeks as she stemmed the flow of them. She slid her sunglasses back on and straightened her back and started walking. She was now living in the muggle world and it was best to get used to doing things the muggle way.

Fuck all of them. She was going to live her damn life the way she wanted. She was Katie Fucking Bell. She survived a curse and a war. She could survive this break-up and buy her own damn furniture and put it together herself. The muggle way.


	3. Girl Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need some drinks and good girl talk...

Finn quickly walked from the tube station to the restaurant where she usually met her father. It was his favorite lunch spot and while it was a bit flashier than she liked, the food was really good. She walked in and smiled at the hostess.

“I’m here to meet someone. Should be a reservation under Kyle Marsh,” she said. The woman looked down at something and then smiled up at her.

“Follow me, please,” she said brightly. Finn sighed and pulled her purse strap up on her shoulder, following behind her as they walked to her father’s usual table. He had done well as a solicitor - had his own practice with branches here and in the US, where he had met her mother. While one would think that made him arrogant and all, he was rather calm and warm. The exact opposite of Finn’s mother. How the two had fallen in love in the first place, she would never know. And it wasn’t a thought she tended to dwell on.

“Finn!” he said brightly as he stood, walking over to hug and kiss her cheek.

“Hey, Dad,” she said, smiling in return then walking over to sit across from him. He sat as she picked up her menu, browsing over it, though she knew that she would get the same thing she always did. 

“How’s work?” he asked, having already decided what he was going to order.

“Good,” she said, putting hers down as well. “Not super hectic at the moment, but you know how quickly that can change.”

“Still on course for that promotion?” he asked.

“Hoping to,” she said with a sigh. “Still gotta wait for an opening.”

“You’ll get there soon enough,” he replied. “You always did do whatever it is you set your mind to.” Finn smiled and nodded. The server walked up and they placed their orders. 

“So… I got a new roommate,” Finn started once the server had walked off. Her father raised his eyebrows.

“That so?” he asked cautiously. Finn sighed.

“I promise, this one is decent,” she said.

“You said that about the last four,” he replied, sitting up. “Really, Finn. I don’t understand why you won’t let me help you. Or at the very least, use your fund. There’s more than enough in there to cover it. That’s why I set it up, you know. So that you wouldn’t have to worry about money. Ever.” Finn sighed heavily and rubbed her temple. 

They had this discussion nearly every time she discussed the roommate situation. And while she appreciated the fund - it did pay for her college, after all - Finn wanted to earn her own money. Use her own money to pay for things. Not rely on her dad’s bank account to get her through everything. 

“I’d rather not,” she said dryly. “It’s for emergencies only.”

“I think this warrants as an emergency. At the very least, consider investing it. Maybe buy a house or something?” he suggested. 

“I’m not moving,” Finn replied. “And I told you, I’m saving it for… something.”

“You say that every time we talk about this, Finn. There’s nothing wrong with using it,” he said. “It’s yours.”

“No, it’s yours,” Finn shot back. “I didn’t do anything to earn it.”

“While I pride you on your determination to be independent, really Finn. It’s getting ridiculous,” her father said, sounding exasperated. Finn chuckled as she reached for her water glass.

“It’s your fault, you know. Working your way up from the bottom. I want to be just like you,” she said, a smile on her face. He chuckled and shook his head slowly.

“I suppose so,” he said with a sigh. “Shouldn’t have raised you to be so damn determined and hardworking.” Finn rolled her eyes.

“Did a hell of a lot better at setting an example than Mom did,” she said. Kyle rolled his eyes at the mention of his ex wife. The two had divorced when Finn was in middle school. Her mother had come from an old money family and she had never worked a day in her life, choosing to live off her family’s money and then her husband’s money. After the divorce, she had married twice more and was now set to be comfortable for the rest of her life thanks to the divorce settlements and her inheritance. That is if she could ever learn to rein in her spending.

“So tell me about this new flatmate of yours,” her father said. Finn smiled.

“Her name is Katie Bell. She’s some sort of trainer or medic or something with a professional sports team,” she said. “Seems very down-to-earth and reliable. And, I get a good feeling about her.” Her father raised his eyebrows again. “I know, I know. But seriously, before all… that… I did have good instincts. And I think it’s coming back. I really think Katie and I are going to get along well.” 

“If you think so,” Kyle said cautiously. 

“Seriously, Dad,” Finn said. He chuckled. 

“Fine, I’m sorry. Continue,” he said, motioning for her to keep talking.

“Anyway, we have a lot in common, I think. Same tastes in music and movies. And she went to some posh boarding school, but doesn’t come off as stuck-up or anything,” Finn continued. “She needed a place because she just got out of a relationship and had been living with her parents. Lived with him before that.”

“Seems like you do have a lot in common,” Kyle replied. Finn paused in stabbing at her salad and looked up at him, then continued eating.

“Yea, unfortunately it’s that,” she said after she had chewed and swallowed. “But, she’s really friendly. After she looked over the place we had a couple glasses of wine and just... talked about everything. I really think that we’re going to get along.”

Kyle studied his daughter as she continued on, talking about this new roommate. He couldn’t help but think he saw a bit of a twinkle in her green eyes. Her smile was closer to the old one that he saw all the time before the break-up. Sure she had gotten better over the last year, but it had taken months for her to even venture out of the flat, choosing instead to cut herself off from everyone, himself included, for a rather long time.

But now she was happily chatting away in a fashion that was so reminiscent of before and he couldn’t help but think that perhaps she was finally moving on and making a fresh start of things. Perhaps this new flatmate was a good thing.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Finn asked suddenly. Kyle sat up, blinking slightly. “You’ve been staring at me.”

“It’s nothing, just… You seem much happier,” he said. Finn stared at him a moment before smiling.

“I feel better,” she admitted. 

“Then perhaps this Katie is a decent person and it’ll work out,” he said. Finn thought a moment before nodding. 

“Yea, it will…”

~~~

Finn hummed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk later on. She had gone and done a bit of shopping after lunch with her father and figured since it was nearly dinnertime, she’d pick up some takeout for Katie, who was likely to be famished from moving in. She had also picked up some wine since she couldn’t remember how many bottles she had at home.

She walked into the building and made it up the stairs, hearing music from the flat. It was one of Finn’s favorite bands. Seemed they did have a lot in common. Chuckling to herself, she quickly made her way to the door and unlocked it. 

“Katie?” she called out when she saw the lounge empty.

“In here!” came the response, though it sounded almost like a sob. Finn frowned as she quickly put her bags down and pulled off her jacket, rushing to the open door to Katie’s room. She found the blonde woman seated on the floor, her hair up in a bun that was coming loose and surrounded by a load of wood, paper, screws and other items that Finn assumed was supposed to be furniture. There were several bags on the mattress and other boxes around the room. She was dressed in a hoodie with some sort of team logo on it - a magpie - and gym shorts. 

Katie looked up at her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held up more paper. Her cheeks were splotchy which clearly said she had been crying for some time.

“Why is this so goddamn difficult!” she shouted in desperation. Finn couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as she walked over and dropped down, hugging her. “The man at the shop said that it was supposed to be easy!”

“Oh, sweetie. That’s just a lie that they sell,” she said, rubbing her back. She then sat back and looked around the disaster of the room, catching the half empty wine glass on the dresser. She sensed that this breakdown had to do with a bit more than just furniture. “Why don’t you take a little break? We’ll get some wine, eat some food, and then I’ll help you put everything together.”

Katie nodded and Finn helped her get up. Katie grabbed her glass and followed her back to the table, her eyes widening slightly as she saw all the bags. Finn had brought in a bloody feast, it seemed.

“Hope you don’t mind, I got Chinese food on my way back,” Finn said as she walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass, the bottle of wine and utensils. “Figured you’d be hungry from moving in.”

“Thanks,” Katie said, plopping down in the chair and reaching for the bags, pulling out various boxes.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so got a bit of everything and figured we could share,” Finn said, returning to the table.

“Oh, this is heavenly,” Katie moaned after popping a crab rangoon into her mouth. “You are officially the best flatmate ever.” Finn chuckled as she poured her glass and then reached for a box. Katie grabbed a set of chopsticks and started digging into another box of sweet and sour chicken. 

“So… you want to talk about it?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Katie froze, the chopsticks halfway to her mouth. “Those tears aren’t just about the furniture, are they?” Sighing, Katie dropped the chopsticks into the box.

“I told you that my boyfriend and I just broke up, yea?” Katie started, stalling a bit so she could figure out a way to tell Finn the story without mentioned quidditch or magic. Or without making her suspicious and start looking into teams or players. Part of her wasn’t completely sure why she was opening up to her, but she needed to talk about it and Angelina and Alicia weren’t there. Finn nodded, a red wave falling into her face that she quickly tucked behind her ear. “Well… he’s this bigshot footballer on another team and when we broke up, it… sorta became… big news.”

Finn frowned. That didn’t sound too good. Though she never cared for the sport herself, she knew that it was really popular in the country. Made sense that some players had celebrity status. She didn’t realize that Katie had dated one, though.

“It’s still in some of the gossip magazines and well, when I was out shopping for furniture today, I overheard some people talking about it… and me… and… it was just,” Katie stopped as she groaned and dropped her head into her hands. “It’s bad enough just dealing with the break-up itself. And then to have complete strangers discussing it…”

“God, that sounds rough,” Finn said, feeling genuinely sorry for the girl. She couldn’t imagine having perfect strangers dissecting her personal life. “Why did you break-up… if you don’t mind me asking?” Katie sighed and looked up at her.

“He was a wanker,” Katie said. “We had been together for three years, moved in together. I thought perhaps we’d get married one day. But then the more famous he got, the bigger asshole he turned into. He ended things, saying that we had… run our course. Then the following week, he was seen out with another famous player - a woman. And yea… Apparently they had been seeing each other for several months before he broke up with me.”

“Shit, Kates,” Finn said, frowning. She looked down at the food a moment and then abruptly stood, walking back into the kitchen. She returned with two new glasses and a bottle of expensive-looking whiskey. Katie’s eyes widened slightly. “Got hooked on it from my dad - he’s really picky with his whiskey and all. Only gets top shelf. And I only bring it out for special occasions.”

“This qualifies?” Katie asked, watching dubiously as Finn poured.

“By special occasions, I mean when I want to get drunk and either rant about something or forget about something,” Finn replied as she held out the glass to Katie. She took it and sniffed it before taking a drink. While it wasn’t as tasty as firewhiskey, she had to admit that it went down smoothly and she enjoyed it.

Finn sat down and took her own drink. 

“First of all, he’s a fucking idiot,” Finn stated. “I know we just met and I’m still getting to know you and all, but you really seem like good people, Kates. So if he chose to leave you for some other woman because she’s famous or whatever, then it’s his loss and he’s a fucking jackass.” 

Katie found herself chuckling, noticing that Finn had casually called her by her nickname twice despite the fact that they barely knew each other.

“He  _ is _ a jackass,” she admitted. “Granted, he was always arrogant. Even in school. God, I couldn’t even stand him then.”

“You went to school together?” Finn asked. “The boarding school? Was it some sort of sports school?”

“No, just… I hung out with a lot of other athletes and all,” Katie said quickly. “I used to play, actually. In school. Then went pro after graduation.”

“Wow… I didn’t think you could get any cooler and then you just did,” Finn said, grinning.

“It’s nothing, really,” Katie said, blushing slightly.

“Why did you quit? I mean, 24 seems awfully young to be retired,” Finn asked.

“Oh, ehm… got injured my first season and didn’t really have a choice,” Katie said. “But it was all good and well. While I was recovering, that’s when I discovered my love for sport medicine. Started training just after that.”

“Suppose it goes to show that you never know where life is going to take you,” Finn said with a smile as she sat back in her chair, swirling the liquid around in her glass. 

“That is certainly true,” Katie said.

“So… you train to become a medic and I take it somewhere around there that’s when you met this guy?” Finn continued. Katie nodded, taking another drink. 

“Ran into him at a party and well, we really hit it off. He seemed different. More mature. Changed,” Katie said wistfully. “And I fell for him… he really can be quite charming…”

“All the shitty one are in the beginning,” Finn replied ruefully. “That’s how they reel you in.”

“Of course, my friends warned me,” Katie said. “‘Don’t trust him, Kates. We all know how Roger Davies was in school… he’ll never change…’ I insisted that he was different. But then… I ended up being wrong…”

Finn sat up and reached across the table, patting Katie’s hand.

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes like that. Hell, I’m sure that I’ve dated at least three Roger Davies at this point in my life. I was actually engaged to one. Be grateful it didn’t get that far,” Finn said, sitting back and taking a drink. “Fucker ended our break-up conversation by demanding I give him the ring back.”

“What?! No way,” Katie exclaimed. “Was it a family heirloom or something?”

“Nope. Just thought that since we were no longer getting married - and he had paid for it - then he should have it,” Finn said with a sigh. “I mean, I wasn’t going to keep it anyway - planned to give it back or sell it - but still… adds an extra sting to the whole thing.” She took a drink. “I’ll lose it if I find out that he gives it to someone else…”

“That’s… well, seems a bit odd,” Katie said. “Re-using your ex-fiance’s engagement ring.” Finn just shrugged.

“Eh, not like I care anymore,” she said, though the look in her eyes told Katie that she did very much care. She smiled slightly. 

“You know what… fuck them. Both of them. Ryan and Roger,” Katie declared, sitting up. “Fuck them. We deserve so much better than them.” Finn stared at her a moment and then grinned.

“I like you, Katie Bell,” she stated. She then held her glass up. “Yes, fuck them.”

“To new starts and new friendships,” Katie said, raising her glass to Finn. The two drank.

“Now, let’s eat and then get to work on the furniture…”

~~~

Katie tossed her head back, laughing hysterically as Finn frowned at the two pieces she had just spent the last 30 minutes putting together. The two had continued working their way through the bottle, though only managed to get some of the furniture put together. 

“I really don’t think it’s supposed to look like that,” she managed to get out. 

“Well, you didn’t do much better,” Finn said, shooting a scowl at her. Katie looked over at what she had been working on, which was still in pieces. Finn then started to take it apart while glancing at the instructions again. “By god, we are going to get this shit put together before we go to bed.”

“Hope you don’t have anything to do tomorrow,” Katie said with a snort. 

“Why the hell is this so complicated?” Finn moaned. 

“Told you so,” Katie shot back at her with a smirk.

“Har har, now get back to work,” Finn retorted as she started over again. Katie chuckled as she started again. After another hour, the two woman stood and smiled in triumph at the bookshelf they had managed to put together. They had even tested it out by putting a few things on it and it seemed to be holding together.

“Told you,” Finn said, shooting a grin at her.

“Now… think we can manage those shelves?” Katie asked. Finn looked at the boxes, then at the bottle of whiskey and then back at Katie, a grin appearing.

“Oh yea, let’s do this shit,” she replied. They started pulling all the pieces out of the boxes, chatting about this and that. Katie glanced over at the redhead, finding that she was smiling herself. Finn suddenly stopped and looked over at Katie.

“What is it?” Katie asked.

“Nothing, just… I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Finn stated with a grin. Katie returned it with a nod.

“I think so as well.”


	4. Learn to Let Go

Katie sighed as she continued restocking the shelves in the clinic with various potions and salves. With the season now started up, they were constantly going through them as practice and matches intensified. While she knew it was the nature of the game, she couldn’t help but wish that the blokes would take a few less bludgers than they normally did. 

She stepped back and surveyed her work, happy with how everything was situated and organized. She really did love her work. There had been a time when the only thing she had ever wanted to do was to play professionally and never thought there was anything else that she could do. But being here, working as a mediwizard for quidditch players, she felt like she had found her true calling. 

“Oi, did you read the latest?”

Katie turned slightly, hearing a chaser - Dominic Myers - in the hallway just outside the clinic. She took a step closer to the open door, slightly worried about what they were talking about.

“About how she was spotted furniture shopping in Diagon Alley and stormed out? Yea,” the keeper Carl Lyons replied.

“It’s ridiculous, mate,” Myers said. “You’d think at some point they’d lay off her.”

“Always knew Davies was a wanker,” Lyons replied. 

“You ever wonder what really happened, though?” Myers asked. “She never talks about it.”

“Probably because it’s none of our goddamn business,” Lyons retorted. Katie couldn’t help but think she had always liked him for a reason.

“Yea, but... I mean, there are two sides to the story,” Myers pushed. 

Katie closed her eyes, feeling the tears start to well up again. Merlin, even her own team were talking about her. She couldn’t escape it anywhere. And Myers was thinking that she was somehow at fault. Well, she supposed that technically she was at fault to some degree. But that was besides the point. She had been working with these blokes for years. Wasn’t there some sort of loyalty there?

She then heard Finn in her head, repeating the very words that she had spoken.

_ Fuck them. _

Opening her eyes, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and she squared her shoulders, striding towards the door.

“If you two are done discussing my personal life, it’s time for me to look over Lyons’ shoulder,” she said harshly. Both men jumped slightly, not realizing that she had overheard them. She started to turn to go back into the clinic, but then stopped and whirled back to face them. “It’s not any of your damn business what happened with me and Roger and I’d appreciate it if you’d refrain from talking about me behind by back.”

Myers looked to the ground, seeming ashamed while Lyons shot him a glare. 

“We’re sorry, Bell,” Lyons said. “You’re right. None of our business. And you know we’re on your side. Aren’t we, Myers?” He shot another dark look at the man.

“Yea, of course. Sorry, Bell,” Myers said quickly. Katie nodded and motioned for Lyons to follow her.

“Get in here. Need to make sure that shoulder is healing up nicely before I let you in the air today,” she said, a small smile on her face. She couldn’t help as a surge of pride ran through her. More often than not, when she heard the whispers or felt the stares, she would run away from it. Hide. But she didn’t want to anymore. Suppose it was time she started facing things head on.

~~~

“You’re late,” Katie said, glancing up from her menu to see Oliver Wood sit down at the table across from her.

“A thousand apologies, Kates. You know how it is,” he said, smiling sheepishly.

“Ah, yes. Hard to get through the masses of adoring fans,” she replied, a smirk on her face. Oliver sighed and picked up a menu, shooting her an annoyed look, though he was still smiling. “Must be so hard… being the famous Oliver Wood.”

“If you’re going to be like this the whole lunch, then I’ll just go back to Puddlemere and eat in the canteen,” he replied. Katie just chuckled.

“I promise to be on my best behavior,” she said. “So how’s training?”

“The usual. You? Heard you’ve got a new place,” he said, glancing at her worriedly.

“Yea, I did,” Katie said, smiling. “In a really nice, quiet muggle neighborhood where no one knows a damn thing about me. It’s perfect.” Oliver just gave her a look. “Really, I’m happy. Even got a lovely new flatmate.”

“Muggle or witch?” he asked. 

“Muggle,” Katie replied, putting her menu down. 

“You sure, Kates?” he asked. “You haven’t lived muggle in a long time…” Katie rolled her eyes.

“Have you been talking to Alicia and Angelina?” she asked. He shook his head.

“Ran into Angelina the other day and she mentioned that you were finally moving out of your parents’ place,” he replied. “But really… a muggle? You sure you can hide it from her?”

“Yes,” Katie said with a smile. “Besides, you have no room to talk. You don’t live in the Alley either.”

“Yea, but I don’t have a muggle flatmate,” he replied. “Much easier to hide things from the neighbors than someone living in the flat.”

“And you also don’t have a muggle parent,” Katie said. “I do. I’ve lived in that world for a long time, so I know I can do this. Besides, I need to get away from…” She stopped and looked around the restaurant, seeing more than one person glancing at the two of them, “this. It would be nice to have a place to go where I’m not hounded by reporters or have people stare at me while I do my shopping. To be able to go out for a cup of coffee in peace.”

Oliver stared at her a moment and then sighed. He had to admit that she had appeared happier when he first arrived. Just the fact that she had even agreed to meet him for lunch in a public setting was in and of itself a miracle. She had been avoiding any and all public places for the most part over the last few months. 

When he had heard what happened, Oliver wanted to go over and beat the shit out of Roger. Partly because he had always looked out for Katie - ever since Hogwarts - and partly because he felt guilty that they had met at his party. While he hadn’t played any sort of role in getting the two together, he had provided the setting. 

“Stop it, Oliver,” Katie said. 

“Stop what?” he asked.

“Feeling guilty about everything. None of this was your fault,” Katie stated. “You have no reason to feel any sort of guilt over the situation.” 

“But it was my-”

“We could have met at any party. Probably would have at some point,” Katie said with a sigh as she waved down a server. “And what happened between us… that definitely wasn’t your fault.”

“You know I can’t help but look out for you, Kates,” Oliver said softly.

“I know,” she replied with a smile. “And as I recall, that’s landed me in the gossip columns a few times as well.” Oliver just shook his head.

“So tell me more about this roommate,” he said.

The two ended up chatting through the entirety of lunch as Katie told him all about Finn and the last few days of living with her. They had finally managed to get all her furniture together, though it cost them a hangover the next day. Of course, then Finn had put together a rather fantastic hangover brunch for the two of them that included bloody marys. The muggle woman insisted that the best way over a hangover was hair of the dog. Truthfully, Katie was surprised to see her so chipper the next morning. She had only survived because she had a stock of hangover tonic hidden in her bathroom. 

But soon enough Oliver and Katie had finished their food and it was time for the two to head back to their respective stadiums.

“Think we could go back to making this a regular thing?” Oliver asked as he hugged her. She smiled up at him and nodded.

“Yea, I think so,” she replied.

“Good to see you really smile again,” he said. “See you Saturday night?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Katie said before stepping back and apparating to the Magpies’ stadium. She couldn’t help as she had an extra spring in her step while heading to the clinic. Perhaps she would stop by the shops tonight and get something to throw together a thank you dinner for Finn.

Yes, that sounded like a lovely idea.

~~~

Finn sighed as she sat at her desk, poring over the latest spreads that the design department had put together for the next issue. Her boss, Charlotte, had already sent them back twice to be redone, so she was making certain that they were good before passing them on this time. 

While she respected Charlotte, the woman could be difficult at times. She demanded excellence and near perfection in those who worked for her. Finn had more than one tense argument with a freelancer who was put out that their work had been sent back multiple times for re-writes and edits. But at the same time, you didn’t become one of the top magazines in the country without hard work and standards.

“Finn! Are those spreads ready or not?!” Charlotte yelled from her office. Finn sighed and picked up the pages, walking them into Charlotte’s glass-enclosed office. 

_ “Stop being nervous, you idiot,”  _ she mentally scolded herself. Charlotte could sense fear in others and didn’t much like it. Finn had learned the hard way over the years to toughen up thanks to the demanding woman.

“Here,” she said, holding them out to Charlotte. She looked up from her desk, a pair of dark-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Her dark hair was short and sleek, stopping at her chin. She reached out and took the spreads, looking over them though she glanced up at Finn occasionally. 

“Fine,” she said, putting them down. “Now go to beauty and see where the hell their features are and why they aren’t on my desk.” Finn nodded and turned, starting out of the office. “And get me a coffee!”

“Yes, Charlotte,” Finn said, though she was fighting from rolling her eyes. As she walked, she pulled out her phone and quickly typed up a text.

_ SOS. Meet 4 lunch? _

It didn’t take long for the response to come back.

_ Boss on warparth? _

Finn snorted.

_ Understatement. _

_ CU @ 12.  _

She then slid the phone back in her pocket and smiled to herself. Even though Charlotte seemed to be making today close to a living hell, at least she could take a short break from it.

~~~

“Good, you already ordered for me,” Finn said with a grin as she slid into the booth. The man sitting across from her only chuckled as he ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair and leaned back.

“Well, kind of had to since you’re late,” he replied. “What, she only give you 30 minutes?”

“No, I get an hour,” Finn scoffed. “Though I’m seriously tempted to break my no drinking rule.” The man laughed. 

“I won’t stop you,” he replied. Finn just narrowed her eyes at him. Like Haley, she had met Taylor in university. Initially he had asked her out on a date, but after two rather dreadful dates and an ill attempt at snogging, they had decided it was best to just stay friends. They had been near inseparable ever since. Over time, Finn came to see him as the brother she had always wanted. Or well, sibling in general. She was always jealous of Haley and her close bond with both her sister and brother. Finn hated that she had been an only child. She supposed that's what drew Taylor to her as well, being another only child.

“No. She’ll smell it on my breath. She’s got an insanely good nose,” Finn replied, though she seriously wished she could get away with a beer or glass of wine. She would just have to wait until after work like every other normal person.

“So, outside of your boss, how are things? The new flatmate settling in?” Tyalor asked.

“Yea, things are actually really good in that department,” Finn said. “I really like her.”

“You sure she’s not going to steal your shite?” Taylor asked, a smirk on his face. Finn rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, not you too. She’s perfectly normal. Nothing weird or off about her at all,” Finn said. “Really. I’ll even introduce you to her.” 

“If you say she’s good, then I’m sure she is,” Taylor said with a smile. “Still not sure why you’d want one in the first place-”

“Don’t even, Taylor Carter,” Finn said, cutting him off.

“I know, I know. So… what is the Dragon Lady demanding of you today. Since that’s the real reason you’re meeting me?” he asked. Finn sighed heavily.

“Oh, you know. The usual,” she replied. “Demanding this. Sending back that. Lamenting poor workmanship of this, this and that. Then she wants her coffee.”

“And you’re sure you want to stay there?” he asked. “Surely you could work at any other magazine.” 

“No, I want this,” Finn said sitting up. “It’s one of the best magazines in the country and despite my complaints, I am learning a lot from Charlotte. I think I’ve almost won her over.” 

“I don’t think anyone can win her over, from what you’ve said. And you’ve been working there for years. If it hasn’t happened by now...” Taylor said. Finn snorted.

“Charlotte’s not that bad. Even though I do complain,” she said. “I mean, she doesn’t keep me late for stupid reasons. And the other day, she said I did well with a spread. Didn’t even send it back for changes. And well… if I’m really going to make in this industry, I really do need to learn from the best.” Taylor sighed. “I do love my job - really. Just some days are difficult. You have difficult days, I’m sure.”

“This is true,” he said. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Go back to work. Put on a smile and try and get it right the first time around,” Finn replied. “Hope she doesn’t hate everything that I do.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Taylor replied with a cheeky grin. 

“Shut up,” Finn said. At that moment, their food arrived and Finn attacked her burger with such ferocity that Taylor sat and stared at her for a few moments. “What? You never seen a girl eat?” 

Taylor just laughed and shook his head.

“I’m not sure if that qualifies as eating - more like inhaling,” he said before taking a bite of his own burger.

“And everyone wonders why you’re still single,” Finn shot back.

“Because I’m waiting for the perfect girl. You know this,” he replied lightly, winking at her. Finn just rolled her eyes and took another bite of her burger. “So… tell me more about the roommate… maybe she’s the perfect girl I’m waiting for.”

“Okay, you cheeky git…”

~~~

The news was on in the flat when Finn walked in that night. Charlotte had kept her a little late, but she was grateful that it wasn’t  _ that _ late. The next thing she registered was the wonderful smell floating throughout the place.

“Oh good, I wasn’t sure when you’d be back,” Katie said, walking out of the kitchen with a smile. “Just about finished… Thought I’d cook dinner as a thank you for helping me with my furniture and… everything… this weekend.” 

“That’s really sweet of you, thanks,” Finn said, walking over and hugging Katie. The blonde still wasn’t quite used to the American’s penchant for physical affection, but figured she’d eventually be able to run with it. Finn then put her bags down and pulled off her jacket, hanging it up. “Anything I can help with? Setting the table?”

“Sure,” Katie said, returning to the kitchen.

“Oh, this smells amazing,” Finn moaned as she stepped in and went for the cabinets with plates and such. 

“Thanks. It feels good to cook again. Haven’t done a lot of it lately,” Katie admitted.

It did feel good. And to have someone come home and be excited about it. Roger had at first, but eventually barely acknowledged it. Gradually she had stopped wasting her time on cooking, picking up takeout most nights while he was out supposedly doing late training - which she now figured was when he was meeting his new girlfriend. It started happening so often that she took to going out with Alicia and Angelina. Or eating at Oliver’s flat.

Katie didn’t realize just how much she missed cooking for someone until that moment as Finn continued raving about the food that she hadn’t even eaten yet.

Soon enough, the table was set and the two women were seated and dishing out food onto their plates. Finn took a bite and closed her eyes as she moaned yet again.

“My god, Katie. I seriously think I lucked out getting you as a roommate,” she said once she opened her eyes. Katie just shrugged.

“Just something I threw together,” she said casually. “How was work?”

“God, I do not want to ruin this wonderful meal by talking about work,” Finn said. Katie raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was under the impression that Finn liked her job. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do love my job. Just today was a difficult day.”

“I thought you were still a few weeks from print,” Katie said, thinking back to everything that Finn had said about her job.

“We are, but my boss is a bit… picky,” Finn said. “We’ve got a couple days, I think, before she gets into seriously OCD mode and then you probably won’t see me most days. But enough of my day - how was yours?” Katie sighed.

“Well, overheard some of the blokes on the team talking about me and Roger,” Katie started out.

“Dear god,” Finn exclaimed.

“But it was fine,” Katie hurried to say. “Better than fine, actually. Normally I run off and pretend I don’t hear it or cry in my office alone or whatever, but today, I finally said something about it. And… it felt good.” Finn grinned at her. 

“Proud of you,” she said.

“And then I had lunch with one of my good friends - Oliver. We used to meet up for lunch all the time, but well, haven’t done it in awhile. But today… just felt like a good day to start that up again,” Katie said.

“Oliver, huh?” Finn asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. Katie chuckled.

“It’s nothing like that,” she replied. “We’ve been friends since school and he’s always kind of looked out for me. Kind of like a big brother. I mean, he’s about four years older than me and all, so really nothing could have happened between us in school anyway. He plays qu-football too.” 

“I see,” Finn replied. Seemed Katie’s friends really were obsessed with sports. She remembered that she mentioned her other best friends worked in the league as well - one played while the other worked at the league offices. “Well, I ended up venting to my other best friend at lunch as well. Taylor.” 

“Gotta love those venting lunches,” Katie replied. Finn chuckled as she continued to eat. 

“Up for a movie after dinner?” she asked, glancing across the table. Katie smiled.

“I’m in.” 


	5. Chance Meetings with Disaster

Finn laughed as she pushed the cart down the aisles, listening as Katie ranted about some of the players she worked with. While she didn’t recognize any of the names she was throwing out - seriously she needed to attempt to look up the team at some point just to show she was invested in learning more about her roommate - Katie’s stories never ceased to entertain her. 

“Oh, god, and then the git is like, ‘Uh… I thought it was supposed to do that,’” Katie said with a laugh. “I seriously worry what would happen to them without a full medic team on hand.”

“I never realized football was so dangerous,” Finn said as she stopped and looked at a display of tomatoes, completely missing grimace that flashed over Katie’s face. 

“I mean, not usually. But it can be. Most sports are to an extent,” she explained quickly. Finn glanced over at her and chuckled then turned back to put a few tomatoes in a plastic bag. She tossed them in the cart and pushed forward.

“Either way, I can tell you care about them. Even if they drive you crazy,” she replied with a smile.

“I do. They make me barmy half the time, but at the end of the day, they’re good blokes,” Katie said with a happy sigh. Finn just chuckled.

“Now… to the wine...” Finn replied.

The two women continued on, chatting about this and that as they walked, occasionally stopping to grab things and put them in the cart. Katie had to admit that she was enjoying it. She had always tried to get Roger to go shopping with her but he never did, claiming he was too tired from practice. 

They had just gotten to the wine aisle when suddenly Finn froze, staring straight ahead with a stunned look on her face.

“Finn, you okay?” Katie asked. Finn didn’t respond, so Katie looked ahead, seeing a tall, handsome man with dark hair standing a few feet away, studying the wine bottles. He was dressed rather trendily with hair that looked effortlessly styled, but probably took an hour. Before Finn could say anything he looked over and saw the two, freezing a moment with a look of complete shock on his face. He then looked to the ground and grimaced, before looking back up and starting towards them, a tense smile on his face. Finn seemed to come out of her trance, though her jaw was clenched tightly.

“Finn… good to see you,” the man said. “You look… amazing.”

“Didn’t know you were back, Ryan,” Finn said curtly. Katie’s eyes widened as she looked back at the man. This was the fiance. Well, ex-fiance. He glanced at Katie and then focused back on Finn.

“Yea… got back a few weeks ago,” he said.

“How’s Gwen?” Finn asked, shifting her weight to the other foot. Ryan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“She’s alright,” he said. “We’re, well, we’re engaged, actually.” Finn didn’t react, save for the clenching of her jaw yet again. She then offered a strained smile.

“Good for you,” she replied. “Well, we just… we’re getting wine.” She turned and started grabbing random bottles, putting them quickly in the cart. “And yea, got things to do. Good to see you.” 

She then started pushing the cart back down the aisle, not looking at Ryan. Katie studied him a moment before quietly following Finn, who was now going straight for the check-out, the list shoved into her pocket even though Katie knew they still had a few more things left to get. 

“Finn… you alright?” Katie asked. 

“Perfect. Fine,” Finn said tersely, tapping her foot impatiently as they waited in a queue. She kept her eyes trained forward.

“Was that-”

“Yes,” she said, cutting Katie off. Before she could respond again, they were at the counter and Finn started roughly putting their items on the conveyor belt. It all happened so quickly that Katie didn’t even have time to figure her half in it, but as Finn roughly accepted the receipt and shoved it into one of the bags, she figured they could figure it out at the flat. It was apparent that Finn wanted out of the store as quickly as possible.

~~~

Katie watched nervously as Finn poured herself another glass of whiskey and downed a good portion of it. They had been back at the flat for about an hour and she had spent a good amount of that time wildly ranting about her former fiance and his new fiancee, drinking the entire time.

She had then sat and cried for a good 15 minutes and was now sitting at the table silently staring despondently at the bottle. Katie had tried talking to her, wanting to repay the favor, but she wasn’t sure if any of it had sunk in. 

“Honestly, from everything you’ve said, he’s an ass. Not worth being upset over anymore,” Katie said. Finn looked up at her, the look on her face so morose that it nearly broke her heart.

“You know… I was a lot more fun before… this,” Finn said, motioning wildly with her arms. “I miss Fun Finn. That’s another thing he did. He stole Fun Finn. How dare he steal Fun Finn?” Katie sighed and looked down at her watch, noting that she was going to be late for Oliver’s party if she didn’t start getting ready soon. But the other part of her mind wondered if it was a good idea to leave Finn on her own, lest she drink herself into a stupor. She supposed she could always bail on the party, though she had been looking forward to it all week.

It was then that the idea popped into her head and before she could really think it over, it came tumbling out of her mouth.

“Say Finn… you want to go to a party?”

~~~

They were about halfway to Oliver’s flat when Katie realized exactly what she had done. She was silently cursing herself for acting so recklessly. She was taking her muggle flatmate to a party with witches and wizards. With no warning to anyone. And she couldn’t even text ahead to warn them as not one of her friends had ever gotten a mobile. 

This was going to be a disaster.

All she wanted to do was to make Finn happy. Finn’s face had lit up as she nearly ran to her room to start getting ready, frequently knocking on Katie’s door to ask her opinion on this outfit or that before Katie finally went over and told her what to wear. She had even gotten caught up in the fun of it for a bit, joining Finn in her bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

Looking over from where she now sat in the cab, Finn was decidedly happy about going out and Katie knew that she couldn’t possibly suggest they go back home now. She looked rather good, she had to admit, despite the fact that just 30 minutes prior to leaving she had been a sobbing, splotchy mess. Katie wasn’t quite sure how she had been able to fix her makeup that quickly without magic.

So onward they went. Katie only hoped that there wouldn’t be any overt displays of magic. Or that the Ministry would get word of this. While more people were marrying muggles nowadays, there were still very strict regulations on not telling them about magic unless absolutely necessary. Oh Merlin, this wasn’t going to end well. But on the other hand, Katie had been feeling guilty about keeping the magical side of her life from Finn. Perhaps if the cat came out of the bag tonight, it could be for the best. Maybe she could get away with letting her in on the secret.

Or maybe she would be sent to Azkaban. Oh fuck. This was bad.

“We’re here,” the cabbie said gruffly as they came to a stop. Katie quickly paid him and they got out, walking into the building.

“Wow… your friend must be rich,” Finn said, looking around the large, fancy lobby to the building as they walked in, her eyes wide. 

“Yea… professional sport pays well,” Katie said quickly, mashing in the up button. Thankfully, the elevator came quickly and soon they were walking down the hallway to Oliver’s door. Katie took a deep breath and hoped he or one of her other friends answered the door. She pressed a button and waited. The door opened to reveal a grinning Oliver and Katie nearly kissed him in relief.

“Kates! You made it!” he said loudly, leaning out to hug her, though his eyes were on Finn, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak as her mouth dropped open. Bugger, she forgot that Oliver tended to have effect on people. Well, women, mostly, but nonetheless.

“Yea, ehm. This is my flatmate, Finn,” she said quickly with a bright smile as she stepped back. Oliver whipped his head over to look at her, the shock evident. He then quickly replaced it with a smile and looked back at the muggle woman, though he shot a look at Katie that clearly said ‘What the hell?’

“Nice to meet you, Finn,” he said warmly.

“You too. I mean. Same. Likewise,” Finn replied. Katie sighed and led her inside as Oliver shut the door behind them. 

“Wow, you have really good soundproofing,” Finn commented, taking in the people and the loud music that hadn’t been audible from the hallway before he opened the door. 

“Ehm… sure,” Oliver said, obviously having no idea what she was talking about. 

“Ah! Drinks!” Finn said gleefully, already heading to the bar. Or one of them. Knowing Oliver there was likely to be a few set up around the flat. 

“What are you thinking, Kates?” Oliver hissed when Finn had walked out of earshot.

“I don’t know,” Katie lamented. “It was a rash decision! We ran into her ex-fiance today and she was such a mess. And then I had to leave to get here and I… sorta… just invited her along to cheer her up…” Oliver sighed and shook his head, looking back over at the red-headed woman as she bent over to peer down at the labels on the bottles.

“You better go help her. I’ll try to somehow spread the word that a muggle’s here,” he said, walking off. Katie walked up to Finn and reached for a cup and a bottle, pouring the liquor. Then she searched for some sort of mixer before realizing it might be better if Finn remained firmly in drunk territory. In case she saw or heard something that couldn’t be explained rationally. She then held the cup out to Finn.

“Here,” she said, smiling. Finn smiled and accepted it. 

“Thanks,” she replied. She then looked around the party as Katie poured her own drink. “This is some party. Is everyone a pro athlete?”

“Most,” Katie said, looking around and recognizing a fair amount of quidditch players. Even her team was there, the whole lot of them watching her and Finn then speaking together, likely trying to place Finn.

“By the way, Oliver is hot,” Finn said, turning to look at Katie. “Why didn’t you tell me that your friend is hot?” Katie stared at her a moment and then chuckled and shook her head.

“Suppose I never really noticed,” she replied. Finn nodded slowly and started looking around the flat again. Katie was silently thanking Merlin that Oliver’s place was more contemporary and there weren’t any magical objects around. But then she saw a large, framed poster of Puddlemere on the wall with the players’ robes blowing out behind them and groaned softly. She was going to have to help Oliver quickly take down whatever photographs and posters he had up and quickly before Finn saw any of them.

“Katie… and this must be Finn,” Angelina said as she and Alicia walked up to the two, both of them wearing slightly shocked expressions.

“Hey girls!” Finn said cheerfully, stepping over to hug them. “Take it you two are the Angelina and Alicia I’ve heard so much about.”

“What??” Alicia mouthed over her shoulder, scowling at Katie as she and Alicia awkwardly returned the hug. She just shrugged and smiled weakly.

“Seriously, this place is amazing. You need to introduce me to more of your friends,” Finn said, stepping back and looking over at Katie. “And this is exactly what I need tonight. Just… letting loose and… having fun. I really want to be Fun Finn again. Can I be Fun Finn tonight?”

“Yes, you can,” Katie replied with a chuckle, happy to see that her cheerful side had returned. Even if it was because she was drunk. Finn started bobbing her head to the music as she took a drink. 

“What is this band? I’ve never heard them before. And Oliver must have a kick ass stereo system,” Finn continued, looking around the flat, likely trying to locate it. 

“Ehm, why don’t I take you to find him and you can ask,” Angelina said, starting to guide her off so that Alicia could get the full story out of Katie about exactly what was going on. 

“Oliver is so hot,” Katie heard Finn say to Angelina, which was followed by a loud snort on the chaser’s part.

“Oh, so much to tell you there...”

“Okay, is she drunk?” Alicia asked. “And what the hell is she doing here?”

“Yes, but there’s a reason. We ran into her ex-fiance at the shops,” Katie said, carefully watching Finn. “I just wanted to cheer her up, so I... invited her along and… really should have thought this through more.”

“Damn straight you should have,” Alicia nearly shouted. “There are no other muggles here! Seriously, Kates!”

“I know,” Katie groaned. “But at least she’s drunk… maybe she won’t notice anything?” Alicia just rolled her eyes, but even she had to chuckle at the situation. She knew Katie had a kind heart and this was exactly something she would do if it meant cheering up a friend. Not to mention, even if she was currently three sheets to the wind, Alicia had a feeling this Finn was going to be fun to have around. She had been wanting to meet her, after all.

“Let’s hope,” Alicia replied. “And that she doesn’t jump Oliver before the end of the night.” Katie looked over, seeing that Angelina and Finn had located Oliver. He had a friendly smile on his face, though it was rather clear from his posture that he found whatever she was saying entertaining. That or he was appreciating the low cut dress she was currently wearing.

“From that look, I don’t think he’d mind too much,” Katie replied with a laugh.

“Either way, you might want to go make sure he doesn’t slip up…”

~~~

“So… this is the team that drives Katie crazy,” Finn said loudly over the music, looking around the tall lads surrounding her with round eyes and a grin. “Jesus, you guys are big.”

“Goes with the game,” the team captain - Richard White - said as he stepped closer to her with a grin. Bugger, Katie thought. Seemed she was going to be beating them back with a beater’s bat. Though at least Oliver had been acting like the gentleman she knew him to be whenever around Finn. Granted Finn tended to blurt out random things whenever he ended up at her side from nerves. Seemed she really had been out of the game.

“We need size to play,” White continued. An odd look came over Finn’s face but she just shrugged and took another drink, wincing slightly. Katie had tried to warn her that firewhiskey burned a bit more than usual whiskey, but apparently the muggle woman loved it and asked which stores she could find it in. Katie mumbled something about it being a specialty item but she could try and bring some from a shop near where she worked.

So far, things were going well. No one had slipped up and mentioned magic. After a short, whispered argument with Oliver, she got him to take down the few photographs he had around and hide them in his bedroom. As of now, he was standing on the other side of the room talking to a few of his teammates, though he would glance over at Finn every so often.

This wasn’t going to be a disaster, Katie thought. Finn wouldn’t find out about magic, she wouldn’t get sent to Azkaban, and everything would be fine. They would still be friends tomorrow.

“Holy shit. Did that photograph just move?”

Katie whipped her head over just in time to see Finn zeroing on a photograph that apparently she and Oliver had missed.

“Fuck,” Katie muttered, rushing to catch up with her flatmate, who was now picking up the photograph and holding it close to her face. 

“It is. It’s moving,” Finn said, an amused smile on her face as she watched it in delight and turned the frame around to better inspect it.

“Ehm, it’s this new… tech thing,” Katie said hurriedly, taking it out of Finn’s hands. “Oliver’s really into… new tech.” 

“God, he just gets better and better. I bet he’s an amazing kisser as well,” Finn gushed, causing Katie to laugh. She was apparently one of those that had zero filter when drunk as she was quickly learning. Already the ginger woman had asked both Alicia and Angelina how he was still single despite the fact that she got tongue-tied whenever the man in question was actually around. That is when she wasn’t rambling about random facts that had no correlation whatsoever to whatever conversation had been going on before rushing away.

“I may have been told that once or twice,” a deep voice from behind Finn said. The redhead froze, her mouth dropping open before she winced. She then turned, seeing an amused Oliver just behind her. She gulped and smiled sheepishly.

“I, um, cool photo,” she said quickly as her cheeks turned red. “I, just… Angelina.” She then did an about face and started off towards Alicia and Angelina, grimacing the whole way.

“She always so… talkative?” Oliver asked, stepping over to Katie and watching Finn scurry off.

“Not quite like this,” Katie admitted. “But she does tend to say what’s on her mind more often than not. Makes life more entertaining.” Oliver chuckled as he continued to watch her.

“Why haven’t you introduced us before now?” Oliver asked. Katie’s eyebrows shot up.

“Haven’t had the time, to be honest,” she said, smiling slightly. “Only been living with her for a week.”

“How did things end with her ex?” Oliver asked, attempting to sound casual. Katie snorted, then tried to hide it behind a cough as he shot her a look.

“Sorry, he cheated on her with her roommate from uni, who used to be a good friend. They ran off to South America. And apparently just got back. And engaged,” she said, looking over at Finn. “But… she’s a strong lass, I think. It won’t keep her down for long.”

“Merlin… can’t imagine anyone cheating on her,” he murmured. His eyes then widened as though he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Katie stared at him a moment as his cheeks turned pink. “I need a drink.” He then turned and walked off. Katie put the photograph down and walked over to Finn.

“You guys are, like, really into football,” she heard her say. “And I didn’t realize that footballers were so big…”

“They come in all sizes,” Alicia said, smiling. She seemed to have loosened up at bit about Finn being there. Seeing as there had been no disasters yet. 

Of course that would be about the time there was the crash of glass against the wood floor. Katie looked over, seeing a couple of the Kestrals staring down at a broken bottle of beer.

“My bad! I’ve got this,” the man shouted with a laugh. 

“Don’t ruin my floor, Martins!” Oliver shouted in return. The player pulled out his wand and started to do a cleaning spell as Katie whipped her head around to see Finn turning to look at the commotion. 

“Finn! I should give you, ah, a tour! Of Oliver’s flat!” Katie said quickly, keeping her from looking at the mess or blatant display of magic happening on the other side of the room. 

“Is he okay with that?” Finn asked, blinking slightly as though she were struggling to focus on her face. 

“Ehm, yea, I’m sure,” Katie said, glancing over again. The mess was cleaned up and the player’s wand was now back in his pocket. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Actually… I think I need the toilet,” Finn said, a weird look coming over her face. 

“Down the hallway, second door on the right,” Katie replied. Finn flashed her a smile of appreciation and then handed her cup as she walked off, stumbling slightly.

“That was close,” Angelina said. 

“I should probably take her home soon,” Katie said worriedly.

“Yea, she’s thoroughly pissed,” Alicia said with an amused snort. “But I have to admit… I like her.”

Katie chuckled as she turned and walked off, looking for Finn. She knew that once they got passed the muggle thing, Alicia and Angelina would like Finn. Though now she needed to take care of her thoroughly sloshed roommate.

~~~

Finn took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall in the hallway, happy to be away from the crowd for a bit. She was having fun and grateful to Katie for bringing her out and introducing her to more of her friends and her co-workers. But she was much drunker than she thought she was. The world was starting to spin a bit. Fuck, she hadn't been this drunk in a long time.

And she couldn’t help as a bit of the pain from earlier slipped back in. Once again, it was as though she would never be rid of it even if it had been a year. Taking another deep breath, she reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks. She was not about to start crying at this party around a bunch of strangers. 

“Finn… you alright?” 

She turned, her eyes widening as Oliver walked up, a concerned look on his face. She flashed him a smile. 

“Oh, yea. I’m good,” she said. “Just… needed to get away from the crowd for a bit.”

“Oh… good,” he replied, seeming relieved. “Katie mentioned that you had a bit of a rough day…” Finn’s eyes widened again. “Oh shit, I’m sorry… if she wasn’t supposed to-”

“It’s fine,” Finn said, smiling tensely. “She said you two were close, so I get it. And I’m fine. It was… awkward, but I’ll be okay. And I’m not angry that she told you.” He nodded.

“For what it’s worth, he must be a tosser,” he said, stepping closer to her. Finn felt her heart speed up a bit. God, he was attractive. And he seemed to be a truly good guy. Had to be if Katie viewed him as an older brother. 

“He is,” she said. “Really, I should have seen it before.”

“So, ehm… Katie tells me that you work in media?” Oliver said, fumbling slightly with what to talk about.

“Yea, at a magazine. Assistant editor - well, actually assistant to the editor,” Finn replied. She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach as he smiled down at her. Christ, he had a gorgeous smile. 

“Sounds really interesting,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, yet somehow still leaning closer to her. “Ehm… I know things are a bit mad with the party tonight, but if you’re free… maybe we could get coffee this week? Or dinner?” 

Finn’s mouth fell open slightly as the churning continued in her stomach. Was this gorgeous specimen of a man actually asking her out right now? There was no way with how embarrassingly tongue-tied she got around him all night. Taylor would probably be giving her so much shit about that right now. She never could play it cool around men she found attractive.

“I…” she started, forgetting words for a moment. 

“Finn?” 

Oliver turned to look over his shoulder as Finn gagged. Oh god, no. This wasn’t happening. This would be so much worse than the verbal vomit she had been exhibiting all night. She clamped her hand over her mouth, looking around as she tried to remember which of the closed doors was the toilet. Oliver looked back at her, his expression immediately turning worried.

“Alright, Finn?” 

She nodded, but that was a bad move. Because the next time she gagged, everything came out. And all over Oliver’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was going to hold off on posting for a day or two, but I ended up writing the last three chapters today, and this chapter was too much fun to write, so what the hell.


	6. Cleaning Up After Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has to learn how to deal with her embarrassment...

“Oh my god,” Finn moaned, staring at Oliver with wide eyes.

“Ehm, it’s fine,” he said, staring down at his now ruined shirt. Finn started gagging again, but Katie rushed over and helped her to the bathroom, getting her to the toilet just in time. She held back her hair as the poor woman continued to empty her stomach contents, gently patting her back.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing a concerned Oliver standing in the door, though not getting too close.

“God, I have done this since uni,” Finn wailed, leaning her forehead on the toilet after she finished. “So embarrassing.”

“It’s okay,” Katie said, rubbing her back. “Feel better?”

“I think I’m done,” Finn said, sitting up and looking over at her with a woebegone expression. 

“Let's get you cleaned up and then you should lie down for a bit,” Katie said soothingly. Finn nodded and allowed her to help her up off the floor and then over to the sink where she rinsed out her mouth and then threw water on her face. “This way.”

They stepped out into the hallway in time to see Oliver stepping out of his room as he slid his wand into his back pocket, his shirt magically clean. Katie shot him an exasperated look that he ignored. What had she said about no magic in front of Finn?

“You can put her in here,” he said, stepping over to Finn’s other side and wrapping his arm around her, taking most of her weight from Katie. Thankfully, Finn was too drunk to notice that his clothes were no longer covered in sick.

“This is so embarrassing,” Finn whined. 

“It’s fine, truly,” Oliver said as they helped her in and onto the bed. Finn rolled over and curled up.

“Room’s spinnin’,” Finn slurred. The two stepped back out into the hallway, though left the door open in case she needed something.

“I should get her home,” Katie said with a frown. Oliver looked over, taking in Finn’s state. She was in no condition to move at the moment and there was always the chance that she’d vomit in the cab.

“I can help, though… I don’t think you should take a cab,” he said. “I can help apparate her there since she looks like she’s about to pass out.” Katie nodded.

“I just wanted her to have fun tonight,” she said softly. Oliver turned to look at her, smiling slightly.

“I think she did,” he replied. “You’re a good friend, Kates.” Katie smiled softly and looked back at Finn. “Really, it’s not the first time someone’s retched on me.” 

“She’s going to be so pissed about that tomorrow,” Katie said. “Think she fancies you a bit.” Oliver chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hadn’t noticed,” he replied. Katie just laughed softly and shook her head. It was just like him - she was fairly sure the entire party had noticed that Finn was attracted to him. Just as she had noticed his attraction to her.

“We’ll wait until she’s asleep and then we’ll take her home,” she replied. Oliver nodded.

~~~

Not long after, Oliver carried a snoring Finn into her room, Katie just behind him. She quickly ran over and pulled down the comforter as Oliver laid her down and then tucked her in. Katie couldn’t help but look around the room. It was airy and very much Finn, though she couldn’t help but chuckle at the piles of clothing strung about.

The two then quickly made their way out of the bedroom with Katie shutting the door behind her. 

“Thanks for this,” Katie said, looking at Oliver. 

“Don’t mention it,” Oliver replied with a smile. “Couldn’t very well leave you two to fend for yourselves. What kind of Gryffindor would I be?” Katie chuckled as she started for the kitchen, intending to get a bottle of water for herself and possibly for Oliver if he wanted to stick around. 

When she turned to ask him, she found him staring at Finn’s door with a soft expression on his face. Well, that was interesting. 

“You want some water?” she asked. Oliver started a bit and turned to look at her.

“I’m fine. Should get back before my flat is destroyed,” he said. Katie nodded and walked over, hugging him.

“Again, thanks,” she said. 

“Again - don’t mention it,” he said with a chuckle. He then pulled out his wand and disappeared with a pop. Sighing, Katie went and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and then went to her room.

She was going to need plenty of rest if she was going to deal with a very hungover Finn tomorrow.

~~~

Finn groaned as the sunlight pouring through her window hit her eyes and caused the pounding in her head to intensify. She rolled over to face her bathroom, burrowing deeper into the comforter. She then opened her eyes, noticing that she was in her room. How did she get here? Oh, god, she had blacked out at the party, hadn’t she?

Rolling onto her back, she stared at the ceiling as she tried to piece together what had happened. She remembered lying on a bed. But not her bed. It smelled good, that she remembered. Then hearing voices in the hallway. Something about operate? No, that was strange.

She went through her memories of the party. The large, fancy-looking flat. Meeting Katie’s friends. The moving photograph. Then Oliver. 

Finn gasped as she shot up in the bed, then grimaced as her head pounded. 

Fucking hell. She had thrown up all over Katie’s hot best friend. Just after he had asked her out. There was no way he’d go out with her now. Finn fell back on her bed, wondering if she could just stay there for the rest of her life. She couldn’t face Katie after last night. There was no way she’d take her around her friends anymore. Not that she wanted to face any of them again after the embarrassment of throwing up at the party. Or what she said. What had she said? Katie must have had to help her home. She would need to make it up to her. 

Sighing, Finn pulled herself out of her bed, going to her dresser and pulling out some clean pajamas. She then made for her bathroom, thinking a shower might help her. Once she was cleaned and dressed, she stepped out of her room, stopping when she found Katie sitting on the sofa, a mug of tea in her hand. 

“Sleeping Beauty awakes,” she said lightly, turning the volume on the TV down. “Started some coffee for you. And there’s Tylenol and water on the counter.”

“More like Barfing Beauty. And thanks,” Finn said as she shuffled into the kitchen. Moments later, she returned with a mug of coffee and walked over, plopping down next to Katie. “I’m so, so, so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Katie said reassuringly. “If it helps, only myself and Oliver were there when it happened. Plus, we’ve all been there. I distinctly remember losing my stomach in a bin during a celebration party in my dorm in front of everyone.” 

“Yes, but you were in school. You’re supposed to do that in school. Not as a fully grown, should be functioning adult,” Finn lamented. “And especially not all over a hot guy.”

“For what it’s worth, Oliver said it wasn’t the first time a girl has thrown up on him,” Katie replied. Finn just grimaced.

“He actually asked me out before that,” she said. 

“He did?” Katie asked in surprise.

“Yea, but I don’t think he’ll want to follow up on it now,” Finn said, rolling her eyes. “Didn’t even get his number…”

“He helped me get you home last night,” Katie said, though a weird feeling entered her stomach. While she was happy to see Oliver and Finn show some interest in each other, she wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Finn couldn’t know about magic. Oliver didn’t have as much experience around muggles and hiding magic. Not to mention, if the secret came out, then Finn would know that she had been lying to her and that wouldn’t go over very well. Katie frowned slightly. They’d have to handle this carefully.

“Shit. He really is a good guy. And I totally just ruined it,” Finn groaned, dropping her head back on the sofa. Katie chuckled.

“It’ll be fine,” she said, patting Finn on the leg. “You remember having fun?” Finn sighed and nodded.

“It was a lot of fun… before that,” she said. “Your friends are really cool. I like them.”

“Good, they like you as well,” Katie replied. Finn smiled. She turned her attention to the TV when there was a knock at the door. She frowned as she looked at the door and then back at Katie.

“You expecting someone?” she asked. Katie shook her head and stood to go answer it. “Oh god, I hope it’s not Oliver.” Despite being hungover, she was off the sofa and halfway to her bedroom before Katie had even opened the door. She couldn’t help but laugh softly as she pulled it open and then froze. Standing there was a tall, extremely good-looking man with blonde hair. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Katie standing there in her pajamas.

“Taylor? What are you doing here?” Finn asked, starting towards the door. He looked over at her, smiling as he held up a paper bag.

“You drunk texted me last night. Figured I’d come help out poor Katie here by taking care of you,” he said. Katie stepped back as he walked into the flat. This was Taylor? For some reason, she was expecting a woman. He walked over to the table and opened the bag, pulling out Gatorade and a few food containers. Finn sniffed at the air and walked over as Katie shut the door.

“You got me kimchi chigae?” Finn asked, stepping up to Taylor’s side with a grin. 

“From that Korean place you love,” Taylor added. Finn squealed and then grimaced grabbing her head. Katie chuckled at her while walking back over to the sofa to sit down and observe. She had been planning to slip a hangover tonic into Finn’s drink at some point, but figured it was best done after she had already tried a few of her normal tactics. She wasn’t sure where that fell within the rules, but if she only put a few drops, it should help and wouldn’t end up hurting her, though she was muggle.

“If only we were compatible, I would have married you years ago,” Finn said as she sat down and popped the lids off a couple containers. Taylor laughed at her again and then looked over at Katie.

“Apologies. Finn tends to forget her manners when she’s hungover, but there’s no excuse for me. Taylor Carter,” he said, walking over with his hand out.

“Katie Bell,” she replied, shaking his hand. She looked over at Finn who had her mouth too full to reply, though managed a disgruntled grunt in Taylor’s direction. The man in question just winked at her and then made himself comfortable in an armchair.

“Finn tells me you work in football,” he said casually.

“Yea, I work with the medic team,” Katie said, thanking Merlin that she had already taken a decent dose of the tonic and was clear headed enough to remember to use muggle terms for things. 

“Which team? Not a fan, by any means, but I watch from time to time,” he replied. Katie’s eyes widened as she struggled to come up with a way to respond. Finn didn’t know any of the team names, but she worried that she’d be found out if Taylor did actually watch the sport.

Thankfully, Finn snorted, getting both of their attention.

“Don’t listen to him. He wouldn’t know a football from a volleyball, even if it hit him in the head,” she called out. Taylor scowled playfully at her. 

“I might know something. I do have a life outside of taking care of your sorry arse,” he retorted. Finn just shook her head and chuckled.

“Stop playing 20 questions with my new roommate,” Finn warned.

“Maybe I’m just trying to make friends since I’m likely to see her a lot,” he then replied, causing Katie to blush slightly at the implication.

“Do I have to remind you that you don’t live here again?” Finn asked. “Nor do I need a baby-sitter.”

“Just when you go out and get pissed,” Taylor said.

“Which is not that often,” Finn shot back.

“Right, you mostly get pissed here.”

“You’re usually getting pissed with me and then crash on the sofa.”

“Because heaven knows you can’t drag yourself out to get food when you’re hungover,” Taylor quipped. He turned back to Katie. “Seriously, it’s as though she reverts to infanthood sometimes.”

“Do not!” Finn shouted, though she was grinning. Katie had to laugh at the two. It seemed they had a similar relationship as her and Oliver.

“And it’s only getting worse. At least you managed to get to class on time back then,” Taylor then said, looking back at Finn. “Though you were always crashing at mine.”

“Because you were the one always dragging me out to parties,” Finn said. “And feeding me shots. It was your punishment. You do the crime, you do the time.”

“Is it always like this with you two?” Katie found herself asking, thoroughly amused. Though she couldn’t help but think she wouldn’t mind if Taylor were hanging about the flat often. He was certainly nice to look at.

No, Katie, she warned herself. It’s only been a few months. She wasn’t ready to think about any bloke in that way. Certainly not her muggle flatmate’s muggle best friend. 

“Usually,” Taylor said with a sigh. “Threw everyone off in university. They all thought we were dating.”

“We did try dating, but that failed spectacularly,” Finn added. 

“Not too spectacularly. We ended up best friends afterwards,” Taylor said, looking over at her with a playful frown.

“Because you didn’t cheat on me. We just… didn’t work like that. Plus the whole no chemistry thing,” Finn said, waving her hand in the air before shoveling more of the spicy stew into her mouth. Taylor turned back to Katie, still smiling. 

“Hopefully you’ve seen more of the better side of Finn this last week,” he quipped.

“Oh, she’s been wonderful. Actually helped me out a bit that first night. I wouldn’t have furniture without her,” Katie said. Taylor seemed mildly impressed with that statement as he glanced back at Finn who flipped him off while grinning smugly. “And well, was having a bit of rough day and she cheered me up immensely.”

“See, I am good for something,” Finn shot at Taylor.

“Well, she certainly is good at that from time to time,” he admitted. “Though any reason for last night?” He cocked an eyebrow as he looked back at Finn who paused in her eating and swallowed.

“Guess who’s engaged,” she said dryly. Immediately, a look of concern filled Taylor’s face.

“Bloody hell, that bastard came and told you that?” he asked, suddenly rather angry.

“No. We ran into him at the store. He’s back. And apparently living somewhere in this neighborhood,” Finn said, looking down at her stew, suddenly no longer feeling hungry. She pushed it aside and reached for the Gatorade. “Couldn’t even be bothered to live somewhere else.”

“I took her out to my mate’s party, thinking it might cheer her up a bit,” Katie interjected, worried that Finn would get depressed again. 

“Seriously think you should let me handle him, Finn,” Taylor said, a stormy look on his face. “Even if you just ran into him, he fucking knows you live here. He should have the decency to stay far away.”

Finn sighed as she stood and walked over to the sofa, sitting next to Katie.

“I gotta learn to be around him at some point,” she said with a sad shrug. “Isn’t that how normal adults are supposed to behave?”

“But not in your own bloody neighborhood!” Taylor shouted. “Fuck, you got this place together so he  _ knows _ you’re here. That’s prime tosser actions right there.”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ve got Kates here,” Finn said, smiling slightly at her. “Though… maybe no more of that, what did you call it? Firewhiskey?” Katie choked on her tea at that. Taylor’s eyes went wide, but just as quickly the look of shock was gone and replaced with one of confusion. That was odd, she couldn’t help but think. Surely he had no idea what firewhiskey was. 

“Of course,” Katie managed to squeak. “Though… you had a fair amount of your own whiskey before we left.”

“This is true,” Finn said with a sigh, leaning her head back on the sofa. 

“Maybe stick to wine for a bit, yea?” Taylor said. “I was a bit worried when I saw your texts. Thank god you happened to mention Katie otherwise I might have been forced to track you down just to make sure you were safe.” 

“I’m a grown woman, Tay. I can take care of myself,” Finn shot back at him. “Er, well, at least Katie and I can take care of me.”

“And Oliver,” Katie said without thinking. 

“Who’s Oliver?” Taylor asked. Finn’s cheeks reddened as she looked down at her lap. 

“One of my best mates,” Katie said quickly. “Party was at his place.” Taylor nodded slowly, studying Finn’s reaction. 

“You snog him, Finny?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

“No!” Finn shouted, looking up at him. “Actually… god it was worse…”

“You shagged him?” Taylor then asked. “Wait… that wouldn’t be worse-”

“I vomited on him,” Finn said glumly. “Gah… now he’ll never ask me out again!” She threw herself into the cushions as Katie fought not to laugh. Though Taylor had no such battle as he laughed loudly. 

“Surely it wasn’t that bad,” he said. 

“It was horrible,” came Finn’s muffled response.

“He wasn’t angry or anything,” Katie said. “He’s a good sort. And still helped me get her home afterwards. Just wanted to make sure she was alright.” Taylor nodded slowly, smiling at Katie. She didn’t want to admit that she was getting a bit of butterflies in her stomach. Merlin, this was turning difficult. He then pushed up out of the chair.

“Well, I can see that Finn is well taken care of and set for a day of wallowing in pain - both mentally and physically. I’m off,” he said, starting towards the door. “Call me if you need anything, Finn.”

“Fuck off!” Finn shouted, her face still in the pillow.

“Love you too!” he replied. “And nice to finally meet you, Katie.” 

“You as well,” Katie said, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. He then waved and left. She turned and looked at Finn. “So what’s usually next on your hangover list?” 

Finn sat up and looked towards the TV.

“Put on TV or movies while I sleep through all them,” she said, starting towards the DVDs.

“Sounds perfect. Let me make you some tea.”


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think you're having a good day...

Finn took her time getting home from work that night. The weather was surprisingly mild for the season - usually by fall the city was a bit cold and wet. But she would take it while she could. Perhaps she and Katie could enjoy the balcony tonight as it might be one of the few last times they could before the miserable weather really set in. 

It had been a few weeks since the party and despite feeling disappointed that she hadn’t heard from Oliver, things were going rather well. Finn supposed it was likely all good and well he didn’t contact her, as she wasn’t sure just how she could handle seeing him again after she had covered his shirt in vomit. She and Katie had struck up a good routine, often eating dinner together when neither had other plans, talking about their days and such. They had gone out with Haley once and then with Alicia and Angelina. Finn decided that she really did like Katie’s friends and was happy to see that Haley liked Katie. Even Taylor got on with her whenever he dropped by, which was seeming to happen a bit more frequently. Finn had her own suspicions on that, but had yet to bring it up to him. 

What’s more, work had been going well. Really well. Charlotte had smiled a few times at Finn and complimented her work more than once this week alone. 

Yes, things were looking up, she thought decidedly. Now if only she could get over her embarrassment about throwing up on Oliver. Honestly it was the first time she had been remotely attracted to anyone since the break-up. As such, she was slightly tempted to just buck up the courage and ask Katie for his number. Or not. She couldn’t decide. Rationally, she thought she should take the fact that she hadn’t heard from him since the party as a hint that he wasn’t interested. But then she remembered that he had helped her home - abandoning his own party. Guys didn’t just do that… did they? Maybe it was just who Oliver was. Which didn’t help Finn’s predicament at all as it only made her more attracted to him.

“Just.. to apologize. Yea. I’ll tell her that I want to call to apologize. Better late than never right?” Finn muttered to herself before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. It had been a few weeks. She should probably just get over it and move onto the next guy. If there was a next guy. “Certainly not one with his eyes… and biceps…”

Finn slowed down as she heard her phone chirp, trying to locate it in her purse. When she pulled it out, she pursed her lips, debating whether she would answer. Of course, just because she was having a good day that would mean  _ she _ would call and ruin it. Finally she accepted the call, knowing she would only call back until they finally spoke. Best to get it over with.

“Hello darling.”

“Hi, Mom,” Finn replied, starting to walk again. 

“How are you?” her mother crooned. 

“Fine, thanks for asking,” Finn said dryly. 

“Oh, please. You know how busy I am,” her mother said. “Besides, it’s not like you’ve come to visit in awhile. Or called.”

Finn pursed her lips together again, though she knew her mother couldn’t see her. Marguerite Carleton filled every stereotype of a blue-blooded socialite. She had always been rich. Always acted entitled. And, to Finn at least, saw her daughter as an accessory and tool to help move up the ladder. She collected husbands just as easily as she did Louis Vitton. Really, Finn couldn’t understand how she had gotten her claws into her father long enough to have had Finn. All her other marriages never lasted that long.

Finn had nearly sprinted to the airplane the day she left for London to attend university. At the time she told her mother that it was just four years, though she knew even then that it was unlikely she would return to New York. 

“It’s called I have a job, Mom,” Finn said brusquely.

“Surely they can spare you for a week or two. Don’t they give you vacation time over there in England? Though I really don’t understand why you feel you have to work at that little magazine,” her mother continued.

“It’s one of the largest magazines in the country, Mom. And unlike some people, I actually enjoy having a job,” Finn replied coolly. Her mother just laughed.

“Really, Fianna. You should come! There’s this divine man that I’ve been wanting to introduce you to,” Marguerite continued. Finn rolled her eyes. If she wasn’t criticizing her job, her mother was attempting to set her up with some stuck-up, prick trust fund guy that Finn couldn’t stand within 30 seconds of meeting.

“Some of us haven’t turned marriage into a living, mother,” Finn retorted.

“I don’t understand why you have to be like this, Fianna,” her mother stated, no longer amused.

“Maybe because you keep calling me Fianna,” Finn said with faked cheerfulness.

“Well, I just called to tell you that I’m coming to visit since you can’t seem to take the time off to come to me,” her mother said. Finn stopped walking, her eyes going wide. 

“What? Why?” Finn asked coming to a stop.

“Do I have to have a reason to come visit my daughter?” her mother asked. Finn was silent. Of course she had to have a reason. She always had a reason. “I expect that you’ll make time for at least dinner.”

“How long are you planning on staying this time?” Finn asked with a defeated sigh.

“Don’t sound so thrilled,” her mother said dryly. “Just a week. Planning to do some shopping and making sure that you’re not working yourself to death.”

“Fine,” Finn replied curtly.

“So  _ are _ you seeing someone?” her mother then asked. 

“Are you really going to go there?” Finn asked.

“Heaven forbid you act like other women your age. And really, Ryan left you ages ago. It’s time to move on. Did you hear that Marsha Lakes got married? Beautiful wedding,” her mother continued on. “Though they really did overdo it on the flowers. Shouldn’t have to get hay fever at a wedding…”

Finn began silently counting to herself, trying to keep her cool. She could only handle so much of her mother, which is why she moved to another country just to get away from her in the first place. At least this time she wasn’t analyzing everything that Finn had supposedly gotten wrong in her relationship, hence pushing Ryan to take up with her former roommate. That was, of course, her mother’s opinion on how things had happened.

“Sounds great, Mom. I need to go,” Finn said, cutting her off as she was mid-sentence in ripping the bride’s dress to shreds figuratively.

“But-”

“Just email me the details of your trip and I’ll work out when we can meet. Bye,” Finn said just before hanging up. She knew that if she didn’t get off the phone then, she would be forced to listen to her mother go on and on for hours and that would only make her mood fouler. Outside of the snide comment here and there, she had never been able to really stand up to her. Her whole life she had just taken it.

And here she had been having a good day. 

~~~

Katie stumbled slightly as she stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. While she had to admit she missed the days when she could floo or apparate directly to the stadium from her place, she was getting used to the extra steps. In fact, most days she would apparate a few blocks away from the flat, enjoying the walk through the neighborhood.

After straightening her clothes, she pulled out her wand and transfigured them into something that was more muggle in appearance before turning and making her way towards the door. The pub was rather crowded today and she kept bumping into people as she tried to get through.

“Pardon,” she said after running into someone a bit more roughly than intended. 

“It’s no-”

Katie froze as she looked up and into the eyes of Roger Davies. Her cheeks colored as she stepped back and looked away. Not far off she saw the witch he was currently dating. 

“Sorry,” she said, starting on her way again.

“Katie,” Roger said, taking a step towards her. She stopped and looked over at him, studying him coolly. He looked the same, of course. Same brown hair, perfectly styled and framing his perfect face. Warm brown eyes that could go from a twinkle to a smolder near-instantly. Those lips. “You look good.”

“Th-thanks,” Katie managed to stutter out. She really just wanted to go and get home. The longer they stood there, the higher chance this would end up in Witch Weekly. Or worse - in Rita Skeeter’s column.

But the other part of her wanted to stare him down. To shout at him. To tell him all the ways he had hurt her and stand up to him. Say everything she had wanted to say when they broke up, but instead stood there a crying mess. However, even now, the words were barely forming in her head and her tongue just wouldn’t cooperate.

“I, ah, I heard that you moved,” he said, taking a step towards her. 

“I did. Found a place,” she replied, not wanting to share too many of the details with her ex. She could already feel her heart start to pound. Merlin, why had they broken up? The way he was looking at her now made it hard to remember.

“Roger, come on!”

Ah, there it was. Katie looked over as a tall, lean woman with long, dark hair walked up to his side, sliding her hand into his. Mary Letwhistel. Chaser for the Kestrals. Beautiful and a wicked good quidditch player, with her own fame to boot. That’s why she and Roger had broken up.

“I’m off then,” Katie said, offering him a tense smile. He sighed and nodded, though the look in his eyes told her that he had wanted to speak to her more. She wasn’t sure just why when he had the perfect girlfriend on his arm. Katie gave him a small wave and then turned, walking quickly out of the pub before anyone could see the tears already forming in her eyes.

It had been months. She had left the neighborhood. Found a new home. Was moving forward in her life. So why was it that just one look from him could set her right back to where she started?

She needed to get home.

~~~

Music was playing when Katie walked into the flat, but Finn was nowhere to be found. She put down her bag and looked over, seeing Finn bundled up on the balcony, the door open so she could hear the music. Seems she hadn’t had much of a good day either. 

Sighing, Katie walked to the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass, then made her way out to the balcony.

“Rough day too?” Finn asked without looking at her as Katie reached for the wine bottle on the small table between them. 

“Yea,” Katie replied as she poured. She then sank into the other chair. 

Neither of them said anything for a time, both of them lost in their thoughts. They would do this at times. When they weren’t up for chatting, they would just sit in companionable silence, not pushing the other to speak before they were ready.

“My mom’s coming to visit,” Finn finally said. Katie’s eyebrows rose as she looked over at her. Finn had complained enough about her mother for her to know that this wasn’t going to be an enjoyable visit for her. Granted, Katie still wasn’t completely sure why mother and daughter didn’t get along. Just that Finn preferred her father. 

“She say why?” Katie asked. Finn shook her head, a dry laugh leaving her lips.

“But there’s some reason. There’s always a reason,” she said, bringing the glass to her lips. “Heaven forbid she’s found some lord she wants to force me to marry or something. Or maybe it’s just to criticize my life choices in person.”

Katie frowned. She had always been close to her mother. Couldn’t imagine ever getting into an argument over something so bad that she would move to another country to get away from her. 

“Surely it’s not that,” Katie said softly. Finn glanced over at her, a sad smile on her face.

“You’d be surprised,” she replied. “My mother hasn’t ever liked anything I’ve done. And isn’t afraid to tell me just that… she’s always criticized me. ‘Why would you wear that, Fianna. Makes you look fat. No boy would ever date you looking like that.’ Or… ‘Really, journalism school? It’s so… beneath us. You should do something else’. Or… ‘Yet another of your prep school friends is married. Why can’t you be more like them?’ It’s always something.”

Finn took a long drink from her wine glass, her eyes still trained ahead.

“And don’t get me started on school, Christ. I hated the private school. Girls can be so mean in general, but rich girls..,” she said. “But did Mom care? Nope. Too busy trying to land her next husband. Or keep him. Or divorce him. I spent more time with our housekeeper and she had her own damn family to look after.”

Katie wasn’t sure how to respond. She hadn’t come from a rich family and to be honest, she had never thought Finn did either. At least she didn’t act like a lot of the pureblood, rich students had at Hogwarts. But at the same time, she had always assumed they had life fairly good. But there was one thing she understood - being bullied. She was half-blood after all.

“Was it bad? School?” she asked softly. Finn glanced at her and then back at the garden.

“At the time I thought it was the end of the world,” she said, a sardonic smile on her face. “I suppose the only advice my mother ever gave me that I took to heart was that what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. The bullies, my own mother basically ignoring me unless it was to benefit her in some way, that made me stronger. More independent.” 

“How long is she staying?” Katie asked, her heart going out to her friend.

“Just a week, thankfully. I can avoid her for most of it,” Finn said with a sigh. “Haven’t even told Dad yet. He’s going to love this news.”

“What happened between them?” Katie asked, slightly intrigued. Divorce wasn’t very common in the wizarding world. And she couldn’t imagine someone just… falling out of love with their partner. Her own parents were still madly in love with each other after all their years together. Though she was wondering if Finn’s mother was even capable of love.

“Oh, I suppose when you think about it, it was a miracle they married in the first place. Dad says there was a time when he did think he was in love with her. She can be rather charming when she wants to be. But then… he saw who she really was,” Finn said. “But they had me by that time, so he stayed to try and make it work. For me. But couldn’t fight it anymore, I suppose. They split when I was in middle school and he came back here. Handed over control of the US branch of his law firm to someone else.”

“And he left you with your mother,” Katie stated. Finn nodded.

“He wanted to take me - I knew that and I wasn’t angry about it. But Mom had the better lawyer and got full custody. Probably just because she wanted more money out of him,” Finn replied. “And I resented her for it. She spent more time at social events and searching for husband No. 2 and No. 3 than me. Though now that I think about it, I suppose I prefer it when she was ignoring me. It’s better than the criticizing.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you’ve turned out rather well,” Katie offered. Finn looked over at her, smiling slightly. “I don’t see what she has to be embarrassed about.”

“Thanks,” Finn said softly. She then turned in her chair, facing Katie. “So what happened with you today?”

“Oh, well… ran into Roger and his new girlfriend while I was on my way home,” Katie said. Finn’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit, Kates. Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Finn asked. “Jesus…”

“Yea, it wasn’t all that great,” Katie said. “I got away as quickly as I could.” Finn reached over and squeezed her hand. “I just… for once I wish I could finally stand up to him. When we broke up, I just… stood there and… took it. Sobbing and such, but I didn’t say anything.”

“You will,” Finn said. Katie looked at her. “Sometimes we just… need a bit of time. But someday you’ll tell him everything you need to say.” Katie nodded. “Some day it won’t hurt as much.”

“Really?” she asked softly. Finn sighed and looked back out at the back garden.

“Eventually. But it’s a process,” she admitted. 

“Does it still hurt for you?” Katie asked, though she already knew the answer.

“Yea,” Finn said. “I mean… you saw what I was like a few weeks ago after seeing him…”

“Was that the first since you broke up?” Katie asked. Finn nodded.

“It was easier when they were off in South America,” she confessed. “At least I didn’t have to see it.”

“Have you run into him again?” Katie asked. 

“Thank god, no,” Finn responded. “I’m hoping this means they aren’t staying around here.”

“I can’t believe that he would move back to the same neighborhood, knowing you’d be here,” Katie scoffed. Finn chuckled darkly.

“Probably thought I finally got rid of the place and moved,” she replied. “Either way, at least I haven’t seen him.”

“What would you say to him? If you had the chance?” Katie asked. Finn shrugged and shook her head.

“Don’t know… maybe I would… tell him how much he hurt me. And then thank him,” she said.

“Thank him?” Katie asked, perplexed. Finn looked over at her.

“Yea, for ending things before we made the world’s biggest mistake by getting married,” she said. “That would have been worse, I think. At least I found out what an ass he was before we wasted money on a wedding.” Katie thought it over, finding that it made some sense. 

“I can see that,” she said. “Maybe… maybe it’s the same with me and Roger. Him dumping me was… a good thing. The more I think about it, the more I wonder just how we stayed together as long as we did. The only thing we had in common was qu-sport.” Katie looked down at her glass, mentally chiding herself for the near slip-up. They were happening more often than not, but at least Finn had never caught on. She glanced over at the redhead, who was looking out over the back garden thoughtfully. She then turned to Katie, smiling.

“Can I say something that might come off as a bit weird?” she asked. 

“Go for it,” Katie replied.

“I think we were meant to meet each other. Become friends,” she said. “I just… yea. I think we were supposed to be friends. Right now at this point in our lives. I’ve always thought that people come into your life for a reason, and I think this was the reason you came into mine and I came into yours.” Katie found herself smiling, thinking the same thing. 

“I don’t think that’s odd,” she said. Though she couldn’t help as guilt snuck in. While she found herself being open and honest with Finn, wanting to share all aspects of her life with her, she knew that she couldn’t.

She wished that she could talk to her about everything - being cursed, the war, surviving, then losing friends. About working in quidditch. But she couldn’t. Finn was muggle and couldn’t know about magic.

The guilt started worming its way around her stomach and Katie had to look away from Finn. She was so sure that this would work. That she could live here and be friends with the muggle woman without telling her everything. But there was something about her that made her want to spill her guts and it was getting harder to fight. 

“Hey, Kates. What’s wrong?” 

Katie looked over, seeing Finn leaning towards her, a worried look on her face. She shook her head, smiling.

“It’s nothing… just… thinking about Roger, is all,” she said, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

“Hey, don’t let that jerk get to you. You’re much stronger than that,” Finn said. “You’ll be just fine.” Katie nodded and looked out at the garden.

“Yea… I will be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news - I finished all the writing! Granted this story is only 15 chapters, so there wasn't tons to write anyway. But should be able to post a chapter a day... or more if I feel like it. ^_^


	8. Girls' Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Katie decide they need to have a night out with the girls.

Katie couldn’t help but laugh at Finn as she gleefully paid for the round of shots at the bar and then somehow managed to carry all five glasses over to the table where they was sitting with Alicia, Angelina and Haley without spilling anything.

She had to admit she was glad that Finn suggested a night out with their friends that weekend. It was a good way to let off some steam and push aside the growing guilt over keeping secrets from her. Seemed Finn needed it as well with her mother’s visit growing closer.

“So, how long before Mother Dearest lands?” Haley asked as she reached for her shot.

“No. Uh-uh. We’re not ruining tonight by talking about her,” Finn snapped. 

“Fine,” Haley said as she looked around the bar. “You’d think there would at least be some good options out tonight.” Katie chuckled as she shook her head. 

“Not that we need a lot. Those two are already taken,” Finn said, looking over to Angelina and Alicia. “What is it your fiance does again?”

“Owns a joke shop,” Angelina said quickly. “And hers is a radio announcer.”

“That’s so random… who even goes to joke shops anymore,” Haley replied, looking over at the two. Angelina just shrugged.

“It does surprisingly well,” she said. “And as long as he leaves his experiments at the shop and doesn’t bring them home, I’m happy.” Katie laughed to herself, knowing that Angelina and George had had more than one argument about that very thing. He was always convinced she would never know when he worked on things at home, but then usually ended up blowing something up. He would never learn.

“So… do you two know this mysterious Oliver that has Finn going red in the face whenever his name comes up?” Haley then asked, a smirk on her face. Finn’s cheeks started turning red as she frowned at her best friend.

“Seriously, Haley!?” she shouted, the edges of her lips starting to turn up. 

“We all go way back. Went to school together,” Alicia said, a conspiratorial grin on her face as she leaned towards Haley. “And he did seem rather taken with Finn at the party…”

“Apparently not taken enough. I haven’t heard from him since then. Didn’t even get his number,” Finn grumbled slightly. Both Alicia and Angelina looked over to Katie with surprised expressions. For her part, Katie was looking down at her beer glass. Couldn’t very well explain the truth to them with Finn and Haley sitting there.

He had asked after Finn several times over the previous weeks. And Katie had avoided dealing with it, giving him vague replies about what Finn was up to. She was still a bit stuck on deciding if it were a good idea or not. Just being friends was fine and all. But if things were to get serious, that would create all sorts of complications that Katie wasn’t completely sure that Oliver understood or was ready for. 

“He’s been really busy,” Katie said, looking up as Alicia raised an eyebrow at her, clearly knowing there was far more to that story. “But… maybe we could all hang out again soon when he’s not so busy…”

“God, no. I don’t think I can see him again,” Finn lamented as Haley laughed at her.

“It’s the first bloke that you’ve shown an interest in since the douchebag. Meet him again,” Haley said, pushing Finn slightly. “If anything, maybe you’ll at the least get a good shag out of it and god knows how long it’s been since you’ve had that.” 

Angelina nearly spit out her drink, she was laughing so hard. Alicia was also grinning slightly as Katie shook her head. While handsome and a famous quidditch player, Oliver was not the one-night sort of guy. Far from it, in fact. He tended to either be single for long periods of time or in long-term relationships. It was all or nothing with him.

“What?” Finn asked, her eyes wide. “What do you know about him?” 

“It’s nothing bad,” Angelina finally said after she finished coughing. “Just… he’s not a very big ladies’ man.”

“He’s actually very sweet and thoughtful,” Alicia continued. “I think he’s only had about… three relationships in all the years I’ve known him. And all of them were on the more serious side…”

“How long’s it been since he and Susan Bones broke up?” Angelina asked, looking over at Katie expectantly.

“About a year,” she said. “Merlin, he was seriously thinking about proposing. Took him forever to get over that-”

“What?” Finn asked, staring at her with an odd look on her face. Katie took in the shocked expressions on Angelina and Alicia’s faces. Though she knew they were all reacting to different things. 

“This boarding school of yours must be strange… you say the oddest things,” Haley replied with a chuckle, though there was a hint of something in her dark eyes. Katie mentally reminded herself to be more careful. Haley was much more observant than Finn. 

“Yea,” Katie said. “Ehm… they were together a couple years, I think. Rather serious until she broke things off a bit suddenly...” 

“Sudden to you, but I saw it coming,” Alicia said, shooting looks at Katie. “They wanted different things. She wanted excitement and exotic locations. He wanted to settle down. But it’s not like he wallowed around forever. He eventually he got over it.”

“Said he knew that she wasn’t the right one, if I remember correctly,” Angelina said. “If it’s not meant to be, then it’s not meant to be.” Finn had gone quiet, taking in all the information. She then smiled brightly and shook her head.

“Well, I think upchucking on him definitely puts me in the ‘not meant to be’ category,” she said with a laugh, though Katie could tell that she was partially putting on an act of cheerfulness. “I mean, god, I barely spoke to him before spewing on him. I was either rambling about stupid shit or running away...”

“I’ve told you - he’s not bothered by that,” Katie said, surprised that the normally confident woman was still dying of embarrassment. “He really did want to help you home and make sure you were alright.” Angelina and Alicia sent her more odd looks. 

“Can’t believe he left his own party. That, my friend, sounds like a keeper,” Haley added, causing the three witches to start giggling. “What?”

“Nothing,” Katie managed to get out. If only they knew the truth.

“Just… he’s a, ehm, right, he’s a goalkeeper,” Angelina said. Haley nodded slowly, though the look from before was back in her eyes. 

“Okay, enough about Oliver,” Finn said, as she turned her sights to Katie. “I want to talk about Katie and Taylor…” Katie froze mid-laugh, already feeling her cheeks heat up. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said automatically as she reached for her glass of beer. Angelina and Alicia were already wearing matching smug looks. Bugger - she had mentioned him too much, hadn’t she?

“You so like him,” Finn said. “And really, you could do worse. A lot worse.”

“Taylor’s such a catch,” Haley said with a sigh. “Shame neither of us are attracted to him, otherwise one of us would of snatched him up ages ago… I’m actually surprised he’s single, to be honest…”

“He may be a massive flirt sometimes, but you know as well as I do that he’s the type to take his time before getting involved with someone - when he does get involved anyway,” Finn replied, shooting a look at Haley. “Though he loves to joke that it’s because he’s waiting for the perfect woman...” Haley snorted and started laughing. “But really… he’s got a good heart.” 

Katie couldn’t help but wonder about the blonde man. There had been things about him that sparked her interest, for sure. But he had come off a bit too flirty for her - Roger had always been a massive flirt as well. However, he did come all the way to the flat to take care of Finn the night after she drunk texted him. That wasn’t the actions of a ladies’ man, was it? And then the bit about taking his time - sounded like hesitation to Katie. Had he been hurt in the past as well?

“What exactly does Taylor do again?” Angelina asked. 

“Something with numbers and translating or whatever...,” Finn said, waving her hand in the air. “He’s tried explaining it a million times, but it’s all Greek to me. He finally gave up.” 

“The one thing Finn can’t seem to understand,” Haley added.

“You don’t understand it either,” Finn said, shooting an amused look at her best friend. Haley just shrugged. She then sat up in her chair as the music changed. 

“I love this song,” she exclaimed as she hopped out of her chair. “Come on, ladies, we’re dancing…” 

~~~

Katie laughed as she moved around on the dance floor. She had lost track of how many songs it had been, though every so often one woman or another would drag them over to the bar for another shot. All Katie really cared about was that she was having a rather good time and didn’t want it to end. While dancing, she didn’t have to worry about magic or secrets. She could just be free and enjoy the moment. 

Finn tossed her head back as she shimmied over to Katie and bumped into her, obviously enjoying the night out as well. Katie knew that as her mother’s arrival approached, she was getting more and more stressed by it. It was the whole reason Katie had suggested they go out in the first place. Finn had wanted to invite Taylor at first to join them, but then vetoed the idea, saying they needed a good ladies’ night.

Katie was starting to think that Haley and Finn’s assessments of him were rather spot on. He was handsome and successful. Incredibly caring to his friends. And yes, a bit of a flirt. But at the same time, Katie knew she wasn’t ready for another relationship just yet. Especially with someone as obviously flirty as Taylor. Not to mention the added layer of keeping secrets. No, it was best not to go down that road. 

Finn grabbed Katie’s hand and spun her around, causing her to laugh as she spiraled out of control slightly, not stopping until she found herself staring at a broad chest as firm hands steadied her by gripping her waist.

“Sorry!” she shouted over the music as she looked up. Her eyes then widened as she quickly stepped back. What on earth was Roger doing here? At a muggle bar? Of all nights?

“Katie,” he shouted, smiling slightly. “Funny running into you!”

“Where’s your girlfriend?” she replied looking around. She was fairly sure the woman would charge up and slap her if she saw the two of them together right now. Especially with the look Roger was currently giving her.

“Out with her friends. Having a bit of a lads’ night,” he said, stepping closer to her. “You look… amazing… Wasn’t expecting to see you here, but I think perhaps it was fate.”

Katie frowned as his hands found their way to her waist again, pulling her close as he gazed down at her, his brown eyes definitely smoldering. 

Bugger. He was drunk. Or well, drunk enough to do something stupid. 

“I’ve missed you…” he murmured.

“And you’re the one who broke up with me, if I remember correctly,” she shot back, once again stepping out of his grasp.

“Is this dude bothering you?” Finn shouted, immediately at Katie’s side as she frowned up at him, her hands planted on her hips. Despite the fact that he was much larger than her, it appeared that didn’t seem to matter to Finn. There was a ferocious look on her face.

“Excuse me, but this is between me and Katie,” Roger replied, frowning at her. “And you are?”

“Ah… Roger the dipshit,” Finn said harshly. “I’m Finn - the roommate.” A confused look came over his face as he studied her, likely trying to place her. Hogwarts wasn’t a particularly large school, after all. But at the same time, there was no way for him to know that she wasn’t magical. Hell, how did Katie warn him that Finn was muggle right now?

“Pardon, but what did you say?” Roger asked, leaning closer to her.

“I said I’m the roommate and you’re the dipshit,” Finn said louder, still glaring at him. “Come on, Kates. This guy is an idiot.” She then grabbed Katie’s hand and started to turn away. 

“I was in the middle of talking to her,” Roger shouted angrily. Finn huffed and turned back to face him, an eyebrow raised.

“Looked like you were about to shove your unwanted tongue down my friend’s throat,” she shot back. Katie looked back and forth between the two a bit, wondering just what she should do. 

“It’s none of your business what Katie and I do,” Roger spat. 

That had Katie rolling her eyes. She could see Angelina and Alicia already starting towards them while Haley was watching the exchange in confusion, not knowing what exactly was going on. Regardless, Katie needed to do something before this got out of hand.

“Roger, stop,” Katie shouted. He laughed a bit harshly as he continued to glare at Finn.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Kates,” he replied. Katie huffed slightly.

“Leave me alone,” she said firmly. He whipped his head back to stare at her, surprise entering his features.

“But I thought we could talk-”

“You’re drunk. And you  _ were _ about to shove your tongue down my throat,” Katie found herself saying. She wasn’t sure if it was Finn’s peptalk a few days ago or the alcohol, but she found a new sort of strength coursing through her. “But while we’re at it, we don’t need to talk. You broke up with me.  _ You _ cheated on me. And I’m finally over you.” Roger’s mouth dropped open as she saw Finn start to grin out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t need you in my life. And I certainly don’t need a boyfriend like you. Seriously, Roger. What the hell is wrong with you? You dumped me for another woman - just because she’s more successful in your eyes - and now you’re here trying to hit on me behind her back? Did you seriously think that I would go along with it?”

He didn’t reply but the look on his face clearly read that he had thought she would come falling back into his arms. At least for that night.

“God, you really are a douche,” Finn stated. Roger glared at her, finally realizing why he didn’t recognize her and putting it all together.

“Look here, you fucking muggle bitch-”

“Ooo, I’m so scared,” Finn retorted, jutting her chin out slightly, daring him to say or do something more. Roger just sputtered a bit before looking back and forth between the two and then spinning around, stalking off. Just after he left, Finn hopped over and threw her arms around Katie in a bear hug.

“That was amazing!” she shouted over the music as the others finally reached them. Katie felt her lips tugging up into a smile. 

“Felt pretty amazing,” she admitted. Finn laughed as she looked over at the bar where Roger was sulking. 

“I don’t think he’s leaving, so how about we take the party back to ours?” she suggested, looking back at Katie. She nodded and turned towards the table where their things were. 

“Let’s.”

~~~

Finn fell over on the sofa, laughing loudly after she had re-enacted the conversation with Roger for the others, an empty bottle of beer in her hand. Angelina and Alicia both looked like proud mothers as they gazed at Katie.

“It wasn’t nearly that dramatic,” Katie said, blushing slightly.

“Shut up. It was bad ass,” Finn said. “I was proud.” Katie just shrugged. “Though seriously… where was this school? Muggle? You guys talk weird.” Finn pushed herself up off the sofa and started towards the kitchen to get another beer. Haley was staring at Katie with a calculated expression, which had her squirming slightly.

“That’s just… Roger,” Angelina said. “He’s… loads of odd slang where he’s from.”

“And I thought I knew it all,” Haley said casually, her gaze moving to Angelina and Alicia. For their part, if they were bothered by it, they didn’t react. 

“Countryside, you know,” Alicia said easily enough. Haley just continued watching them as Finn returned, two bottles in her hand. She gave one to Katie and settled on the sofa next to her, still grinning.

“Now. We just need to get you to have it out with Ryan,” Katie said, looking over at Finn.

“Now that’s something I’d like to see,” Haley said, finally smiling. “God knows you’ve had many choice words for the bastard in the comfort of your own home.” Finn rolled her eyes.

“I don’t need it,” she said.

“You need closure,” Haley pushed.

“He’s moved on. Time I did as well,” Finn said, leaning back into the cushions.

“And you need to tell him that to his face,” Haley said. “Surprised you didn’t in the shop when you ran into him.” Finn rolled her eyes. Haley knew good and well why she didn’t rail into him then. They were in public at a grocery store. And Finn didn’t really like making scenes - had witnessed it far too often courtesy of her mother. But she had to admit, after seeing Katie with Roger tonight, the thought had entered her mind.

But she found that she didn’t want to go seeking it out. If the opportunity came up, then she would take it. But for now, she was happy without it. She looked around the group as Angelina and Alicia began teasing Katie, the woman in question firing back at them just as much as they were giving her. Haley laughed from her chair.

She couldn’t help but think that this was much better than yelling at Ryan. All she needed in her life was a good, strong group of girlfriends. It was all she wanted. Sure, Haley was a wonderful best friend. But this… she hadn’t realized just how badly she needed something like this until it fell into her lap. 

And it was all thanks to the blonde woman seated next to her. 

Sighing happily, Finn brought the bottle to her lips. She wasn’t sure if she would push anything with Oliver. Or Ryan. Or what would happen next in her life. Yes, she would need to get through her mother’s visit. But she felt better about it, knowing that she could call upon the four women present to rant about it.

Yes, this was moving on, she thought happily. In the best sort of way. 


	9. Fate Has Its Own Plan

Katie sighed as she pushed the trolley ahead of her, lazily looking through the displays of food. With only days until her mother arrived, Finn had gone into full-on freakout mode and Katie had volunteered to take care of the shopping for the week so that it was one less thing for the ginger woman to worry about. 

She stopped as she glanced down at the list and then back up, trying to decide which type of pasta was better.

“Katie?” 

She looked over, her eyes wide as Taylor walked up to her, smiling. She was sure a blush had come across her cheeks. Merlin, she needed to get herself under control. No matter how she felt about the man, he was Finn’s best friend. And muggle. That was too much drama for her, she had decided. They could be friends but nothing more.

“Taylor. Wasn’t expecting to run into you,” she said, genuinely surprised to see him there. Didn’t he live in another neighborhood? Why would he be shopping here?

“Thought I’d pick up provisions before popping by,” he said, holding up the bottle of wine in his hand. “She still in a state?” Katie sighed and nodded.

“She really doesn’t care for her mother,” Katie said. Taylor smiled sadly.

“Finn talks a big game, but her mother does appear to be her Kryptonite,” he replied. “No matter how successful she is or how good things are, anytime Marguerite comes around, Finn’s back to be her closed up, insecure self.”

“She really that bad, huh?” Katie asked. Taylor nodded.

“Marguerite really does know how to inflict a particularly large amount of pain with just a few words,” he admitted. Katie nodded, frowning slightly. 

“Suppose it’s been good you’ve been stopping by a lot lately. Staying for dinner tonight again?” she asked, hoping he would say yes. He smiled slightly and nodded.

“Figured you’d need reinforcement,” he said lightly. “Mind if I help you finish with the shopping?”

“Not at all,” Katie replied. He fell into step with her as they continued on, Katie stopping every so often to put something in the trolley, the two chatting easily. She could see how he and Finn were so close. He really was easy to talk to and appeared to really be listening to her. 

“Ehm, since I have you alone, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” Taylor started. Katie came to a stop, her eyes wide. Was he going to ask her out? Here in the middle of the grocery store? “Just how long do you think you can keep it from Finn?”

Katie’s mouth went dry as she fought to figure out what he was talking about. Surely it wasn’t magic. He couldn’t know, could he?

“I... what?” she asked. Taylor smiled slightly and chuckled.

“You really have been away from the muggle world awhile,” he said lightly. Katie’s eyes widened further as she felt the blood drain from her face. Wait. If he knew, did that mean…

“Are you… are you…”

“A wizard? Yes,” he said, a casual expression on his face as though they were talking about the weather. “Why do you think Finn and Haley never seem to understand what it is I do for a living? I just go on about numbers and symbols and they tune out. I work in Ancient Runes, actually.”

“But you went to muggle university,” Katie said, glancing around nervously to make sure no one was listening in. Though she couldn’t help the bit of relief that flowed through her. At least there was one less person she had to keep the secret from.

“I’m muggleborn. My parents insisted I go so I would have options,” he replied. “Though after Hogwarts, well, it was obvious that I’d never work in the muggle world. At least to me.” Katie stared down at the cart a bit. Taylor was a wizard. Knew about magic. But how had he kept it from Finn for so long. What’s more, how had she not noticed? She looked back up at him, her mouth falling open. “It gets easier over time. And well, my parents are muggle, so that helps me out with keeping the secret from Finn. But you, Ms. Bell, you need to watch yourself.”

“Why didn’t you mention this before?” she asked, turning to him. Taylor shrugged. 

“There was no reason to bring it up. Until I noticed you make a few more slip-ups,” he replied. “And it’s not like we’ve had time alone to discuss it.” 

The blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks as another realization hit her. If he was a wizard, then he knew who she was.

“You… so you know…”

“About you? Sure. Fought in the battle at Hogwarts and all,” he said smiling slightly and starting to walk again. “Though I have to admit that I’m really not that into quidditch. Never understood the hype. And well, your life is your life. Not my business to pry. Always hated the gossip columns in the wizarding world.” 

Katie started to follow him, a bit dumbfounded. 

“You can imagine my shock when I showed up that first day and saw you in Finn’s flat. Take it this Oliver you two have mentioned is  _ the _ Oliver Wood?” he continued. Katie nodded silently. “Explains why he hasn’t been in touch with her. Can’t imagine he’d know the first time about dating a muggle if he’s anything like he was at Hogwarts…” 

“I just… sorry, still trying to wrap my head around this. How come I don’t remember you from Hogwarts?” she asked, looking up at him. He smiled slightly.

“Suppose you wouldn’t have noticed me - I was two years ahead in Ravenclaw and didn’t play quidditch,” he said. Katie blushed again, slightly embarrassed. Though it was a fairly accurate read of her when she was in school. “Everything alright, Bell?”

“Just… can’t believe that someone else in Finn’s life isn’t muggle, to be honest,” she said honestly. “I mean… well… guess I’m still in a bit of shock...”

“Well, it’s not something we can just bring up around Finn, can we?” he said. “Though I apologize for not telling you sooner. Really this was the first opportunity since we’ve met to bring it up.” Katie smiled up at him. 

“It’s fine. I understand. And at least I know now,” she said quickly. “So… Ancient Runes… do you live in Diagon Alley?”

“No,” Taylor said with a slight snort. “May be magical, but I prefer muggle neighborhoods. Even after Hogwarts, it’s still what I’m used to. Both my parents are muggle, after all. I pretty much divide my time between the magical and muggle worlds.”

“My mum’s muggle,” Katie said. “I grew up in a muggle village. But after Hogwarts, well, got taken in by everything that was the wizarding world and quidditch and my friends. Settled in Diagon Alley to be closer to Angelina and Alicia…”

“And the prat,” Taylor finished for her. Katie sighed heavily, but still nodded. He had a point.

“But seriously… how have you kept it from Finn this long? You two seem really close and I thought you shared everything,” Katie said. More than anything, she was hoping that he’d tell her it gets easier. That the guilt eventually went away.

“At times it’s easy and at times it’s not,” he confessed. “And sometimes I think it would be better if I could just tell her.” He glanced at Katie, seeing she had frown fixed upon her face. “But it’s this or mess with her mind by obliviating her, and I’d rather not do that… And it helps now that I’ve got someone else who’s in on the secret.” Katie found herself smiling slightly as she looked up at him. “We can be battle buddies. Anytime you’re struggling with it, you can always give me a call.”

“That does help, actually… and Finn can be rather oblivious, I’ve noticed,” she said. “Hasn’t commented most of the time when I slip.” Taylor just shrugged.

“I’m sure she finds some things odd, but she’s too nice to say anything about it. And really, the idea of magic existing. It’s so far from her mind,” he said. “She’d sooner come up with some sort of rational explanation for it than think it’s magic.” 

“True… she is rather pragmatic about those sorts of things,” Katie said with a sigh. She went quiet.

“You really do want to tell her, don’t you?” Taylor asked. Katie looked up at him, seeing the sympathetic look in his eyes.

“Finn’s one of those people that I find I can be truly open and honest with. She won’t judge or anything. Just listen. And she’s so open with me. I can’t help but feel a bit guilty about keeping something this big from her. It is a large chunk of my life - our life,” she admitted. Taylor sighed and nodded.

“I won’t sugarcoat it - it gets really hard sometimes. But you can’t tell her,” he said softly, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder. Katie looked over at his hand, a spark shooting through her arm at the contact. But quickly, she looked away and tried to ignore it. What had she just decided about Taylor? She wasn’t ready for another relationship - even if she no longer had to hide who she was from him.

“I won’t,” she said, not meeting his eyes as she was sure that she was blushing. 

“And now you’ve an ally in me,” he added, grinning. 

“Suppose that helps,” she offered, venturing a glance at him..

“It does, trust me. Now, come on. If I know Finn, she’ll be a right good state and the only thing to fix it is dinner… and wine. Lots of wine,” he said. “Should finish this trip up quickly unless we want to walk in a nuclear war…”

Katie chuckled as she sped up, following him. While it didn’t completely fix things, she did have to admit that she felt a bit better about the whole situation. 

She and Finn would be just fine.

~~~

Finn sighed as she dropped at the table. She had about 45 minutes before she needed to head back to the office and intended to use it clearing her head before she faced Charlotte. While work had provided a distraction from her mother’s impending visit, she knew that because of said visit, she was making more mistakes than usual. More than that, Charlotte had noticed, and that was never good. 

Finn then lifted the mug of coffee to her lips, closing her eyes briefly as she breathed in the aroma.

“Finn?”

Her eyes flew open as she looked over, seeing an equally shocked Oliver standing there, a takeout cup in his hand. He then smiled as she met his eyes, already walking to her table. Finn was sure her cheeks were a bright red as she returned the smile, though slightly dazed. Of all the places to run into him.

And while she had thought the weeks of no communication meant that he wasn’t interested in her, she couldn’t help but think he looked rather happy to see her.

“How are you?” he asked, sitting across from her.

“I’m… good,” she said, still a bit too stunned to speak properly. 

“Good to hear,” Oliver replied. He then looked down at the cup on the table and started nervously spinning it in his large hands. Christ… was he nervous to talk to her? Or was he suddenly regretting that he had sat down across from her?

“Um, it’s good that I ran into you. I really wanted to apologize… about the party,” Finn said quickly, rushing to get the words out. He looked up at her and smiled as he shook his head.

“It’s fine. Really,” he said. “No need to apologize.”

“Really? Cause I wasn’t sure… since I hadn’t heard from you or anything,” Finn continued, finding that her heart was racing. An apologetic look came over Oliver’s face.

“Ah, right. I’m sorry about that… ehm… been out of the country. Traveling a lot for matches,” he said quickly, seeming just as embarrassed and floundering a bit. “I really did mean to reach out to you, but wasn’t sure how…”

“You could have always gotten my number from Katie,” Finn said. He stared at her a moment with a look of confusion before something clicked in his head.

“Oh, right. Didn’t think of that,” he said. Finn wasn’t completely sure how to take it, though was leaning towards him being a bit on the clueless side. Hadn’t Katie said that about him?

“So… how are matches?” Finn asked. While she knew absolutely nothing about the sport - seriously, she needed to start looking into that - she wanted to at least make an effort to keep the conversation going. And that was the first thing that popped into her head.

“Good. Been winning,” he replied. “Work been well for you?”

“For the most part. Though today is one of those days,” she said with a slight roll of her eyes. “Boss isn’t happy with anything.” 

“Imagine that can’t be fun,” he said, seeming to relax a bit. Finn just shrugged.

“It is what it is,” she said casually. “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Good… good,” Oliver replied, seeming to be at a loss as to what to say next. For her part, Finn was too busy caught up in her mental torment to notice as she had just blanked out on what to say next. Had it really been so long that she had forgotten how to have a conversation with a man that wasn’t Taylor?

“I know that I don’t really know much about football, but been watching some matches on TV… thanks to Katie and all. Perhaps sometime I could come watch one of yours?” Finn asked hesitantly. Though as soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted it. Now he was going to think she was fishing for free tickets. And she definitely wasn’t.

On his side, Oliver’s mind was whirling at top speed. How did he get out of this? There was no way that Finn could come to one of his matches. Because he didn’t play football. He played quidditch. Oh, hell, why had he done this in the first place? He should have never walked up to her, but couldn’t help himself. The one time he pops into a muggle cafe, and he happens to see Finn. He thought it fate and immediately approached, but obviously he should have stopped and thought about it first.

“Ehm… sure,” he said, finally thinking of an excuse. “I mean, we’ve got loads of away matches so… could be awhile…” Finn looked relieved at first, but then looked down at her mug, seeming disappointed. “Though… I’m on a bit of a break at the moment… maybe we could get a pint. With Katie and the others, I mean.” There. Perhaps if the girls were there it would be less tense. And they could help him with all the muggle stuff. Oliver didn’t trust himself enough to keep up the act on his own for too long. Not yet, anyway. He’d need to study before that. 

Finn looked at him, blinking a few times. Of course she should have known he wasn’t interested. Why else would he make up the excuse about the away games? And then suggest going out with the others. He must be trying to let her down gently.

“Sure,” she said, smiling slightly.

“You doing anything this weekend?” he asked. 

“No - wait. Oh shit, yea,” Finn said, sighing as she rubbed her temples. Oliver frowned slightly. “I have to meet my mother. She’s coming to visit. We’re doing dinner on Saturday.”

“Perhaps we could meet after?” he pushed. Finn stared at him a moment, completely lost as to how she should be reading this situation. For someone who was trying to let her down easy, he seemed super eager to meet up with her. She then remembered what Angelina, Alicia and Katie had said about him. Perhaps he was just nervous. 

Regardless, this weekend was no good. She would be a wreck before and after meeting with her mother. She silently cursed her mother’s timing.

“Not sure I’d be good company this weekend, to be honest. My mother has a way of getting me into a bad mood,” she said wryly. 

“Surely not that bad,” Oliver scoffed. His mother was a saint in his mind, even if she annoyed him from time to time. He couldn’t imagine a person would didn’t love their mother. Finn snorted and shook her head.

“Trust me - you never want to meet my mother,” she said before taking a drink of her coffee. “But… I’m free during the week. Or the following weekend.” Oliver smiled and nodded. 

“Sure. Let me look over my schedule and get back to you and Katie,” he said. He then looked down at his watch. “Hate to run, but need to get to training.” He stood, Finn following suit. “It was really good to run into you, Finn.” He offered a smile that had Finn thinking her knees would give out. Thankfully, they didn’t.

“You too,” she said, smiling in return. Grabbing his cup off the table, he smiled again as he turned and walked to the door. Finn didn’t take her eyes from him, watching as he glanced back at her a few times, still smiling, then waved just before he walked out of the shop. Finn let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and sank back down into her chair. She wanted to sit and process, but realized she was going to be late if she didn’t leave right now. Sighing, she took a large gulp of her coffee before walking over and requesting a to-go cup.

This was some day.

~~~

Katie looked around the crowded restaurant before she saw Oliver sitting at table in the back, his brow furrowed. She quickly made her way over, plopping down into the chair as she dropped her bag on the floor.

“Not sure what the emergency is,” she replied lightly as she picked up a menu.

“I need you to teach me about football,” Oliver said abruptly, getting to the point. Katie just stared at him. “And well… everything muggle. And I need to get a mobile, so I need you to help with that too.” Katie’s eyebrows rose. She had a feeling this had something to do with Finn. Though she wasn’t sure just why he had settled on all of this right now.

“Why?” she asked.

“I ran into Finn today. And I asked her out. Well, not on a date. I suggested we all hang together. But I need to know more about muggle things before I see her again. And definitely before I take her out alone,” he replied, rambling slightly. “I mean… I don’t know how to work a - what do you call it? Tekky?”

“Telly,” Katie said, chuckling. “And I doubt you’ll have to worry about that if you are taking her out on a date.” 

“But I do need to learn how to work a mobile,” he pushed. “And I haven’t the foggiest about football. Merlin, she’ll never believe that I’m a professional player.” He ran his fingers through his hair, seeming far more worked up than Katie could remember ever seeing him.

Holy shit, he really was into Finn. Though Katie wasn’t completely sure how or why considering their limited interactions so far. They had spoken to each other twice now - the party and then today when they ran into each other. Just what had lit a fire under Oliver’s arse?

“Okay… You asked out Finn?” Katie asked, feeling that was the best place to start. 

“Yea, I didn’t think she’d say yes, to be honest. Since we haven’t spoken since the party,” he said. “And then I thought I mucked it up when I suggested we all go out together… But honestly, it was because I reckoned I’d need your help with… you know. Just for now - I didn’t want to have to wait forever before I saw her again.” Katie sighed as a soft smile came over her face and she propped her chin in her hand. It had been so long since she saw this side of Oliver that she just now realized she missed it. “What? What’s that look for?”

“Did you know that you’re absolutely adorable when you fancy someone?” she asked, smirking at him. Oliver frowned.

“I am not adorable,” he stated. “And you have to help me, Kates. I don’t know the first thing about muggle women.” Katie snorted.

“Not all that much different from witches,” she replied. “Outside of magic and all. If you’ve figured us out, you’re halfway there with muggles.” 

Olive frowned again as his cheeks colored slightly.

“Stop teasing, I’m being serious,” he grumbled. Katie couldn’t help but chuckle at his expression.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. He really must have it bad for Finn. But just as suddenly as she felt happy for him - and for Finn - she realized just how tricky this could be. And wondered if he had thought about it. Oliver did sometimes have the tendency to barrell into things thinking he had it under control only to find out he most certainly didn’t.

“You do have to be careful,” she warned. “I mean… for all my teasing, she  _ is _ muggle. You can’t tell her about magic. And the desire to tell her is only going to get stronger the closer you get to her.”

“Is it really that hard?” he asked, frowning slightly. “I mean… yea it’s a bit tricky with me at the moment, since I don’t know much about muggles. But figured it was easy for you since you know everything, and after some time and practice, it wouldn’t be so hard for me.” Katie sighed.

“It can be, yea. And not just remembering everything,” she admitted. As much as she was going to hate saying this, she needed to be fully honest with him. He had no idea just what he was getting himself into. “You can learn everything, but you cannot slip-up. No saying things like Merlin or muggle and such. And even if you do learn everything, you have to stay on guard because you can still mess up and say something you shouldn’t. Which you’ll then need to cover up.” 

Katie stopped and took a deep breath, this next part was going to be more for Finn’s sake than Oliver’s.

“And you have to remember… a year ago, she was engaged - she was with a man that she was ready to marry and spend the rest of her life with - and it all fell apart. She’s going to have trust issues,” she said. 

Oliver’s eyes widened as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. Sure he figured it wouldn’t be easy, but he didn’t think it would be this difficult. Not to mention, he was so concentrated on the muggle stuff that he hadn’t even begun to consider Finn’s past.

“Didn’t think about that,” he said. 

“You just need to… take it slow,” Katie said, feeling slightly guilty at the look on Oliver’s face. She hadn’t meant to turn him away from Finn - just wanted him to really think about it. “She hasn’t dated anyone since then. You need to… ease into it, I think. At the least, remember that she comes with her own baggage.” He nodded slowly.

“Yea… slow… that’s good…”

~~~

Finn was on the sofa, a movie playing, when Katie got back from meeting Oliver. 

“How was dinner?” Finn asked, turning the volume down as she walked in.

“Good,” Katie said, her mind slightly reeling. It had been an interesting couple of days - first finding out that Taylor was a wizard and then that Oliver fancied Finn and wanted help with dating her. But rather than let on that her mind was an absolute mess at the moment, she pasted a smile on her face and sat on the sofa next to Finn.

Finn watched Katie closely, sensing something was on her mind. But she knew her well enough at this point that she didn’t push her. Katie would tell her when she was ready. Besides, she had her own things to discuss. Namely Oliver. But she would get to that eventually. Before that, Finn had a rather large favor to ask of Katie.

“So… there’s something I wanted to ask you,” she said, shifting slightly on the sofa. Katie turned to look at her, her eyes wide. “So you know my mom is going to be here and I’m supposed to meet her this weekend?” 

“Yea,” Katie said, feeling relieved that this wasn’t about Oliver.

“I know it’s a lot, but… do you think you could come with me? As moral support?” Finn asked, not looking at her. Katie’s eyes widened again. “I know it’s… weird and all, but… I need someone with me. And the last time Haley came, it was… a disaster. And everytime Taylor comes with me, she just goes on about why we aren’t together. But I really don’t trust myself to get through this alone.”

Katie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She looked over, seeing the pleading look on Finn’s face. Of course, she couldn’t let the poor woman alone with her mother. 

“Of course, I’ll go with you,” she said. Finn grinned in relief. 

“Thanks… you honestly have no idea how badly I need someone with me,” she said. Katie patted her hand.

“Don’t worry, Finn. I’ll help you get through this weekend,” she said as she pushed off the sofa and headed towards the kitchen.

“Again... Thanks isn’t enough,” Finn shouted after her. “Oh… who did you meet tonight?” Katie paused as she pulled the fridge door open, happy her face was hidden.

“Oh… just… work thing,” she replied. Finn nodded slowly, sensing that wasn’t the truth either. But again, she figured it was none of her business. “So… tell everything I should know before I meet your mother…”


	10. Wing Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded meeting with Mother comes...

Finn roughly flipped through dresses on a rack, earning frowns from a couple of the women working at the clothing store. Ignoring them, a furrow appeared in her brow as she couldn’t help but think none of the dresses looked right. And they were all far more money than she wanted to spend on something she’d likely only wear this once. But at the same time, she had torn her closet apart trying to find something to wear when she met her mother and was convinced there was absolutely nothing in there that would do.

She wasn’t sure why she got like this every time she had to see her mother. Well, that wasn’t true. She knew why. The woman lived to tear her down every chance she got. At least if she were wearing something deemed acceptable by her mother’s exacting standards, it would be one less thing on the sure-to-be long list of complaints.

But who was she kidding? Her mother hated everything she chose to wear. 

Sighing, she stepped back from the rack, taking pity on the dresses she had been manhandling in her stressed out state (it wasn’t their fault) as her phone rang.

“Hey, Taylor,” she said after answering it.

“You’re angry shopping again. You know what happens when you angry shop,” he said immediately, picking up on the note of frustration in her voice. 

“I’m meeting my mother tonight. What did you expect?” Finn replied, looking around the store for something else.

“I told you I’d go with her to see her,” Taylor said.

“And I told you, you just make it worse. She spends the entire time focused on why we aren’t married and news flash - it’s all my fault,” Finn replied dryly. “Besides, I already asked Katie to go with me this time.”

“Katie? To meet your mum?” Taylor asked, sounding a bit shocked. Finn continued perusing the clothes.

“Not like I had much of a choice. Can’t bring you. And you remember what happened the last time Haley came with me,” she said. 

“Right, though… you haven’t really known her that long,” Taylor said. “Kind of a big request to make with someone you only met a few months ago.” Finn chuckled.

“Would you stop worrying about me and Katie. It’s cool,” she said. “It’ll be fine.”

“Alright. I trust your judgement,” he said, giving in a lot faster than Finn was expecting. She stopped looking through the clothes as a grin filled her face. 

“You  _ like _ her,” she sang. 

“Christ, Finn. Are we in elementary school?” he asked, chuckling. Finn snorted.

“I have totally seen the way you look at her,” Finn replied. “And besides, I need something to distract me from the sure disaster that’s going to happen tonight.”

“And you think talking about my love life is a good distraction?” he asked incredulously.

“Ah-ha! I knew it! You do fancy her,” she nearly shouted, causing more than a few other women in the shop to look over at her. She just continued on with her slow trek through the displays, stopping here and there to look at a few things.

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on your own love life?” Taylor asked. Finn snorted again.

“You mean lack thereof?” she asked. 

“What happened with that Oliver bloke?” Taylor asked. Finn sighed.

“I’m not sure. He’s so confusing,” she admitted. “We ran into each other the other day, actually. And he acted like he was really happy to see me. But at the same time, it’s been weeks since we met at the party with no word. And some of the excuses he gives… I just… I can’t tell if he’s trying to let me down nicely or if he’s just… hopeless.”

Taylor started laughing loudly on the other end, causing Finn to frown.

“This isn’t funny,” she nearly shouted, earning more glares.

“I’m not laughing at you, Finn. I swear,” he said. “Seriously. It’s just… oh, Finn…”

“Really, what’s going on?” Finn asked. “Have I gotten  _ that  _ clueless? Or is there something you know that I don’t?”

“No, you haven’t. I just… don’t write him off completely,” Taylor said. “Give him another chance. I get a feeling he might be… out of the game as well.” She tilted her head to the side a moment, thinking it over. The girls had said that he tended to only get into serious relationships. And it had been awhile since his last girlfriend - a breakup that he had taken rather hard. Maybe there was truth to what Taylor was saying. 

“You’re deflecting from Katie, though,” Finn said, circling back around. She couldn’t be distracted for too long. 

“Finny, my love, please stay out of my love life,” he said, though she could tell he was smiling as he spoke. 

“Tay, my love, when have I ever done that?” she asked sweetly in return.

“She’s lovely,” Taylor said. 

“And… you going to ask her out, or what?” Finn pushed. Taylor chuckled. “I know you want to…”

“I mean, you sure that’s a good idea? She is your flatmate… what if it doesn’t work out? Couldn’t that make things awkward for you?” Taylor asked. 

“While I appreciate the concern, I get the feeling that this is more you avoiding the situation,” she said. “Which is, for some reason, dating terrifies you.”

“I am not terrified of dating,” Taylor scoffed.

“Terrified of relationships, then,” Finn said.

“Seriously, Finn. You are a piece of work,” he said.

“In the best of ways,” she said, smiling. “And you know I’m right.” He chuckled.

“Whatever you want to think. I honestly just called to wish you luck tonight. And all it takes is one text, I can be at the flat with that whiskey you like in 30 minutes. Already have it ready,” he said. Finn knew there was no point it trying to get him to talk about Katie at this point. Not to mention she was going to be late if she didn’t choose a dress or outfit soon and talking to him was distracting her.

“Thanks, Taylor,” she said. “I’ll let you know.”

“You’ll get through this,” he continued. “Don’t let her get under your skin.”

“I’ll try not to,” she breathed, looking around the store. “Talk to you later.” She then hung up and slid her phone back into her purse. Looking around the store, Finn shook her head. 

Who was she kidding? No matter what she wore, her mother was going to hate it. Spending an extra hundred pounds on an outfit that she wasn’t going to wear again wasn’t going to change that. Might as well go home and wear something she already owned and put the money towards something she actually liked.

~~~

Finn smoothed out her dress for the millionth time since she and Katie sat down at the table and then reached for her glass of wine, emptying it in one large swallow. They had only been sitting there for about 20 minutes and Katie was starting to get a bit worried. If Finn was this restless, what did that have to say about what was coming? 

Perhaps she had gotten herself into way more than she bargained for by agreeing to come with her. Just why did she come with her? 

“It’ll be fine,” Katie said, softly and giving Finn a reassuring look. The redhead only managed to grimace, but didn’t reply. 

Katie then started to look around the restaurant, hoping that Finn’s mother wasn’t too late - she was starving. And she had to admit that when Finn sent her back to her room earlier to change into something dressier, Katie thought she was being paranoid. Finn hadn’t been lying when she said that her mother only like fancy things. Merlin, just what was this woman going to be like?

“That remains to be seen,” Finn said softly, starting to tap her foot nervously under the table. She waved down a server, ordering another glass of white wine. 

“You so sure about that?” Katie asked. She had barely sipped at her own and at this rate, Finn would likely finish up two or three glasses before her mother even arrived.

“Trust me - I need a lot more than this,” Finn said, glaring at her empty glass. “Should have let me have that whiskey.” 

“Are you honestly sure you want to go through this drunk?” Katie asked. Finn just raised her eyebrows at her.

“If you knew my mother like I do, you’d be getting drunk with me,” she said, quickly snatching up her glass as soon as the server finished pouring it. Okay, that did not sound good to Katie. The blonde looked at her own glass and picked it up, taking a decent swallow of it.

“There’s my darling girl,” a nasally voice screeched. Finn grimaced before standing, a strained smile coming over her face. 

Katie immediately stood as well, turning to study Marguerite Carleton. While she had seen and been around plenty of rich purebloods in her time, she had never been around rich muggles, so wasn’t completely sure what to expect. But she had to admit that Marguerite appeared about how Katie expected she would, though her expectations were largely informed by movies and TV.

Her red hair was short and curled, though it was a different shade than Finn’s which had Katie wondering if she colored it. Where Finn had bright copper waves that fell down her back, Marguerite’s was a deeper auburn and impeccably styled with no flyaways. Her black skirt and white blazer looked as though they had been expertly tailored to fit her tall, reed thin frame. While Katie didn’t know much about muggle fashion designers, even she could easily recognize Chanel. 

As the older woman walked towards them, she held her hands out towards Finn, revealing a few expensive - yet tasteful - rings on her hands. Though she was smiling, Katie couldn’t help but feel like Marguerite was assessing a piece of property, rather than looking at her own daughter.

“Let me look at you,” Marguerite said, taking Finn’s hands and carefully looking her up and down. “You couldn’t be bothered to fix your hair? How lazy, Fianna.”

“Apologies, Mother,” Finn said with a strained smile. 

“And what’s this dress? Why aren’t you wearing what I sent you for Christmas? Really, Chanel looks good on anyone. I simply cannot understand why you prefer this… street trash,” Marguerite continued, sniffing slightly in disgust at the simple, yet classy blue dress that Finn was wearing. 

It was then that she turned her assessing green eyes to Katie, who had the sudden urge to squirm under her intense gaze. But for Finn’s sake (and a bit of her own) she kept her back ramrod straight and her nose slightly up. She couldn’t help but think that Marguerite gave Narcissa Malfoy a run for her money.

“And just who is this?” Marguerite asked Finn, though she continued to study Katie.

“This is my very good friend and roommate, Katie Bell,” Finn said. 

Marguerite cast a look of disapproval at Finn for a moment, as though the idea of having a roommate personally offended her, then looked back at Katie. A polite, yet obviously fake smile flinted across her face. 

“Charmed,” she said before sitting down. With just that one word, Katie felt as though she had been completely dismissed from further conversation as she and Finn sat down as well and her mother reached for a menu. “Where’s the other that I do so love… Haley, was it?”

“Busy,” Finn said, reaching for her wine. 

“And that lovely man that I can’t understand why you’re not dating?” Marguerite continued, not taking her eyes off the menu. 

“Also busy,” Finn said.

“So you brought this one,” her mother said smoothly, looking up at Katie with a raised eyebrow. “What quaint little village are you from, Ms. Bell?” Finn’s cheeks reddened. Though it was phrased nicely, both Katie and Finn could hear the implication in her voice.

“Good grief, Mother,” Finn said, offering an apologetic look towards Katie. 

“It’s not far from London, actually. Just a few hours’ drive,” Katie said. 

“But she went to an exclusive boarding school in Scotland,” Finn interjected, causing Katie’s cheeks to redden a bit. Marguerite studied her coolly a bit before turning back to her menu.

“Interesting,” she said. “Perhaps you can help me talk some sense into my daughter. You see, I simply cannot get her to take an interest in any of the perfectly acceptable men that I introduce to her-”

“Probably because your definition of acceptable differs from mine,” Finn replied, her voice strained. Thankfully, a server stepped up at that point and they all placed their orders, though not without Marguerite commenting on Finn’s selection, asking if that would fit into a “healthy” diet. 

“So, tell me, Katie, just what do you do?” Marguerite asked, turning her green eyes to Katie, causing her to choke slightly on her wine. For a moment there, she had thought the woman would forget she was even there.

“I’m, ehm, I work in sport medicine,” she said. “For a professional football team.” Marguerite noticeably sniffed, causing Finn to narrow her eyes at her. 

“Sounds… challenging,” Marguerite said smoothly as she reached for her wine glass. “Did you ever consider medical school?”

“Christ’s sake, Mother. Isn’t it bad enough you have to rip my profession apart? You could at least refrain from doing so to my friends,” Finn snapped. Marguerite gave Finn a cold look.

“It’s fine,” Katie said. “Thought about it, but I prefer helping athletes. I played football throughout school.” Marguerite raised her eyebrows. Katie was fairly sure what was running through her mind, the question at this point was whether she would vocalize it. 

“Mother, why don’t you tell me why you’re here,” Finn said, trying to cut her off before she said something else rude. “Let me guess… you’ve found lucky No. 4…”

“Actually, I have met someone,” Marguerite said, temporarily distracted as she smiled at her daughter. “We’re getting married in May.” 

“Wonderful, let me know where you’re registered,” Finn said acidly as she finished another glass of wine and motioned for the server.

“I was hoping that you’d be at the wedding,” Marguerite said, her smile firmly in place. “Seeing as it’ll be here at Henry’s estate.” Katie nearly spit out her wine as she looked over at Finn. She went rigid for a moment before smiling her thanks to the server and then raising the glass to her lips. 

“Henry’s estate? Here?” she then said, her voice low.

“Yes, we intend to live there after the wedding,” her mother continued. Finn took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“Here. In England,” she replied.

“Are you going to repeat everything I say?” Marguerite replied. “Yes, we will live here. Works out wonderful, if I say so myself. Means I can keep a closer eye on you.”

“And just why is that necessary?” Finn asked, turning to scowl at her mother. Marguerite scoffed slightly.

“Thought that was obvious. You’re working in a deadend job. You can’t keep a boyfriend. Lord knows just how you intend to make a suitable match - can’t seem to do it all on your own,” she said, chuckling. “I mean, Ryan may not have been your best option, but at least he was willing to marry you for a time…”

Katie sat in shocked silence as Marguerite continued speaking for the next 10 to 15 minutes straight, going on about Finn’s failed relationship and how it was all her fault. Her inability to keep Ryan’s interest and a load of other bollocks. All the while, Finn was silently staring at her plate, her cheeks getting redder and redder until it looked like her face was nearly the color of her hair. It seemed rather unlike the woman she knew. Finn had always been outspoken, but yet sitting here in front of Marguerite, she didn’t even attempt to defend herself. 

Katie was very near about to do it herself, when something seemed to snap in Finn. Suddenly, she looked up, her eyes blazing in anger as she turned to her mother.

“Shut up,” Finn snapped. Marguerite looked over at her, her eyes wide. Katie couldn’t help as she hid a smile behind her wine glass. 

“I beg your pardon,” she said. 

“You heard me. Shut up. I happen to love my job. And I’m good at it. And there is plenty of opportunity for me to move up,” Finn said. “And Ryan - you know as well as I do that he cheated on me. With Gwen. And that was not my fault.”

“I’m sure you-”

“I’m not finished, mother,” Finn spat. “You want to get married to some guy here. Fine. But do not think that this means you get to insert yourself into my life. Because you can’t. In fact, I don’t even want to so much as hear from you while you’re here.”

“I don’t understand where this is coming from,” Marguerite said, frowning at Finn. “It’s most unbecoming.” Finn laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the people sitting at the tables nearby. She pulled her napkin off her lap and tossed it on the table.

“This has been lovely, Mom. But I’m done,” Finn said, turning to face her. “I’m done with you. With… this. Move here if you want, but I’m not going to see you. I came here to get away from you, in case you haven’t noticed, and I’m just. I’m done. You have never once said a kind word to me in my life and I don’t have to put myself through this anymore.” She then stood and grabbed her purse, Katie following.

“Nice to meet you,” Katie said, smiling smugly before they turned and walked off. Once they had gotten their coats and were outside, Finn laughed a bit maniacally.

“That was… oh my god,” Finn said. 

“Wait, you’ve never spoken to your mother like that before?” Katie asked, her eyes wide. Finn just grinned and shook her head.

“No! I just… I don’t know why, but I’ve always taken it. But I don’t know… something just… came over me and enough was enough,” Finn said excitedly. She stopped and turned to Katie. “I think… Just seeing you the other night with Roger and… really, thank you so much for coming with me tonight.”

“I didn’t do much,” Katie said, shrugging.

“No, really. Just you coming help out so much,” Finn said, linking her arm through Katie’s and leading her off down the sidewalk. “Since that ended a lot earlier - and on better terms - than expected. Let’s go get drinks. On me.” Katie chuckled.

“Alright.”

~~~

Katie laughed as she swiveled on the stool to face Finn.

“Seriously, I mean, I knew your mum was bad, but really? She did that for prom?!” Katie shouted as Finn reached for her glass. “I mean, after tonight, I suppose I can see that. God, you were amazing. You’ve honestly never done that before?” 

“Well, I mean, we’ve never gotten along, but I’ve never just… let her have it like I did tonight,” Finn said after taking a drink. “It felt… so good.” 

“I imagine so,” Katie said, grinning in return. Finn sighed and sat back in her chair, smiling. 

“Well, told my mother to fuck off. Work is going well. Suppose maybe if I can go on a date with Oliver without that being a disaster, then life is good,” Finn said lightly. Katie nearly spit out her drink. She was worried about this particular topic coming up. 

“Oliver?” she asked, putting her glass down. 

“Yea, we sort of ran into each other the other day,” Finn said, blushing slightly. She then sighed and turned to face Katie. “Be honest with me - is he really interested in me? Or is he… too nice to come out and turn me down out right?” Katie thought for a moment before speaking. While she didn’t want to step in the middle of it, she also knew that it would be difficult. And she had to say something, didn’t she?

“He’s… I wasn’t lying when I said that he’s a bit on the shy side,” she started. 

“So… it’s not me and the whole thing at the party,” Finn said. Katie chuckled and shook her head. 

“No, the party definitely is not it,” she replied. “Just… you’ve had that whole thing with Ryan and while he hasn’t had something nearly that drastic happen to him, he’s… he hesitates to get involved… so, take it slow. Maybe start as friends and see where it goes.” 

Finn thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Okay… I can do that,” she said. She then started grinning. “Speaking of guys… what do you think about Taylor?” Katie choked a bit on her drink. 

“I… what?” she asked, her cheeks going red. Finn giggled.

“You like him, don’t you?” she said. Katie just stared at her. “Oh, come on. He’s a great guy! And he’s hot. It’s totally fine if you want to meet up with him or something. I’m completely fine with it. More than fine, actually.”

“I just… Finn… you know that… I just got out of a long-term relationship. I’m not sure if I’m ready for… anything, and I know Taylor is wonderful, but I just… you know…” Katie rambled.

“Relax,” Finn said chuckling. “It’s okay! I’m not saying you need to marry him! Just… if you’re interested… go for it.” Katie took another long drink before speaking.

“I’ll think about it,” she finally said. Finn nodded. She then waved down the bartender.

“Okay, one more shot,” she said gleefully. 

“Finn… we have plans tomorrow!” Katie exclaimed.

“Yea, and one more shot isn’t going to kill you,” Finn said. “We’re celebrating!”

“Okay, fine,” Katie replied. “One more round and then home.” 

“Deal.”


	11. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Finn have a heart-to-heart over Haley's suspicions, as Katie confesses that she's struggling to keep the secret to Angelina and Alicia. But she finally decides that maybe it's time she step out of the way and actually help Oliver with Finn while trying to figure out just how she feels about Taylor...

Finn walked back over to the table, putting down the replenished bowl of chips that Haley immediately dug into before burying them in a giant heap of guacamole. She chuckled as she sat down and reached for her wine glass. Katie was off at an away match and would be gone until tomorrow, so for the first time in awhile, it was just the two best friends together.

“I seriously cannot believe that you finally stood up to your mum,” Haley said, her mouth full. Finn just smiled and shrugged.

“Figured it was about time,” she said with a sigh before taking a sip of her wine.

“The one time I don’t go with you and I miss it, damn,” Haley said. Finn rolled her eyes.

“You remember what happened the last time you were with me,” she replied, staring at her.

“What? I wasn’t that bad,” Haley shouted.

“Pretty sure you threatened to kill her,” Finn said, smirking. Haley pointed at her.

“I did not threaten to kill her… just told her to watch her back. There’s a difference,” she insisted. “How did Katie take it?”

“She did well. And was impressed,” Finn replied. Haley looked down at the dip, her brow furrowed, then looked back up at Finn. “Oh, god, what is it this time?” 

“Don’t you ever get the feeling that… something’s off with her?” Haley asked. Finn snorted. 

“No, what could possibly be off? Besides, I thought you liked her,” Finn replied.

“I do. And she’s fun and all. Her friends as well - Alicia is hilarious, by the way. And Angelina’s lovely, but… dunno, I just get this feeling there's something going on,” Haley said. Finn raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t give me that look. My feelings are always right. You know this.”

“They are not always right,” Finn shot back. “Case in point, Katie. She’s normal and wonderful and I like her. And she hasn’t stolen anything yet.” Haley looked towards the shut bedroom door and then back at Finn.

“Let’s go through her room,” she said, starting to stand.

“Fuck! No, Haley!” Finn shouted with a laugh. “We are not going through her things! And you're being absolutely ridiculous.” Haley sat down and rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but you have to admit that there is something about her that’s strange,” she said, pouting slightly.

“Haley, are you jealous? Because you know you’ll always be my best friend,” Finn said lightly.

“I’m not jealous!” Haley shouted. Finn just stared at her. “I know how hard the last year has been for you and… I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Finn sighed.

“Katie’s not going to hurt me,” she replied.

“But you have to admit that I’m right on some level. I mean, how come she’s always vague when she talks about her work?” Haley said. “Are we really sure that she works for a professional football team?”

“I’ve met her team,” Finn retorted. “I don’t think that’s vague.”

“Well, then… this boarding school they went to? Sure, they talk about it, but they get all wonky about it. And last time, I was talking to Angelina about school and she had the oddest look on her face when I went on about how I nearly failed trigonometry,” Haley said.

“ _I_ get an odd look when anyone talks about trig,” Finn said.

“Alright, Merlin. What’s with that? They've all said it at some point,” Haley pushed, a smug look on her face as though she finally had solid evidence that they were strange.

“Some weird inside joke. Katie told me about it,” Finn replied lightly. Haley groaned slightly and rolled her eyes. She then sat up.

“Fine. Oliver. Why haven’t you heard from him? Weren't you all supposed to hang out or something?” Haley said. “Has Katie not given him your number? It's been days since you ran into him.” 

Finn sighed and frowned slightly. That was one area that she was unsure about.

“I’m sure he’s just busy. He did say that he had a lot of away matches coming up,” Finn said, staring at her wine glass. She glanced up, seeing Haley’s expression had softened. “Dear god, please no more pity.”

“I’m not pitying you,” Haley said, reaching for her glass. “Okay, so perhaps there’s a reason for the weird shite… and maybe I’m just a bit jealous…” Finn smiled softly and reached over, grabbing Haley’s hand.

“Again, you know you’re my best friend,” she said. 

“It’s… sometimes I feel like… well you and Katie are always doing something together nowadays. And you see each other every day and all…” Haley admitted. “I don’t want you to forget about me.” Finn rolled her eyes.

“How could I possibly do that? They can probably hear you across the Channel,” she said with a grin. Haley glared at her. “Seriously, Haley.” 

“I know,” Haley said with a sigh.

“And just because I’m getting close with Katie and the others, doesn’t mean I’m pushing you out or away,” Finn continued. “I wuv you, Hawey.” Haley snorted and started laughing loudly.

“Please!” she said. After she had settled down, she looked at Finn with a hopeful expression on her face. “You know… even I have to admit, it's been really good for you. You’ve opened up a lot more lately… and though I’m still slightly suspicious… I think perhaps you might be right. Katie is a good roommate.” Finn grinned at her. “I mean, Christ, not only have you been going out more and meeting people, you fucking stood up to your mum. If that’s not progress, well…” She lifted her glass to her lips and took a drink. “I’m just wondering what it is that she’s been saying to you, because god knows Taylor and I have been trying for years.” Finn just shrugged.

“I think… I think it was more a case of we needed to help each other,” she said thoughtfully. 

“Perhaps that’s it,” Haley said after thinking about it. “Now… to find a way to get this Oliver bloke on the right track…”

~~~

Katie stretched slightly in her chair, wishing that she could be home in her own bed rather than out in Diagon Alley at a pub. But she had told Finn that she would be at an away match, so couldn’t go back until tomorrow to keep up the ruse. It was the third time that she had to crash at either Alicia’s or Angelina and George’s under the guise of being out of town.

“We can go if you want,” Angelina said, watching her carefully.

“I’m fine,” Katie said, smiling. “Just a bit tired, is all. Long match.”

“Caught it on the wireless,” Alicia said. “Seems it was brutal.”

“Always the Falcons…” Katie muttered as she reached for her pint. “Had to fix four broken noses and a fair bit of black eyes, ribs and loads of other broken bones.”

“And that’s quidditch,” Alicia replied with a sigh. “How are things with Finn?” Katie frowned slightly as she looked down at her mug and then up at her best friends.

“Well… good, but… Oliver wants me to teach him about muggle things so he can take her out,” she said. Angelina’s eyes widened as she slowly started to grin, while Alicia chuckled.

“So he finally got up the courage to ask her out. Well, again,” Alicia replied.

“Not completely. They ran into each other and he suggested that we all go out together. At first, anyway. Wants to learn more about muggle stuff before he takes her out alone,” Katie said. Alicia frowned slightly as she leaned forward, picking up on something in her friend. 

“What is it, Kates?” she asked. Katie sighed.

“Is it such a good idea?” she asked. “Oliver can be hopeless on a good day and he barely passed muggle studies. What if he slips up?”

“I understand the concern, but I’m sure Oliver will be fine. He's a grown man,” Angelina said. “You’re doing well…”

“But that’s the thing, it’s getting harder to keep the secret. Even with Taylor helping and all-”

“What? Back up,” Alicia said. “Taylor?” Katie grimaced slightly.

“Right. He’s a wizard,” she said, realizing that she had forgotten to share that news. 

“Well, that’s certainly good news for you,” Alicia said with a smirk. 

“Focus. We’re discussing Finn and Oliver,” Katie said.

“And you honestly think that it’s a good idea to stand in between them?” Angelina asked. “Or discourage that from happening? You know that one or both of them will find out eventually... Especially if Oliver is serious about asking her out.”

“I don’t know… I haven’t seen him this worked up in awhile, which means he obviously fancies her… a lot,” Katie said. “Which just makes me feel all the worse. I didn’t tell him no outright, but just that… he should take things slow…”

“That’s not bad advice,” Angelina said.

“But are you doing it for them or yourself?” Alicia pushed. Katie frowned. Leave it to Alicia to get right to the point. “Because if they get close, if things work out, he’ll eventually tell her about magic and then she’ll find out that you’ve been lying to her.” Katie stared at her glass again.

“I don’t want to keep lying to her,” she said softly. “It feels… wrong…”

“But it’s what we have to do. All of us - Oliver included for the time being,” Alicia said, glancing at Angelina and then back at Katie. “She can’t know.”

“I know,” Katie said, leaning back in her chair. 

“If it’s getting too much, I can still help you find a fla-”

“I’m not moving out,” Katie said abruptly. “Sure things are confusing. And it royally sucks lying to Finn, but… I can’t move out. I don’t want to. As mad as it might sound, living there is really helping me… and she’s become a good friend.” 

“Then you’re going to have to get it together,” Alicia said sternly. “And for fuck’s sake, let Oliver take her out on a date. Finn deserves to go out with a decent bloke. You too, for that matter.” Katie’s cheeks flushed pink.

“No. I’m not ready,” she said quickly. Alicia smirked as Angelina chuckled. Seemed she had hit a nerve with that one. But then again, she had known Katie and long time and had easily picked up on her feelings for Taylor. Even if the former chaser was hellbent on denying them.

“You did say that he’s a wizard… certainly makes it easier,” Angelina suggested. Katie just shook her head.

“Stop it, both of you,” she ordered. “You both know that I’m not ready for, for… anything like that. No.”

“Come on, you know you love us, Kates,” Alicia said, batting her eyelashes dramatically. Katie huffed, but there was clearly a smile on her face. “Now, I think you should owl Oliver and set up a date to get him a mobile…”

~~~

“I really appreciate this, Kates,” Oliver said as the two of them walked into the flat. Finn said she would be out with Taylor and they likely wouldn’t be back for a few more hours. That gave them plenty of time for her to give him a rudimentary lesson on the mobile that she had just helped him purchase as well as other muggle things. It was better to do it at her flat since it was completely muggle.

“Not a problem. Can’t have you giving up the game in the first round,” Katie said with a sigh. The two settled on the sofa and Oliver pulled out the box from a bag and stared at it in confusion. “Hand it here…”

Sometime later, Oliver was still staring down at the contraption in confusion.

“So you just... what?” Oliver asked for the fifth time. He wasn’t even sure if his fingers could work it, the keys were so small and not made for someone with such big hands has him. Katie chuckled as she took it away from him. 

“You press this button and… okay, now you can send a text message,” Katie said, holding the phone out so he could see. Oliver nodded, his eyes fixed on the small black and grey box. “Don’t forget to plug it in when you’re at home or it’ll die and you can’t use it. Just use the outlets in your flat and plug this end into the outlet and this one into the phone.” She pointed at the charging cord as she spoke while Oliver nodded.

He took the phone back, staring at it as though it was some sort of magical object that would make all his dreams come true. 

“Thanks, Kates,” he said, not taking his eyes off it. Katie just chuckled as she stood and walked towards the kitchen to get them two beers. She had already programmed Finn’s number into the phone for him as well as hers, but she wondered if he could even remember how to navigate to the phonebook to call either of them. She should probably explain speed dial to him next.

“So… you thought about what you’re going to do on your first date with Finn?” she asked. He looked over at her, his eyes wide. 

“I… dunno… Shit, I hadn’t even thought that far,” he said, suddenly worried. It wasn’t like he could take her to the Alley - where he usually took his dates. Or a quidditch pitch for a flying lesson. What did you do on muggle dates? Just eat?

Katie chuckled again as she walked over and held the beer out to him, sensing that he was currently going through all the things he usually did on a date and deeming all of it too magical. She felt like she was going to have to plan that for him as well. At least until he got his bearings. Then Oliver would do well enough on his own. He could be devastatingly romantic, after all.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Katie frowned, not remembering if someone was supposed to come over. Walking over, she unlocked the door and opened it, her eyes widening slightly as she saw Taylor standing there.

“Katie… good to see you,” he said, walking into the flat. He stopped when he saw Oliver seated on the sofa. He smiled at her and then walked over. “This must be the Oliver I’ve heard about.” 

Oliver gave Katie a confused look, then stood and stuck his hand out.

“Taylor, is it?” he asked. Taylor nodded as he shook his hand. 

“See Katie must be teaching you how to use a mobile so you can get in touch with Finn,” he replied, going to the kitchen. “Speaking of which, where is the bloody vixen?” Oliver’s eyes widened as he locked gazes with Katie.

“Oh, right… forgot… Taylor’s a wizard,” Katie said. She then turned to Taylor. “I thought she was out with you.” 

“Wait… what?” Oliver asked. Taylor walked back out, grinning with a beer of his own. 

“Still didn’t answer me,” Katie said, looking at Taylor, hoping that she wasn’t blushing. From the way Oliver was watching the two of them, she could tell that she was failing. There was something about Taylor's teasing that always had her cheeks turning colors.

“Oh, right. She said she got called into work and wanted me to meet her here. Think she wanted to stay around the flat tonight,” Taylor replied. “You two planning to stick around?”

“Ehm… I,” Oliver started, not sure how to respond. He wanted to see Finn, yes, but his hands were starting to get slightly sweaty at the thought of it. He wasn’t ready. There was still too much for him to learn about muggle life. 

Of course, that would be about the time that Finn came rushing into the flat, slightly red-faced and out of breath.

“Sorry, I’m-” 

She froze, seeing that Katie and Taylor were not alone in the flat. Her eyes widened as she saw Oliver standing in front of the sofa. What was he doing there? Was Katie trying to set them up?

“There you are,” Taylor said, walking over to hug her. “Was just thinking we should order pizza. For the four of us.” Finn just blinked and then nodded.

“I… sure,” she said, she looked at Katie. “Good with you?” 

“Yea,” Katie said. She then looked over at Oliver. “You in, Oliver?” He cleared his throat.

“Ehm… yes… yea. Don’t have any plans tonight,” he said, running his hand up the back of his neck.

“Excellent, I’ll call Giovanni’s,” Taylor said, already walking over to the phone. “Thinking… supreme and pepperoni?” 

“Yes. Oh! And get the cheese sticks,” Finn said, temporarily distracted. “And wings!” Taylor just laughed and shook his head as he dialed. Finn then turned and her cheeks went slightly red as she looked at Oliver standing there with a mobile in his hand. “New phone?”

“Oh, yea. Mine’s been on the fritz lately. Been needing to get a new one for a while now,” he said. Finn nodded as she turned and walked into the kitchen to get herself a beer and avoid looking at Oliver. Katie was already trying to hide her smile. “That’s why I wasn’t able to call…”

“Oh, cool,” Finn said, walking back into the living room as Taylor snorted slightly as he ordered. Finn shot him a look and then walked over and sat on the sofa, picking up the box.

“Nice phone,” she said, looking up at him. He nodded and moved to sit next to her. Though not too close. 

“Said it was the latest or something. Honestly, I didn’t understand half of what they were saying at the shop,” he replied. Finn frowned.

“I thought you were into new tech,” she replied. Oliver’s eyes widened, but he then shot a look at Katie, who quickly walked into the kitchen and away from his accusing eyes. “You had that moving photograph at your place.”

“Oh, right… I think it’s… cool… just don’t understand it much,” Oliver mumbled.

“Right then. Pizza should be here soon,” Taylor said, walking over and sitting in an armchair as Katie walked back out and moved to sit in the other. He started grinning as he took in Finn and Oliver’s awkward body language and winked at Katie, who was also entertained by their interaction. This was going to be fun.

“So, Oliver… how’s matches going?” Taylor asked casually.

“Good, though took a b-ball to the head last game,” he said, taking a large gulp as his cheeks turned slightly red.

“Oh, god,” Finn replied. “That can’t be good.”

“Bet that hurt,” Taylor said, chuckling. 

“A bit, but nothing I haven’t gone through before,” Oliver said. Soon enough the conversation flowed more naturally and the couple on the sofa ended up sliding a bit closer together. The pizza arrived and by that time, Finn was grinning as Oliver entertained them with stories from all his years of playing, though he was careful to alter it as best he can. Katie was impressed with his improvisation skills. And he must have read up a bit on football in his free time, though there were a few occasions where he referred to quidditch rules rather than football. Thank Merlin, Finn didn’t know the difference.

“Ah, we need more beer,” Katie said abruptly, standing and starting towards the kitchen. She didn’t really, but wanted to give Finn and Oliver a bit of time alone. Thankfully Taylor was equally as good at reading the situation.

“I’ll help,” Taylor said, standing as well as he shot a wink towards Finn. 

She and Oliver went a bit silent, the awkwardness settling in now that they were alone. Finally he turned to her.

“Hope you don’t mind, but… Kates already gave me your number,” Oliver said as the two walked into the kitchen. Finn blushed slightly. “Again, I really did mean to contact you before, just… with the season and all, it’s been… hectic.”

“Oh, I get it,” Finn replied quickly. “I mean… yea, work gets crazy for me too. And well…” She stopped and took a deep breath then met his eyes. “It’s good that it’s taken a while, actually. I’m… out of practice with this sort of thing… It’s been over a year since my break-up and we were together for a long time before that…”

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to,” Oliver said, sensing her discomfort. “I understand. Been awhile for me too. And my last relationship was fairly serious as well.”

“Katie mentioned that,” Finn replied, leaning towards him slightly. Oliver nodded slowly.

“We were together almost two years,” he said. “And I thought perhaps she was… the one… but you know how it goes.”

“Yea…” Finn said, trailing off as she looked away.

“But… I do think that… you seem pretty special. And taking things slow is a good idea for us. I just want the opportunity to get to know you better,” he said. Finn looked at him and smiled.

“I would like that,” she said.

~~~

In the kitchen, Katie peeked around the corner and smiled then turned and jumped not expecting Taylor to be so close behind her. 

“Sorry,” she said, sidestepping around him and going to the fridge.

“Those two are finally working things out,” Taylor said with a sigh. “Think they might just go on a date soon…”

“That’s his plan,” Katie replied as she opened the fridge and bent down, grabbing more beer. 

“And what’s your plan, Ms. Bell?” Taylor asked smoothly. She shut the door and looked at him, her eyes slightly wide. “You think perhaps we could meet up? Maybe go on a date on our own without having to backup one or both of the idiots out there?” She thought a moment before smiling slightly and taking a step towards him. Her heart was pounding. 

But as much as she was attracted to Taylor, she knew that she definitely wasn’t ready for this.

“Look, I like you,” Katie started, though her eyes widened as Taylor grinned. “I mean, you’re not horrible, but… I’m really not interested in anything with anyone right now…”

“I understand… imagine the tosser left you with a bit of mistrust,” he replied, though his face softened. “Really, Katie. I get it. You think all the flirt and such is for fun? Been hurt myself.” 

“You have?” Katie asked softly. He nodded and glanced into the living room where they could hear Finn and Oliver laughing. 

“Haven’t we all?” he said, not meeting her eyes. He looked back at her, reading her expression. “No, not Finn. Never Finn. Someone after her. But she was there to nurse my wounds. Just like I’ve been there for her the last year after Ryan.” Katie chuckled softly.

“Aren’t we the broken hearts club?” she replied wryly.

“Yea, though hopefully those two are about to get out of it,” he replied, nodding his head towards Finn and Oliver.

“Yea, hopefully…”


	12. First Dates & Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Finn have their first date... Katie wonders if she'll be able to finally move on from Roger and trust again...

Oliver held out the chair for Finn, causing her to blush slightly as she sat down and reached for her menu. He then quickly moved to his own chair and sat, looking down at his, though he nervously glanced up at Finn here and there.

He had been excited and felt perfectly fine about his first date with Finn all day. Though it had been awhile and he had never dated a muggle before, he had spent a fair amount of time preparing - his muggleborn teammates had been teaching him the ins and outs of football. Katie had spent a fair amount of time going over muggle terms as well as everyday muggle items that might pop up either while they were out or in conversation. 

Not to mention, everything had been going rather well. He had shown up at her flat on time and like any good gentleman, escorted her to the restaurant. But then, of course, disaster would strike as they were getting out of the cab. The driver gruffly informed him that he hadn’t given him enough to cover the fare.

He supposed in the scheme of things it wasn’t that big of a mistake. Surely loads of people accidentally handed over the wrong amount because they were in a rush or not paying attention. But it was his first time taking a cab and he wanted to impress Finn (even though she couldn’t know it was his first time taking a cab). Not to mention, he was convinced that he had handed over the correct amount and proceeded to tell the driver so. 

That is until Finn quietly tapped his arm and whispered that the cabbie was actually right. Oliver then apologized profusely - to both the driver and then Finn when they got out - and tried to blame it on being tired from training, worried she now thought he was the world’s biggest prat.

As they sat in the restaurant, he worried about whatever else that could go wrong. Would he get into an argument with the server over a misunderstanding? Not pay enough for dinner? Misunderstand some muggle term and completely embarrass himself? 

Glancing up again, he noticed that Finn was casually looking over the menu still. If she were upset, she certainly wasn’t showing it. Looking back down at his own, he made a quick decision on what to order, not really paying attention to the prices or converting them to galleons. Not that it mattered - Katie had told him how much to get exchanged at the bank and assured him it would be more than enough for where they were going for the evening. Thank Merlin she had helped him choose the place and then made the reservation for him. With his luck so far, he’d likely have ruined that too.

“So… how was training?” Finn asked, looking up at him as she put down her menu.

“Good. Had a good session,” Oliver said, trying to keep from tapping his foot under the table. For Merlin’s sake, he was a grown man. A top quidditch player. Just why was he letting one little mistake ebb away at his confidence like this?

Ah, right. The beautiful woman seated across from him who couldn’t know about magic. 

A server stepped up and looked at him expectantly about that time. Oliver picked up his menu and for a moment froze as his mind went blank on how this was supposed to work. Did he order first? Or let her? Was he supposed to order for her? He hadn’t even asked what she wanted. Had it really been so long ago that he had been on a date that he would forget something like this? Surely not.

What was wrong with him tonight?

For her part, if she thought his behavior odd, Finn didn’t react. She looked at the server and put in her order, then waited on Oliver. He swallowed and then quickly put in his before also ordering a bottle of red wine. At the very least he had remembered the type of wine she liked - or at least he hoped she liked it, he had seen a bottle of it at her flat the other night. A small smile came over Finn’s face, so he hoped he had made up for the moment with the cabbie earlier. As well as treating the wait staff extra nice - though he was usually rather polite and kind to them.

“Right so… any hits to the head today?” Finn asked, smirking slightly as her green eyes twinkled. He felt his cheeks heat up - she had noticed his bumbling. But at the same time, it helped relieve some of the pressure in his chest.

“Maybe a few,” he admitted, finding himself chuckling slightly. 

This was Finn. There was no reason to get so worked up. Even if he didn’t have Katie (and Taylor) as a buffer, he could get through one date without blowing the entire Statute of Secrecy. Not to mention, they had spent hours together the other night and everything was fine. She  _ had _ agreed to go out with him, after all. 

Bloody hell, it was like the first time he had gone up on a broom on his own - that weird mix of excitement and fear. But no reason to worry, surely.

_ “Take a deep breath and relax,”  _ he heard a voice in his head say.  _ “You’ll be fine…” _

Finn wasn’t all that calm, on the other hand. The whole night she had been a bundle of nerves and worried that she’d say or do something that would have Oliver running for the hills. For that reason, she had a mental checklist of things to avoid in conversation - her mother, her ex, and her mother. 

As Oliver started talking about some of the training the team had done that day, she crossed her legs under the table in an effort to keep from bouncing her leg. She reached for her water glass to have something to do with her hands and to try and keep from staring at him like an idiot.

It was bad enough that this was her first date since Ryan. It was also with a gorgeous guy who happened to be a professional football player. Granted, she didn’t know shit about the sport. Glancing around, she wondered if they would have any sort of fan run-in. Not that she wanted to, just she remembered how dedicated to the sport a lot of her co-workers were. If Oliver were as good as Katie and Taylor made him out to be, then there was always a possibility.

And that’s just what she needed on her first date in over a year. To have a fan come up and interrupt it.

“Finn?”

She jumped slightly, looking at Oliver with wide eyes.

“Yea?” she asked. He smiled and chuckled, seeming to visibly relax a bit more.

“I asked how your day was,” he said. “You seemed off somewhere there for a bit…”

“Oh, sorry,” Finn said, smiling tensely. Great, now he’d think that she found him boring. Which she didn’t. She was just caught up in her head overanalyzing everything she did and said. “Just… yea, work was hectic today. We’ve got print coming up and I’m a little all over the place. Kind of hard to switch it off sometimes.”

“Ah… any new arguments with the boss? Charlotte, wasn’t it?” he asked. Finn couldn’t help but be a bit impressed a second time - the first being when he ordered her favorite wine. Seemed he really  _ was _ a good listener.

“Not today, thank god. And it’s not so much arguments… she’s just… really particular,” Finn said. “But in the media world, that’s a good thing.” 

The server walked back up at that moment with the wine and both Finn and Oliver looked as though they could kiss her. She quickly poured them both glasses and sat the bottle down before walking away. Finn took a drink and then set her gaze on Oliver. What the hell was she being so nervous about? She needed to just relax.

“So, Oliver… Katie tells me that you’re from Scotland,” she said, deciding talking about his family and hometown could be a good start. As it was she only knew he played football and went to school with Katie, Angelina and Alicia.

“It wasn’t obvious?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Finn blushed slightly as she reached for her wine glass again. “Aye, grew up there in a village not far from Glasgow with my parents.”

“Ah, no brothers or sisters?” she asked. He shook his head.

“Though my mother claims she’s glad for it, lest she had ended up with a brood of sport-obsessed children. I was enough of that,” he said with a chuckle. “My da is rather into it as well.” 

“Still can’t seem to wrap my head around it, to be honest. Never been one for sports. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I had fun watching football - American football, I mean - and basketball and all that in school. But think I just enjoyed being at the games more than I actually enjoyed what was going on in the game,” she admitted.

“True… that is part of the fun. Going with friends and such. Definitely enjoyed watching matches in school as much as I enjoyed playing,” he replied thoughtfully. 

“Really?” Finn asked, not quite believing him.

“Okay, maybe not as much, but still enjoyed them nonetheless,” he confessed. “So none for you, then?”

“No, I was too busy on the newspaper staff. And debate team. And student council. And the school magazine,” Finn said. “I’m completely uncoordinated. The few times I was forced to play any team sport in gym class, I was quickly relegated to water girl for the safety of the rest of the team.” 

“Surely you weren’t that bad,” Oliver replied.

“Managed to knock out two girls with one serve the last time I attempted volleyball,” Finn said, her face straight. Oliver frowned slightly in confusion, trying not to appear panicked - why hadn’t Katie mentioned volleyball? “But I suppose I should wear it as a badge of honor. Not many can do that.” 

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” he replied. “Though imagine it’s not too easy. Fairly hard to knock someone out with a qu-football. Assume it’s not so different than a, a, volleyball.” Finn just shrugged as she studied him a bit. 

“So you guys were all really close in school,” she said. “Was it a really small boarding school or something? I thought they were typically all boys or all girls as well.” Oliver choked on his wine a bit. 

“Well… yea, it’s a bit smaller than your average boarding school,” he said after clearing his throat. “And… suppose it wasn’t really your average boarding school either. The houses were all co-ed, though the dorms weren’t.” 

“Sounds better than where I went,” Finn said with a huff. 

“You went to boarding school as well?” he asked. 

“No,” Finn replied. “Private school. Full of elitists and trust fund kids. Though, suppose I’m a trust fund kid as well…” Oh, shit. Curse her and her stupid nervous rambling. She needed to redirect. 

Oliver stared at her like she was speaking in another language. Though he at least understood elitist. Suffered through a fair bit of that at Hogwarts with the purebloods in Slytherin. He had a grandmother who was muggle on his father’s side. But he had no idea what she meant by trust fund kid. What was a trust fund?

“A what?” he asked. Finn blinked a bit, confused. If he went to boarding school, surely Oliver had to know what a trust fund kid was. Boarding schools were usually prime locations for them.

“Rich kids from rich families who will always be rich and therefore tend not to find real jobs,” Finn said. “I mean, I suppose when you put it like that, I’m different… I don’t use my fund. It’s just for emergencies…” Her cheeks flushed slightly. Fuck, no, no, no. She was supposed to be diverting from this topic. Not to mention, now she sounded like she was bragging. Which she wasn’t. God, this was quickly turning into a disaster.

Oliver sat up, his eyebrows rising slightly. Finn definitely didn’t come off like any of the purebloods. Not to mention, she worked in a fairly middle class job. Several questions began floating around in his head, but he remembered Katie’s warning to avoid bringing up her mother at all costs. And probably might be safe to not ask about New York at all. Right. What was there to talk about then?

“Anyway, it was a good school. Just… some crappy people went there. But then I moved here for university and never looked back,” Finn said quickly, hoping to avoid high school and her mother at all costs. She smiled at him.

“Why journalism?” he asked, deciding it was the safest option of the questions he had. Finn chuckled.

“I loved it,” she said, her eyes lighting up. “Writing. Tracking down stories. Then putting it all together and seeing it come out in print. I mean, my friends think it’s weird, but my favorite smell is a freshly printed newspaper or magazine.”

“Trust me, not strange. My friends think me odd for liking the smell of fresh cut grass and broom polish,” he said with a chuckle.

“Broom polish?” Finn said with a slight snort. “That is a bit odd, though I get the fresh cut grass bit.” Oliver’s eyes widened as he reached for his wine glass. Finn just watched him, obviously waiting for the story. 

“I mean… shoe polish,” he said, stuttering slightly. “My grandad was always polishing his shoes and… the scent grew on me. Makes me think of him.” Oliver looked around, praying for the bloody server to bring their food. He completely missed the soft expression that had come over Finn’s face. 

“I think that’s really sweet,” she said, getting his attention. “So… tell me more about your granddad…”

~~~

“You couldn’t wait to talk about it, could you?” Katie teased as she sat down, meeting Oliver for coffee during her lunch break the day after his date with Finn. He looked up from his mug, a goofy grin on his face. “I take it from that look that it went well.”

“Yea, it was… she’s… I thought for sure I had ruined everything. Or would fuck up with all the muggle stuff, but… after awhile, it just didn’t really matter that much anymore,” he said. Katie raised her eyebrows slightly. “Did she say anything to you?”

Katie laughed as she lifted her own mug to her lips. She and Finn had stayed up way entirely too late after she got back last night, as the ginger woman gave her a minute-by-minute rundown of everything from him picking her up, to the chaste kiss he left on her cheek when he dropped her off. If she hadn’t liked something, he had apparently made a strong impression overall - so much so that Finn hadn’t mentioned it. Though she did tell Katie about a few of his missteps, which she wrote off as adorably absentminded.

But now, taking in Oliver’s suddenly slightly worried look, she almost felt bad for wanting to tease him about it. Almost.

“Well…” she said slowly, drawing it out. Oliver just frowned at her. “Relax, she had a good time. And many good things to say about you.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Perhaps we could all go out next weekend? We’ve got matches on Friday but nothing the rest of the weekend,” Oliver said. “A double date. Yea, we could do that. Bit easier with you and Taylor there. Though I don’t really care… did she tell you we’ve been, what’s it? Right, texting? We’ve been texting.” 

Katie choked a bit on her drink, not expecting Oliver to suggest that she join him on a double date. With Taylor. Had she been that obvious the other night?

“Knew it. You do fancy him,” Oliver said, starting to grin as Katie’s cheeks turned red.

“I… no,” Katie said, sitting up a bit straighter. “He’s nice and everything, but no.” Oliver continued to laugh. “But texting… how’s that going for you?”

“We’ll get to that in a bit. What’s so bad about Taylor. Seems like a good bloke, once you get passed the teasing,” Oliver said, happy to have the upperhand in the conversation. Katie sighed.

“You know why, Oliver. I’m not ready,” she said, turning slightly serious. “It’s not been that long…”

“But Roger’s already moved on - the wanker. Why shouldn’t you?” Oliver asked, losing a bit of the amused twinkle in his eyes. Katie looked down at her mug, unsure of how to answer. She supposed it was true. Roger had moved on. She should as well. 

But something in her was still hesitating.

“I’m fine with hanging out. But… the rest I’ll have to take in my own time,” she said, finally looking up at him. Oliver nodded.

“Fair enough,” he replied.

“So… Oliver Wood… texting,” Katie said with a grin. 

“Thought I’d never get it down, but it’s not so bad,” he said. “Though, Merlin… how do you type so fast? Takes me half an hour to get a few words in and she responds in a few seconds.” Katie couldn’t help herself as she chuckled while Oliver continued on lamenting the small keys on his mobile that was obviously not made for someone with large hands like his.

Though she couldn’t help as the guilt snaked its way back in. While happy for Oliver and Finn, she knew how difficult it was going to be. Oliver had always been a rather open and honest person. It was going to eat away at him the longer he had to keep secrets from Finn. 

Much like it was eating away at her.

“What? I didn’t think I mucked up that badly with the cabbie,” he replied, bringing her out of her reverie. Katie looked up at him, not realizing that she had tuned out.

“Oh, no… wasn’t that. Just…” she sighed.

“Ah… the secret,” he said, his smile fading. 

“It’s hard,” she said. “Are you really sure that you’re ready for that?” Oliver was silent a few moments before responding.

“It’ll be difficult… but that’s just the way it is, isn’t it? We can’t tell her,” he replied. “Maybe someday… but not for now. So when I think of it that way, it helps a bit...”

“That is true,” Katie said, her thoughts turning to how Finn might react when or if they did actually tell her the truth. Would she think they were all mad? Or would she be hurt or angry? She didn’t like to spend too much time focusing on that, hoping that instead she might be excited to learn that magic existed.

If they ever got to that day.

“Can’t focus on that, Kates,” Oliver said. She looked up at him. “For now… let’s just focus on the present.” She smiled slightly and nodded.

“That’s probably for the best…”

~~~

Finn kicked her shoes off as she leaned back on Taylor’s sofa, sighing in bliss to be in a comfortable setting as she sipped her glass of wine that he had ready for her as soon as she walked in.

“You know me too well, Tay,” she called out, looking towards the kitchen. She heard a chuckle.

“Have known you far too long,” he quipped.

“So… Oliver ordered my favorite wine,” she said.

“Oh, did he? Take it from the mad grin you had when you walked in, you had fun last night,” he called back. 

“I did… it was a bit rocky at first. I think we were both nervous. But then… I don’t know, something just clicked and then it was… very natural,” she said, thinking over the night. “He’s very… sweet.”

“Sweet?” Taylor asked, stepping into the living room, a dish towel over his shoulder. Finn turned to face him and nodded.

“Yea… and I mean normally I’m not sure how I would take it, but he says the strangest things. But it’s cute,” she said. Taylor’s eyebrows rose.

“Things like what?” he asked.

“I swear to god… he said he liked the smell of broom polish. Do they even make broom polish? But must have been tired or something. He then said that he meant to say shoe polish,” she said. Taylor nodded slowly. “And then he seemed confused with his money, but I guess that was just nerves too…”

Taylor sighed as Finn continued on, talking about the date. He had to admit, Oliver was fairly good at catching his missteps and covering for them. But there was only so much being tired or taking a “football” to the head could cover for. If he didn’t tighten up his story, Finn was going to catch on and have far more questions than he could answer.

Of course, about that time, Taylor noticed that Finn had stopped speaking and was now staring into space, her brow furrowed. He quickly walked over and sat next to her.

“Finny… what’s that look for?” he asked softly. She met his eyes and sighed.

“I guess… just waiting for it,” she said. 

“Waiting for what?”

“For the shoe to drop. To find out that Oliver is not nearly as wonderful as he seems,” she replied. “That he’s got some big, horrible secret that’s going to pop out and bite me in the ass.”

“You’ve got to stop thinking like that, Finn,” he said, taking her hand. “Just because Ryan was an asshat doesn’t mean all men are going to be like that. That Oliver is.”

“But you remember… he was so good in the beginning. And, I mean, we were going to get married… he hid all of that from me for a really long time,” Finn said, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. Taylor reached over, pulling her into a tight hug. He, of course, knew that Oliver was hiding something pretty big from her, though it wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought. 

He was hiding the same thing, after all. None of them had no choice but to keep the secret.

“You’re going to have to let go eventually, Finn… learn to trust a bit more,” he said softly. She sighed.

“I know…”

“Stop worrying and… let it happen…”

“I’ll try…”


	13. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew this day was coming... save Finn...

Katie sighed as she finished packing up her bag. The match had gone on far longer than expected with far more injuries than expected. At the moment, all she could think about was getting home and taking a long hot shower. Or better yet, soaking in the tub with a glass of wine. Yes, that was exactly what she needed, she thought as she slung her bag over her shoulder and took one more look around the clinic to make sure she hadn’t left anything undone.

Satisfied, she walked out, turning the lights off as she left, though she couldn’t help but grimace as she thought about how much longer it would take her to get home. Plus the floos were on the other side of the stadium. She stopped for a moment, glancing down the hallway to the apparition point that all the players and staff used. 

No, she needed to go home her regular way. That was the deal she made with herself when she moved in with Finn. No popping in and out of the flat. She started walking again, but stopped, remembering that Finn said something about having plans that night. She glanced at her watch. It was still relatively early for a Friday. She would likely still be out. Glancing down the hallway again, she sighed and turned.

_ “Just this once,”  _ she thought to herself.  _ “And I’ll just apparate to the alley near the house…” _

She stepped up to the point and pulled her wand out, then closed her eyes, thinking of alley. But at the last second, the living room popped in her head. But it was too late. She had already disappeared. When Katie opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of the flat, slightly terrified that she had screwed up. 

Merlin, she hadn’t intended to apparate here. 

Taylor was sitting on the sofa in front of her wide-eyed. Katie gulped slightly.  _ Please, for the love of all things holy, let Finn be in another room _ , she prayed silently.

There was the crash, telling Katie that Finn - or someone - was not in the other room and had, in fact, seen her pop up in the living room, seemingly out of thin air.

Slowly, Katie turned, seeing a pale-faced Finn staring at her, her mouth open, as two glasses of wine lay broken on the wood floor at her feet. Katie looked back at Taylor and then over at Finn. Shit. How did she explain this?

“You were… where did you… how did… what the hell,” Finn managed to say, still not moving. 

“I, ehm…”

“She came in while you were in the kitchen. You just didn’t hear the door,” Taylor said quickly, jumping to his feet.

“No. No. I clearly saw her just… pop out of thin air,” Finn said, still staring at Katie. She didn’t appear to be afraid, which Katie would take as a positive for now. “Is that… what the hell are you holding?” Katie looked down at her wand in her hand and then back up at Finn. “And what the hell are you wearing? Is that a robe?” 

Katie opened and shut her mouth a few times, completely blanking on what she should say.

“I think… you’ve had a bit to drink,” Taylor continued saying.

“I am not drunk, Taylor. I’ve had one glass,” Finn shouted. “But I’m seriously wondering if something is wrong with me. Because I swear I just saw my roommate appear out of thin air in my fucking living room.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Katie finally said, taking a few steps towards.

“Katie-”

“No, I have to tell her,” Katie said, looking over at him. He grimaced and turned away rubbing his face.

“Tell me what?” Finn asked. Katie looked back at her and took a deep breath.

“There’s something that… well, I’ve been keeping from you,” she started.

“Haley said you were keeping secrets. I told her she was overreacting,” Finn said automatically. 

“Honestly, this is a secret that I have to keep from… others not like me. There’s a law,” Katie said. Finn frowned in confusion.

“A law?” she asked. Katie took another deep breath as she glanced over at Taylor, who was pacing. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but she was at least going to come clean on her part. She looked back at Finn.

“I’m a witch,” she said. Finn’s mouth dropped open a moment and then she started laughing.

“A witch? I’m supposed to believe that?” she asked. “Just… tell me the truth. Are you some sort of drug addict, or, or… do you have some sort of mental health issue?” Katie frowned. This was ridiculous. Finn had literally just seen her apparate. How on earth could she think that Katie was the mad one here?

“No, I’m not mad. And I’m certainly not a drug addict. You just bloody saw me do magic,” she replied sternly. She held up her wand. “This is my wand, which I use to do magic. The boarding school I told you about - it’s actually a school for magic.” 

Finn just stared at her and then looked over at Taylor.

“Okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, but I suggest you tell me the truth. Now,” Finn said, crossing her arms in front of her, still staunchly entrenched in the idea that magic couldn’t possibly exist. Katie groaned, then waved her wand, the broken glasses fixing themselves and flying up onto the table. Finn hopped back and then looked at the ground, seeing the wine had cleaned itself up as well.

“Like I said, I’m a witch. I do magic,” Katie said. Finn looked back up at her, her expression unreadable. 

“Okay…” she said after some time. “You do… magic…” 

“It’s real,” Katie said emphatically. “There’s an entire magical world that people without magic don’t know about. We have a government and laws. And schools and… and… everything.” Finn studied her a moment.

“So… do you really work for a football team?” she asked. Katie shook her head.

“I  _ am _ a medic, well, we call them mediwizards. I work for a magical professional sport team - the Magpies. The sport’s called quidditch, though I really don’t want to get into explaining that right now. It’s a bit complicated,” Katie said, knowing that she was rambling slightly. 

“Do… do your parents know?” Finn asked. “Are they the same?”

“Yes, they know. My dad is a wizard. My mum is muggle, er, non-magical,” Katie said. Finn nodded slowly. This was good. She seemed to be taking it in. Accepting it. And she didn’t seem angry. But then Finn’s eyes flicked over to Taylor.

“You knew about this,” she said, pointing at him. A hurt expression came over her face as she glanced at Katie. Taylor sighed and stopped pacing.

“Yes. Because I’m a wizard too,” he replied. Finn’s mouth dropped open as she looked back and forth between the two. 

“You mean… this whole time… you’ve been… and you’ve known…” she said.

“We couldn’t tell you, Finn. Honestly, we shouldn’t be telling you now,” Taylor said, though a pained expression came over his face. Finn stared at the ground as her mouth dropped open. It seemed she was putting all the pieces together. She looked back up at the two.

“Wait, so… Oliver… Alicia… Angelina… all of you?” she asked. Katie took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“Yea,” she said. 

“And, and, not one of you thought this was something I needed to know?” she asked softly. “My roommate? The guy I’m dating? My friends? My fucking best friend?”

“Like we said, Finn. There are rules. We’re not supposed to tell muggles. Or do magic in front of them. It’s against the law and we  _ could _ get in rather large trouble,” Taylor said. Finn gulped.

“So… are you going to make me do some magic potion and forget this conversation ever happened?” she asked dryly. Katie and Taylor didn’t respond for a bit, just looked at each other. “Shit?! Christ?! Really?! Wait! Have you done this before to me?!”

“No,” Katie said firmly, turning to look at her. “We’ve done no magic on you whatsoever. Er, well. So once I slipped a hangover tonic into your tea. But it was small and it really seemed to help.” Finn just gaped at her.

“You put a potion? In my tea?” she accused.

“Stop it, Finn. It’s meant to help. I’ve been putting it in your drinks or food for the last several years,” Taylor admitted. 

“Oh my god.” 

“We would never do anything to hurt you, Finn. I swear,” Katie said, taking a step towards her. 

“Stop. Don’t come near me,” Finn said, putting her hands up to stop Katie. She then walked over and grabbed her coat and purse.

“Finn, where are you going?” Taylor asked. 

“Out. To think. Don’t fucking follow me,” Finn said as she charged out of the flat. Katie moved to follow her, but Taylor grabbed her arm.

“Let her go. She’ll be back,” he said. “In the meantime… we’ve got to figure out what to do about this.” Katie looked over at him, her eyes wide.

“You can’t honestly think we should obliviate her,” she replied. Taylor sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m not really sure what to do, but… yea… we might have to,” he replied. Katie looked towards the door, frowning. 

Part of her was terrified that she had just lost something important.

~~~

“I warned you about this,” Alicia said as she frowned at Katie, who was pacing around the living room.

“Yes, I know,” Katie nearly shouted, shooting a frown at her. Alicia then turned to Taylor, taking a deep breath and opening her mouth to speak. “Don’t even rail into him. I was the idiot who apparated into the flat. He was trying to cover for me.” 

“Perhaps it’s good that Finn knows,” Angelina said tentatively.

“How is this a good thing?!” Alicia shouted. “Do you know how much trouble we could all get into? There are reasons why we’re not supposed to tell!”

“But… there’s more muggleborn nowadays. And more people are marrying muggles, so things are changing. Not to mention, there are already so many people with magic in Finn’s life. She was going to find out sooner or later,” Angelina continued. “Especially if she continued to date Oliver.” 

“The only reason there are so many people with magic around her is because _Katie_ decided she had to live in a muggle neighborhood with a muggle flatmate,” Alicia replied, a stern gaze fixed on the pacing blonde. 

“Look, there’s no point placing blame at this point,” Taylor said loudly before the three women launched into a drawn out argument. “Finn knows. And I tend to agree with Angelina - it was likely a matter of time. Regardless of how things went with Oliver.”

“Oh, so you were going to let her in on the big secret?” Alicia scoffed.

“Been thinking about it, yes,” Taylor confessed. Katie stopped pacing and looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. “We’ve been best friends since uni. We’re close. I know everything about her and she knows pretty much everything about me - save magic. It… didn’t feel right…”

“You’ve all gone mad,” Alicia replied. “It’s obvious what we have to do. You have to obliviate her. And then you’ve got to move out, Kates.” Katie frowned as a heavy silence filled the flat. “You messed up this time, who’s to say it doesn’t happen again? How many times do you think you’ll have to obliviate her?” 

“But… what about Oliver?” Katie asked, trying not to think about the idea of moving out. Not when she finally felt like she found a home.

“Obviously, they can’t keep seeing each other,” Alicia replied, though even she had a worried look on her face. “I don’t like it - I know how he fancies her - but… he’s honestly worse than you with keeping secrets… At least this one...”

More strained silence filled the flat.

“That’s if she even speaks to us again,” Angelina said. “You said she was fairly angry…” Katie looked over at Taylor. He rubbed his face and sighed.

“I honestly don’t know what to do in this situation, but… if we’re going to obliviate her… it needs to be done soon. The less we have to erase, the better,” he admitted. “But I really don’t like the idea of messing with her memories…”

“You think we should?” Katie asked softly. She didn’t like that idea at all, but she wasn’t sure if they had any other option. 

“Maybe? Could be easier for her,” he said. He then pushed up off the sofa and walked over to his coat.

“Where are you going?” Alicia shouted.

“To find Finn. And hope she hasn’t already called Haley and spilled everything to her,” he said before walking out. Katie groaned and continued pacing. She hadn’t even begun to think about that possibility.

“This is a fucking mess…” 

~~~

Finn sat at the bar, frowning at her half-empty glass. This was… insane. She had wandered around a bit, trying to come to terms with what she had just learned and then found herself walking into the pub without realizing. She was currently working on her third drink and still had no idea what to make of it.

She nearly called Haley to meet her, but decided against that. First of all, she could be rather smug when she was right about something and Finn wasn’t a huge fan of smug Haley. Secondly, Finn thought there was no way she was going to believe her anyway. And she couldn’t help but remember what Taylor and Katie had said about some law against people knowing about magic. 

Finn snorted to herself. Magic. It was real. Go figure. 

Shaking her head, she brought the glass up to her lips. As if her life couldn’t get even more complicated. 

“Well you didn’t get very far,” a familiar voice said. Finn sat up and swiveled around in her chair, seeing Taylor walking up to her.

“How did you find me?” she asked, the question carrying more weight than what she actually said.

“You’re in a pub we’ve been to about a hundred times that’s literally two blocks down from the flat,” he replied, sliding into the chair next to her. “Doesn’t take magic to figure you’d likely be here.” 

“Oh,” Finn said, turning back to face the bar. Taylor waved down a bartender and ordered a drink of his own.

“So… take it you have loads of questions,” he said lightly. Finn huffed slightly.

“You think?” she asked, not looking at him.

“I’m here to answer them all,” he said.

“Why? So you can just make me forget later,” Finn replied, though she tried to discreetly move her glass away from him. Taylor rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to do anything like that in public, please Finn,” he replied. “Besides, it’s not a potion. Though suppose there are potions that  _ can _ do that…”

Finn glanced at him, then returned to staring down at her glass.

“So… you really kept this from me for so long because of some law?” she asked. Taylor sighed.

“The only time it’s really broken is when someone like us marries someone non-magical and they have magical children - which they normally always do. Or in my case, when two non-magical people have a magical child,” he said. Finn turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

“You mean… your parents…” 

“Yea, had no idea. And then strange things started happening when I was kid. Objects would fly off the shelves. Dishes would randomly break. They thought our house was possessed or something until the Ministry of Magic sent someone to tell them it was actually me,” he replied, a wry smile on his face. “Still took them a bit longer to come to terms with it… they thought  _ I _ was possessed for a time.” 

“God, Taylor,” Finn said softly.

“Oh, it wasn’t so bad. The Ministry, they’re prepared for things like that. It didn’t take too long for them to come around,” he replied. “But… there’s a reason they have that law. It was passed back during the Salem Witch Trials and all.” Finn’s eyes widened.

“Oh… right,” she replied. 

“I didn’t like keeping it from you. Katie either. I’ve had a bit longer keeping the secret, but… it tore us both up,” he said. Finn frowned as she stared down at her glass. “Oliver as well. Think he struggled the most. At least Katie and I have experience in the muggle world. Oliver’s parents are both magical… he hasn’t really spent much time at all around muggles.”

“Muggles… non-magical people,” Finn murmured. Taylor turned to face her.

“Please, try to understand, Finn. We didn’t want to keep it from you. It had nothing to do with you specifically,” he said. Finn nodded slowly.

“I mean, yea, I guess I get it… just… you’re one of my best friends. And I thought Katie was quickly becoming another. You know I don’t make friends that easily,” Finn said, still not looking at him. “And then I find out you all are keeping a pretty big part of your lives from me…”

“Finn… everything we’ve talked about over the years, everything between us - that’s real. That’s the truth. Just… we had to leave a few things out. Twist some things. But our relationships with you - that’s all true,” Taylor said. Finn finally turned to look at him.

“Do you really work in finance?” she asked suddenly.

“No. Ancient Runes. It’s… similar to hieroglyphics, but primarily ancient magic,” he said. “I translate and study ancient spells and try to find ways to translate or incorporate them into modern-day magic.” Finn just blinked a few times.

“Okay… and Katie…”

“Works in quidditch - a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. She was really good in school and went on to play professionally afterwards, but got injured her first season and decided to go into healing instead,” he said. “Which is what we call wizarding medicine.” Finn nodded slowly.

“Everything she said about her ex?” Finn next asked.

“All true, though… that’s probably a conversation you should have with her,” Taylor replied. “But Roger… he’s one of the more famous quidditch players.” Finn took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“Take it Oliver…”

“Yea, quidditch too. He’s actually one of the top keepers in the League. More famous than Roger,” Taylor said. He then chuckled as Finn gaped at him. “So many witches would be jealous if they knew you had landed the famous Oliver Wood as a boyfriend.”

“N-not my boyfriend,” Finn shot back with a stutter. “Or, well… it’s only been a few dates… I…” She stopped speaking and just massaged her temples. “This is a lot, Taylor.”

“I know,” he replied softly.

“And… you’re just going to make me forget it all later anyway,” she continued. Taylor was silent. She looked over at him. “Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know. We should. But none of us really want to. Well, maybe Alicia, but I think that’s because she’s worried about getting in trouble with the Ministry - not because she has anything against you,” he said. “But… we’re all adults and no one has had the trace on them since they were 16… I’m sure the Ministry wouldn’t have to find out…” Finn just blinked, once again not following him. Trace? The Ministry?

She then turned back to face the bar, picking up her glass again. 

“Don’t be angry with Katie,” he said. “She’s been wanting to tell you… I encouraged her not to. If anything, be angry with me. I have kept this secret for far longer than she has.” Finn huffed as she laughed shortly.

“Coming to your girlfriend’s rescue, eh?” she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Dunno if I’d call her my girlfriend,” Taylor replied, suddenly appearing rather nervous. “We haven’t been on a date or anything.” A small smile flinted across her face, but just as quickly, it was gone.

“This is… it’s just a lot,” Finn admitted. “I just… need some time to process.” 

“Of course, I get it,” Taylor said, starting to slide off the stool.

“I mean… you can stay while I process… just… let me think?” Finn said quickly. Taylor smiled as he nodded and sat back down. “And drinks are on you tonight.” He chuckled.

“Of course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... the big reveal is here! I'll admit, it was tricky to come up with a situation where Finn would accidentally see magic that couldn't be explained away. And then how she might react to it. But I hope that this was enjoyable!


	14. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finally accepts that magic exists and Katie makes a decision to choose friendship over the Ministry of Magic.

Katie stood outside the door of the flat for so long, she lost track of time. At Taylor’s suggestion, she had gone with Angelina last night and slept in the spare room at her flat with George. She had closed herself up inside as soon as she got there, mulling over everything that had happened and what was going to happen again. 

She knew that she had hurt Finn by keeping the truth from her, which she felt horrible about. And Finn had (justified) trust issues as it was - Katie was sure she had probably lost her trust forever. Which meant that on top of losing a place to live, she had likely lost a friend as well. Not to mention, she still had Alicia running around in her head, telling her that she needed to obliviate Finn. Which she wasn’t too happy about, though it might make things easier. Perhaps if she just made her forget everything about last night then they could continue on as they had been. Finn wouldn’t know about magic, none of them would potentially get in trouble with the Ministry.

They could still be friends.

Even Katie knew that was taking the easy way out. And then she would live with the guilt that she had obliviated her friend. Which was worse than living with keeping magic from her.

Regardless, Katie knew it was time to face the music. Whatever she decided to do, she had to face Finn. At least she knew that she had gotten home safely last night, courtesy of Taylor. Perhaps if she was willing to talk to him, this meant she would be willing to talk to Katie.

“Buck up, Katie Bell,” she muttered to herself as she slid her key into the lock and turned it, then pushed the door open and stuck her head in. 

Finn was sitting on the sofa, her legs curled up underneath her and a mug of coffee in her hands. Upon hearing the door, she looked over, her eyebrows rising. Katie smiled nervously and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She pulled off her coat and hung it on the back of a chair at the table, then walked over, sitting in an armchair.

“How are you feeling?” she asked nervously. 

“Been better,” Finn said, lifting the mug to her lips. Okay, she wasn’t yelling. This was good, right?

“I really am sorry,” Katie said quickly. “I didn’t like keeping it from you, but I didn’t think I had a choice at the time.”

“Yea, Taylor explained that whole Statute of Secrecy thing to me last night,” Finn replied, her face and voice portraying nothing that was on her mind. She glanced over at Katie, a flash of something in her eyes. “Could you really get into big trouble for letting me know?”

“I dunno. Maybe?” Katie said, shifting in her chair. “I’ve never told anyone who wasn’t supposed to know. Haven’t really heard about it happening, to be honest... I mean, I’d get into some trouble, yes. Just not sure what exactly the punishment would be…” Finn nodded and looked away. 

“But you still wanted to tell me? Even though you knew you’d probably get into trouble?” Finn continued.

“Yes,” Katie said firmly, thanking Merlin that she had gone over everything she wanted to say last night. “I wasn’t completely sure what I was getting into when I moved in here at first. I thought I was just looking for a place to live that was away from the press and such. But then I met you, and there was this instant connection. Like I had known you for far longer than I have. And each day, I felt guiltier for keeping such a large portion of my life secret when you had been so open with me. Had become such a good friend.”

Finn stared at her coffee mug, not speaking for a bit. 

“Same for me,” she finally said, though still didn’t look up. “I don’t let a lot of people close to me… always kind of been that way. And it usually takes me awhile to open up to someone. But then when you showed up…” Finn finally looked up, meeting Katie’s eyes. “Still can’t really explain, but I just feel like you’re meant to be in my life.”

Neither spoke for a bit before Finn took a deep breath and stood, putting her mug down on the table. She turned to face Katie.

“So… if you need to take away my memories about magic to stay out of trouble, then… do it,” she said. Katie stared at her with wide eyes. 

“I… what?” she asked, shocked. This was the conclusion that Finn had come to?

“If you get in trouble, you’ll have to leave. I don’t want you to leave, so take ‘em and stay out of trouble,” Finn said. “But… leave the ones about us being friends. And it’s not going to hurt, is it?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Katie said softly. Finn nodded, then closed her eyes and waited.

Katie stared at her a moment and then slowly stood as she pulled her wand out. Was she really about to do this? She took a deep breath, raising her wand, the incantation at the tip of her tongue. But then she froze. She didn’t want to take Finn’s memories. Would it really be so bad if she knew about magic? It was just one muggle.

She stood there so long that Finn popped an eye open.

“Katie?” she asked. 

“This is… mad,” Katie replied as she dropped her hands to her sides. “I don’t want to take your memories.” Finn opened both eyes.

“But… won’t you get in trouble?” she asked.

“As long as you don’t tell anyone about magic or draw attention to yourself from the wizarding world, I won’t,” Katie replied. “Besides that… I’ve felt so guilty about keeping things from you… and I don’t want to go back to that.” Finn’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Good news is, I don’t think anyone would believe me if I did tell them,” she said, starting to smile. And happy that she got to keep her memories.

“Not even Haley, Finn,” Katie warned. Finn held three finger up in the air.

“Scout’s honor,” she replied. Katie was unfamiliar with the phrase and gesture. “Wait, do you guys have Girl Scouts?” Katie shook her head. “Ah, whatever…”

“So… we’re still friends?” Katie asked. Finn chuckled.

“Like it or not, I think we’re stuck with each other,” she said. Katie walked over and hugged her. 

“Thank Merlin. I was worried coming over here. I thought I was about to lose you,” Katie breathed. 

“Well… you still have to make it up to me,” Finn said, stepping back slightly. “For starters… Fill me in on everything?”

“Of course,” Katie said, as the two moved to sit on the sofa. 

Katie had to admit that Finn was a rather good listener. She could tell that she wanted to interrupt her often with questions, but she stayed silent for most of the story as Katie talked about her life - her entire life - starting from the moment she started doing magic, to Hogwarts, to playing quidditch, to the war.

Of course, there were then many - MANY - questions during that part. Mostly Finn not understanding how an entire war could have been going on right under her nose and she didn’t know. She, like the entire muggle population, had thought all the accidents were just that - random accidents. Not acts of terrorism against muggles. She then went silent when Katie got to the part about being cursed and in hospital for sixth months, the battle at Hogwarts. How she, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver and everyone went back to fight. How they lost Fred and 49 others. It was during that bit that she pulled Katie in for a bone-crushing hug, tears streaming down her face. 

Katie then moved on to life after the war. Playing quidditch professionally and getting that fateful hit with a bludger that ended her career. But then discovering her love for healing. How she met Roger at a party at Oliver’s flat. Falling in love. Dealing with the wizarding press. The break-up.

“Wait, shit… that’s why you moved in with me?” Finn exclaimed. Katie nodded. “Just how bad are these guys?”

“Horrible. Seriously. I couldn’t go anywhere or talk to anyone in Diagon Alley without it making one column or another. But they tend to stay out of the muggle world. Think it’s because it’s difficult to hide their equipment from muggles,” Katie said, reaching for her tea mug. “I just… wanted a break. Didn’t realize I’d be getting a hell of a lot more than that.” Finn rolled her eyes.

“Well, I mean, you  _ did _ get a pretty cool roommate out of it,” she said casually. Katie grinned.

“Dare say you’re more than that, Finn,” Katie replied. Finn just grinned in reply.

“So… how should we break the news to Oliver that I know about all of this? I’m sure he’ll be relieved,” she asked. Katie laughed.

“You’ve no idea. He’s constantly owling me with questions about this or that. Though it seems he’s finally figured out texting,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Wasn’t sure what to do if he couldn’t get the mobile figured. Not like we have a floo here to connect to the Floo Network, though I suppose you can use my owl if you need to...”

“Ok - floo what? And what do you mean ‘owl’?” Finn asked. 

“Ah, right. It’s how we communicate rather than using mobiles or phones or email. Floo is just that - a fireplace. You throw a powder in it, then it transports you somewhere or you can also use it like a telephone,” Katie explained. Finn’s eyes widen. “And we send our post by owl. I’ve been hiding one in my room this whole time. But don’t worry - I keep her cage incredibly clean.”

“A fucking owl?” she said excitedly. “You have a pet owl? Can I see it?!” Katie nodded and stood, leading Finn over to her room. She opened the door and waved her wand, undoing the various spells she had put up to disguise anything magical. Finn stood with her mouth gaping as a large owl cage appeared in the corner and Katie walked over, opening the window. 

“Pix spends most of the time out, but she’ll probably be in in a bit with the post,” Katie said. Finn just giggled as she made her way around the room, taking the moving pictures, quidditch posters and other magical items. 

Katie watched her for a bit, thoroughly amused by Finn’s exclamations over just about everything. She really was excitable.

“Oh, by the way,” Katie said after she had explained the quaffle she kept on a shelf. Finn turned to her, her eyebrows raised. “I think I know what to do for Oliver…”

“Do tell…”

~~~

Later that night, Katie opened the door to let Oliver into the flat, accepting the bottle of wine that he held out. 

“You going to tell me what’s going on, Kates?” he asked softly as he hugged her. She had contacted him just a few hours ago to let him know that they had a sudden change in plans for the night. Rather than going out, she and Finn were going to cook a large, fancy dinner.

“Nothing special,” she replied with a smile as she stepped back and shut the door behind him.

“Good to see you again, Wood,” Taylor said. “Get you a beer?”

“Ehm, sure,” Oliver said. “Where’s Finn?”

“In here!” she called out from the kitchen. He started towards it, but stopped as a beer zoomed out and landing in Taylor’s hand. Oliver’s mouth dropped open as the color started to drain from his face and he whipped his head towards the kitchen, panicked that Finn had just see the flying bottle. His mouth open and shut a few times before Katie lost it and Finn popped her head out, smirking as she took in his expression.

“Oh, you were right. That face is priceless,” she said, looking over at Katie. “Kinda like a fish, I think…”

“But… what?” Oliver exclaimed loudly. “What’s going on? Why are you calm?!” Finn chuckled as she walked out.

“So… Taylor and Katie let me in on the secret last night by accident,” she said. “Though… you weren’t really helping yourself.”

“Huh? But-”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to say anything,” Finn said. “And these two assure me that as long as I don’t tell anyone, we should be good. Though I still think it’s stupid that I can’t go see what this quidditch is.”

“Finn… we can’t just take you into a quidditch stadium for a match,” Taylor said, rolling his eyes. “First of all, they’ll all know you’re muggle in a heartbeat.” Finn pouted slightly. “And you hate sport.” 

“I could like this one,” Finn retorted. 

“We still get together and play for fun sometimes in a park. Sure you could come watch that,” Katie said. Though she glanced over at Oliver and gave him a knowing look.

“I’m… okay,” he said, attempting to recover and ignore the look she was sending him. “So… you know about magic?” Finn looked at him and nodded. She then rushed over and gave him a large hug. 

“I know everything,” she said softly. “About what you did during the war.” Oliver frowned at Katie. 

“Didn’t do much,” he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Finn stepped back and looked up at him.

“Uh, fighting in a war? That’s a bit more than ‘didn’t do much,’” she replied. “But… we can talk about that later. First dinner.” She then walked back into the kitchen. 

“I’ll help,” Katie said, following her with her wand out. Taylor walked over and held the beer out to him.

“How do you feel?” he asked. Oliver sighed and opened the beer.

“Relieved,” he said. “I mean, I was spending all my spare time trying to go over everything I learned in muggle studies, but this certainly helps… Still don’t understand just how you kept the secret for so long.” Taylor just shrugged and looked towards the kitchen where laughter could be heard. 

“Some days were harder than others,” he said. 

“But I was ready, you know… to learn it all. Remember it,” Oliver said. Taylor looked back at him, noticing that he was staring towards the kitchen as well. “Some of my mates thought I was mad, but… I wanted to at least try…” He looked back at Taylor. “She’s worth it.” Taylor just smiled and nodded, then slapped Oliver on the back.

“That she is…”

~~~

A few months later, Finn walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and went to place it on the coffee table that was already overflowing with food and bottles of alcohol. Haley and Alicia were on the sofa, laughing hysterically over an embarrassing story from school that involved Katie, some boy and a broom closet. She skirted over some of the details, of course - Haley didn’t know about magic and no amount of pleading with the three witches could get them to change their minds on that. But as time passed, it got a bit easier. And Finn still had hope that someday they would come around to the idea. 

“So… Angelina,” Haley said, turning her attention to the woman in question, who was on the floor next to the table, a glass of wine halfway to her lips. “How’s wedding planning going?” 

Alicia snorted in laughter as Katie and Finn grinned and Angelina rolled her eyes.

“I love my future mother-in-law, let me get that straight,” she said. “But the woman is driving me mad…” 

“There was a bit of an… incident at the last Weasley wedding,” Katie explained. “So, suspect she’s trying to make up for that…”

“Oh,” Haley said, a knowing look coming into her eyes. “Let me guess… drunken brawl? It’s always a drunken brawl.”

“Something like that,” Alicia replied before taking a drink. But then she set her sights on Finn. “Little birdy told me that Oliver’s taking you as his date.” Finn’s cheeks turned slightly red as all three four women turned their attention to her.

“Well… yea,” Finn said before burying her face into her glass. Truth be told she was incredibly nervous. It was her first magical wedding and she really wasn’t sure what to expect. She had met George and immediately liked him, despite the near constant teasing he directed towards her and Oliver. Turns out the man really was obsessed with sports in school. And his younger sister Ginny as well as a few other family members. But she wasn’t exactly sure how the rest of the guests would react to having a muggle at a wizard wedding. 

Not to mention, attending a wedding - that was a big step in a relationship, she couldn’t help but think. 

“It’s just our friends and family. Nothing big or anything,” Angelina said reassuringly. Finn glanced at her, reading in between the lines. She meant no wizarding press. And it  _ was _ supposed to be a small affair at the Weasley family home. Plus Katie and Taylor would be there too. Maybe she was worrying about nothing. 

“Just friends and family - that’s huge!” Haley nearly shouted. Finn shot her a glare. “I mean… an intimate wedding… he really likes you, Finn.” The redhead just rolled her eyes. “So much fitter than Ryan… let me tell you…”

“Dear god, woman!” Finn exclaimed with a small smile. 

“I’m speaking the truth, and you know it Fianna Marsh,” Haley retorted, causing the other women to laugh. “Say… he got any fit, single friends he could introduce me to?”

“Dunno about Oliver, but George’s older brother is still single and he’ll be town for the wedding,” Angelina said thoughtfully. Alicia, Katie and Finn all shot her looks of warning that Haley thankfully missed as she leaned forward towards her.

“Tell me more,” she said, grinning. Angelina’s eyes widened slightly. “Not looking for an invite to the bloody thing, just tell me about him and perhaps we could slip him into the hen night.” Everyone sighed in relief. Finn wasn’t sure how they were going to deal with Haley at the wedding. Though thankfully she seemed to think they were just a tight-knit group and Finn was only going because Oliver was part of said tight-knit group.

“Well… he lives in Romania. Works in animal preservation,” Angelina started. Finn had to admit that she was rather good at keeping to the truth without actually saying the truth. And Haley was eagerly eating up all the information. Glancing around, she noticed they were out of wine and stood to go get a couple more bottles. Katie got up and followed as Haley peppered Angelina with more questions.

“Never thought this is what would happen when I moved in,” Katie said as she helped Finn. She just chuckled in return and looked into the living room, seeing the three women now completely wrapped up in the conversation. Alicia was now suggesting potential guys they could introduce Haley to.

“Me neither,” Finn said. “But I’m glad you guys finally let me in on the secret.” She winked at Katie who laughed softly. She then stopped. 

“You really okay about the wedding?” she then asked. “I mean, I understand why you’re nervous and all.” 

“I’m really not going to get in trouble for knowing? Or any of you?” Finn asked. Katie waved her hand. 

“We’ve spoken with the Weasleys and others. It’s fine. Though took a bit of convincing when it came to George’s other brother Percy. He works in the Ministry. But even he finally came around in the end,” she said breezily. “But we both know it’s about more than that.” 

Finn stopped uncorking the bottle and turned to face Katie. 

“It is a big step,” she said, worry filling her eyes slightly. “And you have to remember… the last time I took any sort of big step with anyone… it got me hurt.”

“And you have to remember, Oliver isn’t like that,” Katie replied. “He really is a good bloke. Clueless at times, but he’d never hurt you like that.” Finn nodded slowly. “It’s okay to move on, you know.” 

Finn stared at her a moment before smiling and turning back to the wine bottle.

“It’s okay for you too, you know,” she said. Katie’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you tell Haley that Taylor was just coming with you as a friend. And I have walked in on you two making out a couple times now…” 

Katie’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

“I… well… I just…”

“Relax. Remember, if anyone understands, it’s me,” Finn said, pulling the cork out of the bottle and reaching for the next bottle. “But we both know that Taylor is a good guy too. Definitely not a Roger.”

“Or a Ryan?” Katie asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Finn laughed and nodded. She then stopped and looked into the living room.

“We needed this,” she said after a few moments. Katie frowned in puzzlement. 

“New blokes?” she asked. Finn laughed.

“God no, well… maybe. But what I meant was, we needed this,” she turned Katie to look into the living room. “Them. Us. This. I think that’s what’s helped more than anything.” Katie studied their friends for a moment and then looked back at Finn.

“You know… I think you’re right. Who needs blokes when you have a kick-ass group of girlfriends?” she replied.

“My thoughts exactly…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Second to last chapter!


	15. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everyone gets a happily ever after...

**_Three Years Later_ **

Finn jumped to her feet, cheering loudly along with the rest of the crowd, a wide grin on her face. 

“Alright, we get it. You’re snogging Oliver Wood. Sit down,” George shouted from behind her. Finn glanced over her shoulder and winked at him.

“Don’t you forget it,” she replied as she sat down next to Katie, who was laughing at her, and adjusted the Puddlemere jersey that she was wearing. It had taken some time, but she finally was able to start coming to games. 

Granted that had only happened because some Prophet photographer happened to be muggleborn and caught the couple out on a date in muggle London. He snapped a photo and it had run in the paper the next day - despite the fact it was muggle - with the headline “Star Keeper Dating Muggle Reporter.”

Oliver was, of course, mortified and angry that someone would follow them in the muggle world and apologized about a million times. Finn had found it hilarious, though she was a bit put out that they called her a reporter. She was now officially an assistant editor (rather than assistant to the managing editor) at the magazine and set to take over the section once the current editor retired in a year.

This then led to the two being called into the Ministry. Both were terrified this meant Finn was going to be obliviated, but whatever Oliver had said to them must have convinced them that Finn wasn’t going to tell anyone because the next thing she knew, he told her everything was fine and that she could finally come to quidditch matches.

She had been to just about every match that she could ever since. And it turned out while she had hated just about every other sport, she actually enjoyed quidditch and picked up the game’s rules fairly quickly.

Which was more than Haley could say.

“Still don’t understand this game,” Haley replied from the other side of Finn. 

“Do I need to explain it again?” Charlie asked, chuckling at the perplexed look on her face.

“You can try, but I don’t think I’ll get it any better,” Haley replied before taking a sip of her beer. “Honestly, dragons were easier to understand than this.” 

Finn looked over at Katie, the two rolling their eyes slightly. Haley had run screaming like a banshee (which Finn now knew were also real) the first time Charlie had taken her to the reserve. It had taken another few months before she would even agree to go back. 

Thankfully the second-oldest Weasley was just as patient with women as he was with dragons. He had finally gotten her to a point where she wasn’t terrified of them, though she still kept her distance despite the fact they lived on the reserve. In true Haley fashion - or perhaps it was a bit of both Haley and Charlie, as Finn was learning about him - about nine months after the two started dating they had shown up and announced that they had eloped, nearly giving Mrs. Weasley a coronary. 

Though it had nothing to do with the fact that Haley was muggle and more to do with the fact that she had been denied another wedding to plan despite the fact that she had planned them for her other five children. Charlie’s excuse was that he wanted to give her a break - she was already looking at Ron and then Ginny’s weddings at the time. But Finn, Katie and Angelina knew it had more to do with the fact that neither Charlie nor Haley were sure they’d survive it. And really, with six children, Mrs. Weasley had her hands full. Angelina was expecting as was Percy’s wife from what Finn had gleaned from the family gossip that Angelina and George never seemed to run out of.

Finn turned her attention back to the match, and whistled as Oliver blocked another shot effortlessly.

“Davies is losing his touch,” George said from behind them as he leaned forward. Finn glanced over at Katie, who just laughed and shook her head.

“Never thought he was that good,” Taylor said from her other side. Finn and Katie rolled their eyes at the statement. 

“You still don’t like quidditch,” Finn retorted. Taylor shot her a dirty look.

“I’m making an effort,” he replied. Katie leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“And I’m grateful for it,” she said sweetly. He smiled down at her. 

“Oi! No snogging at quidditch!” George shouted. Both Finn and Katie turned to look at him and then pointedly at Angelina’s growing belly.

“Like you have room to talk,” Katie replied.

“This didn’t happen at a quidditch match,” George said, frowning slightly as he pointed at Angelina.

“Believe it happened just after a quidditch match,” Angelina said, a contemplative look on her face. “The one in the park where Finn fell off the broom on her ass.” The group laughed as Finn shot them all dirty looks, though George had eyes only for Angelina.

“Can’t help it that you’re incredibly sexy when you win,” he said, a goofy grin on his face. Finn rolled her eyes as she turned back around to watch the game. Puddlemere was up and if they caught the snitch, it was likely there would be a rather large celebration later. 

She focused on the came, cheering with every goal that Puddlemere made and every goal that Oliver blocked. But soon enough everyone was on their feet, watching as the two seekers were battling out for the snitch.

“If Puddlemere catches the snitch, they win and advance to the playoffs!” the announcer shouted. The entire box was on edge and even Finn was bouncing on her toes, her eyes wide as she chewed on her thumbnail.

It always made her nervous when there was a race to the snitch. Hell, it made her nervous every time a bludger got anywhere near Oliver. She was honestly surprised no one died playing this game.

The crowd gasped as the Puddlemere seeker was nearly knocked off his broom and Finn reached over, grabbing Katie’s hand. The former chaser was long used to Finn’s vice grip whenever they watched matches.

“No… no… YES!” Finn screamed, jumping up and down as the Puddlemere seeker launched forward and grabbed the snitch. She turned to Katie and hugged her, the two now jumping up and down together and screaming. 

Finn then turned back to look at the pitch, watching as the team did a victory lap. She laughed when she saw the look of delirious joy on Oliver’s face as his teammates patted him on the back. He then looked over and locked eyes with her. She grinned at him.

In a split second, it seemed, he had shot over to the box and hopped over the barrier. Katie whooped as she jumped back just in time to miss getting hit, Taylor steadying her and wrapping his arms around her. 

Oliver grabbed Finn’s waist and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing down on hers as whistles and catcalls rang out through the box and even the stadium. He finally pulled back for a breath, Finn laughed loudly as she tightened her arms around his neck. 

“That was a spectacular win,” Finn said, grinning up at him. He didn’t say anything, just stared down at her in awe.

“Marry me,” he said suddenly, causing Finn’s eyes to widen and her cheeks to turn bright red as more shouts and cheers went up around the room.

“What?” she asked, wondering if he was being serious or just caught up in the high of the win. His grin widened. 

“Marry me. You’re the most amazing woman, Finn Marsh. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said. Finn’s mouth dropped open as she stared at him a few more moments, temporarily stunned into silence. 

But before she could respond, a look of shock came over Oliver’s face as he stepped back and looked down. 

“Shit. I knew I’d mess this up,” he said, as he started patting down his uniform and then reached into his robe pocket, pulling out a small box.

“You’ve had that in your pocket the whole match?” Finn exclaimed. He then dropped down to his knee and held it up, revealing a beautiful vintage ring. At that moment, the rest of the stadium finally understood what was going on and there were gasps and shouts all around.

“Yea. So what do you say, Finn? Shall we make this official?” he asked. “Marry me?” Finn brought her hands to her mouth, blinking furiously as tears filled her eyes.

She couldn’t speak again, overwhelmed by everything. The fact that Oliver was staring up at her with a goofy grin and hope in his eyes. Holding out a beautiful ring. Asking her to marry him. 

She looked over, meeting Katie’s eyes. The blonde was crying as well, giving her a watery smile as she nodded. Finn gulped and looked back down at Oliver, who was starting to look nervous she had been silent for so long. Though there was only one answer in her mind.

Finn lowered her hands and nodded.

“Of course, you idiot,” she said, gasping slightly. The grin returned as Oliver shot up off his feet and pulled her to him, kissing her again. The stadium erupted into cheers as Oliver nearly dropped the ring. 

“Merlin, you scared the hell out of me for a bit, Finn,” he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Sorry… though it’s your own fault for surprising me like that. I mean, seriously. Proposing at a quidditch match?” she replied with a grin. He blushed slightly.

“I was actually going to wait until the party, but got a bit carried away,” he admitted. Finn laughed, tossing her head back.

“It’s fine. It’s perfect, actually,” she said. "I honestly couldn't imagine it going any other way." Oliver kissed her again and then stepped back, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her finger. 

“Alright, you lot, who had bets on Oliver proposing at a quidditch match?!” George yelled loudly, causing the couple to whip their heads around to look at him. 

“Me!” Alicia shouted loudly in glee. Finn’s eyes widened as she stared at her in surprise.

“Me as well,” Katie replied. Finn turned to gape at her.

“Really, Kates!” she shouted. Katie just shrugged.

“Honestly, it made the most sense with Oliver,” she said, smirking. Finn just rolled her eyes before looking back at Oliver. She couldn’t help but smile again. Going up on her toes, she kissed him lightly on the lips and then stepped back and smacked him on the ass.

“Now, get to the showers and get cleaned up. We’ve got a party to go to,” she said, smirking at him.

“Yes, ma’am,” Oliver said before grabbing his broom and hopping out of the box, smoothly landing on the broom and flying off.

“Knew you had him around your little finger,” George said, clapping at Finn. "Bravo." She only laughed in response.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that Puddlemere keeper Oliver Wood has just gotten engaged to longtime girlfriend Finn Marsh!” the announcer shouted. The big screen filled with Finn’s quickly reddening face. She froze for a moment and then shot over to Katie’s side.

“Save me!” she squealed. Katie just laughed and hugged her.

“Oh shut it. You love it!” she shouted back. Finn chuckled as she stepped back. 

“Come on… party time…”

~~~

“Oh my god, it’s gorgeous, Finn!” Haley squealed for the 20th time as she stared down at the ring. Finn rolled her eyes. “So, have you picked a date? Where are you thinking about having the wedding?”

“Fuck, I’ve been engaged for barely an hour!” Finn exclaimed. 

“I’m just thinking, you really need to get this on lockdown. Better yet, you should probably just elope,” Haley continued rambling.

“HALEY!” Finn shouted as Alicia cackled.

“She’s got a point,” she said as soon as she caught her breath. “I’m mean, your mum will likely show up if you do a wedding.” Finn sighed and shook her head.

“Here we are, ladies,” Katie said as she walked up, holding four shot glasses. They each took one and held them out - save Angelina, who held out a class of sparkling water. “To Oliver FINALLY popping the question!”

“To finally getting it right,” Finn replied. 

“Shut it and drink, Finn. You’re getting married!” Haley shouted. The women clinked their glasses together and did their shots. Finn sputtered a bit and then grinned.

“Please tell me that you aren’t getting my fiance too drunk,” Oliver said, stepping up behind Finn and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him and nuzzling her neck.

"Ehm... think you might want to think about laying off on the firewhiskey," Katie warned with a chuckle.

“Get a room!” Alicia bellowed. 

“Not a bad idea,” he replied with a wink before pulling Finn off. 

“I give it six months before she’s pregnant,” Alicia declared. 

“Alicia!” Angelina shouted.

“I give it a year,” Haley chimed in. Another round of laughter went around. Alicia then turned to look at Katie. 

“Better hop on it, Kates,” she said, grinning. Katie flushed bright red as the women all laughed at her. “You are the last single one.” 

“I… what… huh? Christ, isn’t it big enough that we’re moving in together?” she squeaked. Alicia, Angelina and Haley started laughing.

“Take it easy, Kates. You’ve got plenty of time,” Angelina said, patting her on the arm. Katie started looking around. She needed a drink.

“Does the lady need some refreshment?”

She turned and gratefully walked over to Taylor and dragged him away from the now cackling women, taking the glass from his hand and a sizeable drink.

“What’s that about?” Taylor asked, looking over at the group.

“Just… girl talk,” she said, smiling up at him. Taylor raised his eyebrow at her and then just took a drink. “You and Finn packed up?”

“For the most part. Just got a bit more to go, but shouldn’t take long,” Katie said, relaxing a bit as he slid his arm around her waist. 

“Not having any second thoughts, are you?” he asked. Katie chuckled, but then stopped. Just beyond his teasing smile, she could see the tad bit of worry in his eyes. She smiled and then pecked him on the lips.

“Never,” she said. 

“Good,” he said, sighing in relief. He then glanced across the room and shook his head. Katie followed his view and chuckled softly as she saw Oliver and Finn in a corner, lost in their own little world. 

“I called that one,” Katie said, looking back at Taylor. “Knew they’d end up together.” Taylor snorted. “Shut it. You did too.”

“This is true. Knew the second I walked into the flat and saw you teaching him how to use a mobile that he was a goner,” Taylor said with a sigh. He glanced over at the couple again. “Though maybe they should get a room…”

Katie looked over, seeing the two now snogging in the corner. She snorted and turned back to Taylor.

“Give them a break. They’re in love,” she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

“And what about you, Ms. Bell?” he asked, his eyes twinkling as he grinned down at her. Kate stepped closer to him.

“Oh, Mr. Carter, I think you know the answer to that question. You did get me to move in with you,” she quipped.

“Yes, but forgive me, I do love to hear you say it,” he said, leaning towards her.

“I love you,” Katie said, smiling. 

“I love you, too,” Taylor said before kissing her. Katie chuckled against his lips.

“What?” Taylor asked.

“Just… never thought this would happen,” Katie said.

“And to think none of this would have happened if you hadn’t moved in with Finn. She really should make you maid of honor,” Taylor suggested. Katie laughed.

“Perhaps…”

~~~

“People are watching,” Finn said with a chuckle as she pushed Oliver back. 

“So? I have a bloody fit fiancee,” Oliver said, bending back down to kiss her again. Finn laughed and pushed him back again.

“Save it for later,” Finn said, her eyes dancing. Oliver just pulled her closer. 

“Later, eh?” he whispered in her ear, causing a slight shiver to run through her. 

“Stop it!” she shouted as she laughed and punched him in the arm, though she knew that it wouldn’t hurt him. He just chuckled.

“I think this is probably one of the best nights of my life,” he said, gazing down at her.

“Really? What are the others?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“For starters… the night I met you,” he said. Finn laughed loudly, remembering the party where she had vomited all over him. “Then there’s the night you agreed to be my girlfriend…” 

“I’m surprised none of these so-called best nights of your life involve quidditch,” Finn replied. Oliver shrugged. 

“Suppose I finally discovered there’s more to life than quidditch,” he said. 

“I love you,” Finn said, grinning up at him. 

“Love you too,” Oliver replied, kissing her. “You sure you don’t need help with moving things?”

“Nah, Katie’s helping me. So pretty sure I don’t need any help at all,” Finn replied. “Besides… it’s kind of something we want to do on our own.” 

“I can understand that,” he said. “But for now… let’s just enjoy our night,” he said, smiling at her. Finn nodded. “Though… maybe stay out of the firewhiskey…” 

“Yea… that’s a good idea…”

~~~

“Think that’s it,” Finn said as she dropped the last box in the living room. Katie waved her wand and shrank it down, then added it to the others in the small box that Finn would carry while Katie apparated her to Oliver’s flat - Finn had to admit that magic really did make life so much more convenient even though she couldn’t use it herself. They had already turned in their keys to the landlord, who would be up in an hour with cleaning crew. They had done final checks yesterday. 

Finn then looked around the now empty apartment, for a moment her thoughts going back through all the memories it now held. There was a time when she couldn’t be here without bursting into tears, but then she had transformed it into her own space.

And then Katie arrived and everything had changed.

“Hard to believe we’re leaving this place,” Katie said, looking around at the bare walls herself. She then looked over at Finn.

“One last glass of wine on the balcony before we leave?” Finn asked. Katie chuckled as she walked over to a bag and pulled out two cups and a bottle.

“Let’s,” Katie said.

The two walked out on the balcony and Finn poured, then handed one to Katie before leaning against the railing. 

“I’m going to miss this place,” Finn said, looking over at Katie. 

“Me too. Won’t be the same without our random ladies’ nights or movie nights,” Katie said. “Though thankfully I didn’t have to introduce all the muggle stuff to Taylor.” Finn chuckled.

“Oh, Oliver’s long gotten used to it,” Finn said. “Thank god.” She then turned and looked back into the apartment, going back to the day Katie had arrived. Rushing home from work and finding her waiting outside. Showing her around the place and the two bonding over their shared love of movies and music. Helping her put together her furniture. 

Finding out about magic. 

Then everything that came after. Alicia’s hen night. Katie coming home after a date with Taylor, saying they were officially together. Haley showing up with a wedding ring. And so many more. 

“A lot’s happened here,” Katie said, bringing her out of her thoughts. Finn looked over at her and smiled. 

“You could say that again,” she replied with a chuckle. She looked back inside. “I’m glad that I’m leaving here with much happier memories than I thought I would.” 

“Same,” Katie said. The two women looked at each other. “And well… it’s not like we’ll never see each other again. Not to mention, you’ve been practically living with Oliver the last year. Surprised it took this long for you two to move in together.”

“Hey, the same could be said for you and Taylor,” Finn scoffed. Katie just laughed as she rolled her eyes. She then sighed.

“Still a bit sad,” she said. “Going to miss a lot of things. Random movie nights. Dinner together. Ending the day chatting with you.” 

“That’s kind of what phones are for,” Finn said. “And weekly dinner dates.”

“This is true,” Katie said. “And at least neither of us are moving to Romania.”

“Now THAT I did not see coming,” Finn said, laughing loudly. “Seriously. Haley? On a dragon reserve? She hates walking through parks!” 

“Suppose love makes us do strange things,” Katie replied wistfully. “Changes us.” 

“Certainly changed me,” Finn said, throwing her arm around Katie’s shoulders. “I’m so happy that you answered my roommate ad. Have I told you that?”

“About a million times now,” Katie replied with a chuckle. “But I’m glad I did as well. Think it was fate.” 

“Mmhmm,” Finn replied, leaning her head on Katie’s shoulder. “Definitely fate… or magic.” The two women dissolved into giggles as Katie put her arm around Finn’s waist. “Though since I have you alone, something I want to ask.”

“Ask away,” Katie replied.

“Be my maid of honor? I mean, it makes sense since you did introduce us,” Finn said, rambling slightly. Katie just grinned.

“Of course,” she said. Finn hugged her tightly, tearing up. “I would love to.”

“Good. I mean, we haven’t decided anything about the wedding yet, but I thought, you know, get it out of the way just in case,” Finn said. Katie chuckled. 

“So, future Mrs. Wood,” she said.

“Yes, future Mrs. Carter?” Finn replied. Katie laughed.

“Not yet. Just because you’re engaged doesn’t mean we’re all ready to run off and get married,” Katie said. Finn just shrugged.

“It could happen,” she said lightly. “But continue…” Katie stepped away from her, holding her cup out.

“A toast… to the best flatmate a girl could ask for and… to being best friends,” Katie said, smiling. Finn grinned in return, tapping her cup against Katie’s.

“No… to soulmates,” she said. 

“Yes, that’s much better… to soulmates…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth - totally rewrote half of this chapter just now. I wasn't happy with what I originally wrote so re-did it. Much happier with this one. And everyone likes a happy ending, no?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically start posting stories until I have most of it written, but started on this one today, and... well just felt like I wanted to start posting though I don't have much written (do have it plotted out to the end). Anywho, hope you enjoy! Will post as often as I can.


End file.
